The Unforgettable New Year
by ms.margie
Summary: It has always been a ritual for Yi Jung and Ga Eul to be in each other's arms during new year's night. However, as their relationship progress and each year came, Yi Jung have became changed man. Ga Eul struggles to figure out why and tries to make things work. Will their ritual at new year continue or end? Find out in The Unforgettable New Year. [*Updated* with an epilogue now!]
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Note:** My first fanfic online. ^_^ (So please be nice. LOL) I don't consider myself a good writer, but reading other SoEul fanfics have really inspired me. Hope you enjoy my take!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Happy New Year!"

The clock had just struck midnight and the Auld Lang Syne tune came on. Fireworks exploded in the sky as the sound of ohs and awes was heard from the crowd below. Champagne bottles were being popped open and drinks were being toasted. Families and friends were gathered around, laughing and celebrating the new year at the lavish backyard of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's mansion.

No one was paying attention to the couple that sat a few feet away from them. Yi Jung and Ga Eul had been cuddling each other in the same position for the last hour. Their eyes gazing into each other's soul. They had made a promise to be the last and first person to see each other as the old year leaves and the new year enter.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said in his husky voice. "Saranghae." He cupped one of her cheeks and gently kissed her lips.

"Nado saranghae, Yi Jung," Ga Eul kissed him back.

Yi Jung whisper into Ga Eul's ear some encouraging words of his undying love for her. She held him tighter at every word, worried that she may lose the only thing that made her heart beat.

When the party settle down and the fireworks was done, Yi Jung smiled and took Ga Eul's hand. He led her to the center of the crowd and one of the servants brought over his saxophone. Everyone got quiet and watched as Yi Jung held his saxophone and stood in front of Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, I first played this song to you when you stole my heart. Now I'm playing it again because it belongs to you forever," Yi Jung said.

How can I not love this man? Ga Eul thought. She gave a heartwarming smile as Yi Jung began performing the same music he played for her the night of their pretend date at the nightclub. Her heart flutter at each note and she reminisced how she fell head over heels for this handsome man who captured her heart with his charisma, smile, and touch.

She had waited patiently for him during the three years he went to study and improve his pottery skills in Sweden. She trusted he will come back for her and even rejected some men when they asked her out. Her parents got worried for her not being in the dating scene, yet she assured them by using the excuse that she didn't have time for dating because her studies of becoming a teacher was more important.

She later question herself the last year of waiting for Yi Jung. Was waiting for him worth it? What if he came back and found her unattractive or different? What if he was too busy to even meet her? They had kept in close contact throughout the years with text and phone calls. However, that was never the same as seeing each other in person.

Ga Eul knew that falling for Yi Jung, came with baggage. He was a drinker, loved the party scene, and was a well-known playboy throughout the country of South Korea. He also grew up in a wealthy family and is an heir to the famous So Arts Museum. The museum is the most visited museum in South Korea and Yi Jung was to become the third generation to inherit the company. When people hear of the museum, they not only know of the artworks found in the building, they also know of the So family heritage.

Ga Eul's doubts on her relationship with Yi Jung disappeared the day he unexpectedly showed up at her job. Out of all the days, it was the day she was teaching her kindergarten students some pottery skills. His husky voice and enchanting smile at the door steps took her back to the first time she saw him. It only took a blink of an eye for all her feelings to come rushing back. He asked her out that night and they made love for the first time a month later at a secluded beach in JeJu island as the sun was setting.

That was six months ago, and here they are, still together, more in love than Romeo and Juliet. The crowd applauded as Yi Jung was done performing. Ga Eul was about to embrace him because he was too perfect, she needed to check if he was still human. But he held her hands before she could make her move.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said, gazing into her eyes. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. Even my dreams are only of you. I want to see you every second of every day in every year. I want you to be the last person I see when I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up."

He got on one knee and looked up into her eyes. He can feel his heart thumping so hard. This has been a night he had been rehearsing in his head ever since he realized Ga Eul was the one. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

"You taught me how soulmates truly do exist. May you also teach me how soulmates can grow old together?"

Ga Eul nodded in shock. Her hands couldn't stop shaking at what was happening.

Yi Jung reach inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He held it up and open it, and a huge diamond ring was exposed. Ga Eul gasp along with the crowd.

"Ga Eul, will you marry me?" he finally said.

Tears swell up in Ga Eul's eyes and she felt like she was in heaven. "Yes," she choked out. "Yes!"

"Ga Eul! Saranghae!" Yi Jung jump up with joy into her arms. "Saranghae!"

They embraced and kissed passionately as everyone cheered them on with tears in their eyes. Another set of firework show came on in the sky. This time it was filled with colorful hearts and stars. Even though Yi Jung was the one that ordered this last set of fireworks, he couldn't keep his eyes off his new fiancee.

"You're so damn beautiful," he told her as their forehead rest against each other.

"And you're so damn sexy," she replied back.

Three months later, they had a beautiful and small wedding with their families and close friends at a beach in Bali. Sixteen months after their wedding, their daughter Yoo Eun was born.

Ga Eul thought Yoo Eun was going to make life much better for her and Yi Jung. Their daughter was a gift they created together and the joy the baby brought should only make them closer. However, to Ga Eul's surprise, Yi Jung became more distance. She notice that he wasn't smiling as much as he used to and he would often come home from work in silent.

At first, she let it go, believing that the inherited of the So Arts Museum and his new position as the president was the reason for his changed behavior. She believed it was only going to be temporary. Yet, a year later, his attitude remain the same.

Yi Jung spends half of the year traveling to different countries to give lectures, attend auction exhibitions, or have business meetings. Ga Eul thought those lonely nights was the problem for his behavior. She made the difficult decision to quit her teaching job so she travel with him. Yi Jung wasn't happy about the idea but she insisted it was best for their relationship. She even bribed him by giving him one of the best nights of his life. After their four hours strenuous exercise in bed, Yi Jung finally gave in to a tired, yet happy Ga Eul.

Traveling with Yi Jung seem to work and Ga Eul was pleased to see him smiling again. Even their sex life was becoming more better and often. But things changed when Yoo Eun was 19 months old. It was during one of Yi Jung's business trips to Los Angeles, California.

Yi Jung had two lectures at the University of California, Los Angeles and a forum to attend at an art convention. He had to cancel all the events because Yoo Eun got sick the second day they arrived. They spend the whole week at the hospital and even had to stay a few extra days, missing their flight home because the doctor had advised them that a sudden change in environment may cause Yoo Eun to get sick again.

It was the longest trip of their lives. They were hoping that during Yi Jung's days off from work, they can visit some of the popular landmarks the city had to offer. It was their first time in Los Angeles. Ga Eul had always wanted to walk on Hollywood Blvd and taste one of the burgers at the popular In & Out Burgers joint. Yi Jung wanted to take his family to Disneyland or relax at the Santa Monica beach. Yet, they did none of their plans because their mind was only focus on Yoo Eun.

When Yi Jung agreed to let Ga Eul travel with him, he also had Yoo Eun in mind to go with them. Sure, he can always hire a nanny to babysit their daughter. But the thought of leaving Yoo Eun for weeks end in the care of another person with neither of him nor Ga Eul around didn't sit well with him.

When they landed back in South Korea again, Yi Jung made it clear to Ga Eul that Ga Eul and Yoo Eun can no longer travel with him. He couldn't risk another scare like that, especially at a different country. It made Ga Eul upset and she pleaded that they should hire a nanny. But Yi Jung was having none of it. He even avoided Ga Eul for a few days because he didn't want to fall for another one of her tricks.

He told Ga Eul to go back to her teaching job, but she didn't want to. She was worried that going back, things may go back to their old ways again and that was the last thing she wanted. She later learn that it didn't matter if she have or a job or not. Within six weeks of not traveling together anymore, their relationship was back to Yi Jung being distance and Ga Eul finding ways to make it work out.

Ga Eul felt hopeless and wonder if she will ever see the Yi Jung she fell in love with. She has never felt so lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the So Arts Museum," the tour guide said to a group of high school students in an open hall at the entrance of the museum. "Before I show you the best contemporary artworks only found here in South Korea, I would like to share with you the history of this amazing museum. Where we're standing at right now was originally a small building purchased by this man." The tour guide pointed to a painted portrait on the wall they were standing in front of. It was a portrait of an old man with huge smile on his face dressed in a lavish suit.

"This is Mr. So In Jung, the founder of this museum. After fighting in the Korean War, he believed the best medicine for the hardship he had to endured was doing what he loved best, pottery. He started his pottery studio here in Seoul in 1956 and became famous for his unique porcelains. Many Koreans came to visit his studio to watch and learn from him. In 1964, his studio became a museum filled with his porcelains and was called So Pottery Museum.

When his son, Mr. So Ji Sung here," the tour guide pointed to another painted portrait with of a man in his late 50s, also smiling and dressed nicely, "...when he took over and inherited the museum, he wanted to grow the museum and make it one of the best places in South Korea. He began buying famous artworks and and brought in sculptures that no Koreans had ever seen. To make room for these new art pieces, he bought all the neighboring buildings and added an extra 35,000 square feet to this two story museum. The museum grew and changed its name to what is now known as So Arts Museum.

After retiring three years ago, Mr. Ji Sung's son," the tour guide gesture towards a painted portrait of Yi Jung who was half smiling. "So Yi Jung now looks over the museum and wants to push his father's vision further. He wants to bring in more international artworks and visitors. He plans to also bring in famous artists to teach and give lectures to students and visitors. His goal is to make So Arts Museum a world renowned destination."

One of the students raised his hand and the tour guide pointed at him. "Question?"

"What is being built outside?" the student asked.

"Ah, excellent question," the tour guide answer. "The noises you're hearing outside from the west wing of this building will be the future home of an auditorium and classrooms. The building is on schedule to open in another two months."

Some of the students suddenly started murmuring and glancing to a man who had just entered the museum. He walked passed the group and one of the student yelled out, "Are you Mr. So Yi Jung?"

Yi Jung stopped and faced the group. He smiled and walked towards them. "Yes, I am," he answer. "And how are you fine people doing this afternoon?"

A few of the students replied "good", some gave nervous bows, and the rest stood stunned that one of the man from the painted portrait is now standing in front of them.

"I hope all you enjoy the tour and learn about the many artworks we have here at the museum," Yi Jung continue. "Most of these pieces cannot be found anywhere else in this world. So please, explore the place and make art a part of your life." He slightly bow to the students and headed towards the elevator behind the reception area.

"How did the meeting go?" his secretary asked when he reached the second floor to his office. His secretary was an old lady who wore thick glasses and have been working with the business since Yi Jung's father took over.

"A few of the stockholders wants to sell because our stocks is down by 9%," Yi Jung said in frustration. "I can't believe we fell to 9%. Aish. But I'm more surprise they already want to sell."

"Well, it can't be as bad as two years ago," she replied.

Two years ago, the company's stocks fell to the lowest it's ever been that Yi Jung was on the verge of losing the museum. He panicked and spent countless weeks trying to keep his remaining stockholders. He rarely slept or went home and even grew a five o'clock shadow. He watched the stock market closely and prayed for it to rise again. It took two excruciating months for the stocks to peak again and another month just to stay steady. Yet Yi Jung wasn't satisfied and continue to look for more buyers.

It wasn't just the stocks that dictated his mood. Some days, things would be looking good and he'll be the happiest person in the museum. He would receive a rare art piece added to his gallery or there would be busloads of new visitors which accumulated more profit.

Then there were the bad days that everyone knew to avoid him because his silence and cold glares told the whole story. He'll loses a client or had to fired a lazy employee. What made him even more upset is when he loses a bid on a special art piece. He hated losing that he made it a mission to hit every auction he can attend. He wanted the best and rarest sculptures in his museum.

"Let's not talk about two years ago," Yi Jung told his secretary. Whenever he was reminded of those tough time, it always made him angry.

His secretary nodded. "Ahem…," she said as Yi Jung was about to enter his office. "You have some mail here." She handed him a handful of letters and packages.

Yi Jung took it and went inside his office. He tossed the mail on his presidential desk and took off his blazer. After hanging the blazer on the nearby coat rack, he went to lay his head down on his desk. He needed to rest his mind because the stress of the stocks was giving him a migraine.

It felt like he had only rested for a minute when the phone on his desk rang loudly, forcing him to answer at the fifth tone. "Hello," he answered.

"Mr. So, it's Mr. Kim, the owner of the construction crew that's building your new auditorium and classrooms."

He cleared his throat and sat back in his leather chair. "Hi Mr. Kim. How may I help you?"

"I just read your stocks fell to 9%. If it keeps falling, I may have to postpone our construction."

Yi Jung paused for a second, surprise at Mr. Kim's proposition. He wasn't expecting a call like this from Mr. Kim. At least, not this soon. "Mr. Kim, I assure you, everything with the stock will be okay."

"You told me the same thing when you were down at 6%. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"The stocks usually decline by a big margin before it can increase again. I promise you, it will increase."

Mr. Kim remain silent for a while, unsure on what to believe. "Okay," he finally replied. "But if it falls another percent, expect to see none of my crew at your facility. I can't work with a business that is losing money and cannot pay me. I also have a family to feed and bills to pay."

"I understand, but remember our clause that you are to finish my building by February 15." Yi Jung needed to make sure Mr. Kim was still on the same page as him.

"Of course I remember our clause," Mr. Kim said frustrated. "However, no where in the clause does it say that it I can't stop construction on your order."

"Mr. Kim…" Yi Jung said, but Mr. Kim had already hung up. "Aish!" Yi Jung scream, throwing the phone down on his desk. "I can't believe these fools is giving up on my business already."

He glared at the pile of mail on his desk, thinking of how work never ends. He took the pile and quickly skim through them.

"Junk...junk...junk…," he said, throwing the junk mail into a trash bin. He paused at the next mail. "Hmm... Kyoto University, huh." He opened the Kyoto university mail and read the letter inside. It was an invitation to do a lecture at their university. It sound interesting enough that he placed the letter in a folder and continue skimming through the remaining mail.

"Junk...junk..." He stop at the next mail and smirk. It was a Forbes magazine and his friend, Jun Pyo was on the cover. "This jerk is always on the cover." He tossed the magazine on the side of his desk.

He grabbed the next mail and saw it was from the International Auction Foundation. He quickly open it and read the letter inside. "...We cordially invite you to join us for two weeks at our auction exhibitions throughout Asia at the end of this year…" he read to himself.

The International Auction Foundation is a popular exhibition tour throughout the Asian countries. It is the only time buyers can bid on the best international artworks and sellers can sell their works at the highest prices. It is a fancy event held every four years and only attended by the rich and famous.

Yi Jung knew he have to attend. Not attending is like the Pope not showing up for a mass. He can't let other buyers be buying an art piece that he can possibly bring and display in his museum. Going to these auctions is also like a treasure hunt for him. He often felt like Indiana Jones, but in a nice suit without the signature hat and rope.

It was also the only time he can meet hundreds of famous artists. Maybe he can persuade some of them to become his clients. They can have their artwork at his gallery or perhaps teach in some of his classes or give lectures. All the exciting ideas came rushing through his mind. He quickly clicked a button on his phone and his secretary answered. "Yes, Yi Jung?"

"Ahjumma, please cancel any appointments between the dates from…" he glanced at the tour dates, "December 22 to…," he paused for a second, noticing the next date, "...to January 4. I want to schedule those two weeks to attend some auctions."

"Okay, I'll make sure to revise your schedule. Anything else?"

"That's all for now. Thank you."

He clicked the button on the phone to disconnect the line. From December 22 to January 4? I'm going to miss Christmas and new year with Ga Eul and Yoo Eun, he realized. But I have to do this. It's for the future of my business. It's for the future of Yoo Eun.

The day that Yi Jung found out Ga Eul was pregnant with Yoo Eun was a time he should be happy and excited. Yet he felt himself stressed and worried. He knew someday he will have to hand the museum to his offspring which he was happy to do. It was part of being a chaebol. But he wasn't expecting to be a father so soon. The added responsibility was a burden for him. Knowing the fact that Yoo Eun was now the heir of his business, he felt the pressure of making sure the museum stay within the So family's name. The three painted portraits he saw daily when he enters his office is a perfect reminder of that. He didn't want to be the one to end the business his grandfather worked so hard for.

The ring of his cell phone took his mind off his thoughts. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Yi Jung, how's everything at work?" It was his father.

"I assume you read the paper about our stock," Yi Jung replied. Yi Jung knew the only time his father would call is when something bad had gone on with the business. Otherwise, his father was usually busy golfing or traveling.

"Yes, I did read about it," his father said.

"You don't have to worry, abeoji. I have everything under control."

"I'm not worry about the business. I'm worry about you, Yi Jung. I don't want you to be going mad like two years ago."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Please Yi Jung, take my advice. Hire an assistant to help you do some of your travels and paperworks. Your grandfather and I both had assistants, and even then, we were stressed out. Trust me, you need one. You're overworking yourself by not having one."

"Abeoji, I can handle myself. I don't need someone helping me." If Yi Jung was to be honest, it was because he couldn't trust people and prefer to do things on my own.

"Yi Jung, listen to me. I can help you…"

"That's all for now," Yi Jung cutted off his father. "I'm busy and have to go. Let's talk some other time." He hung up before his father can say another word. He lean back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling and tighten his lips.

Having his father help him made feel like a failure. He didn't want to be a little boy that needed to hold his father's hands and be guided to the right direction. He wanted to make a name for himself too. He wanted his own vision of the museum to become reality.

He slowly got up and walked over a window with his hands in his pants pocket. The sky was overcast and the street was jammed pack with cars. He often would watch the people walking back and forth on the streets and wonder what life would be like if he was one of those country bumpkin. Maybe things will be different and carefree.

There was a knock at the door and his secretary walked in with a huge pile of paperworks in her arm. "Some paperworks for you to read through and sign." She laid them on his desk. "And don't forget your appointment with Mr. Park in another half hour from now."

Yi Jung nodded and headed back to his desk to focus on his daily routine again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yi Jung was a workaholic and spent more time at work than at home. His typical work hours were from 7am until 7pm. Most days, he'll work a few hours over, trying to finish up some late paperworks or mingling with the graveyard security guards after closing time. Tonight was no different. The long hours usually takes a toll on him that when he goes home, he'll head straight to his pottery studio to relax.

His studio was a detached building behind the main house. Unlike the main house, the studio was small and had a victorian look to it. For the last year, he had slowly turn his studio into a mancave. He had taken down some of his porcelains that used to be display on the shelves and replaced it with a shrine dedicated to a European soccer team. There was also the addition of a lounge area with a mini bar at one corner of the room. He once had a huge poster by the bar of the latest Lotus car, but had to tear it down because Ga Eul got upset of the half naked woman posing next to the car. His studio was a sanctuary for him where he can get away from reality and just be alone.

Ga Eul knew that whenever Yi Jung was in his studio after work, it was a sign he didn't want to be bother. She was fully aware of the recent decline in the museum's stocks. She found most of the news about the museum from reading the newspaper or through friends. It was rarely from Yi Jung. She knew when he was home, he hated talking about work. He prefer to keep his work problems at work and believe Ga Eul and Yoo Eun should only see the 'family man' side of him at home.

Normally, Ga Eul will leave him alone on days like these. However, it was a Friday night and she have missed her husband very much. He had been working overtime for the last two weeks that she haven't gotten the chance to talk with him much. The only time they saw each other was in bed, and even then, he would be fast asleep and snoring within minutes.

Ga Eul was hoping Yi Jung would be home before Yoo Eun fell asleep. She knew Yoo Eun must be missing her father too. Unfortunately, he came home past Yoo Eun bedtime, leaving Ga Eul alone waiting for him. After noticing the lights on at his studio, she wander out to it.

She entered the studio quietly and saw Yi Jung was sitting lazily in his recliner sofa with the flat screen TV across from him on. His shoes laid next to the sofa and his blazer and tie was on the coffee table. He had unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt and had a cold bottle of beer in his right hand.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul said as she approach him.

"Hmm?" he replied without leaving his eyes from the TV screen.

"I made dinner earlier if you're hungry." She was standing next to him now, studying his face.

"I'm fine," Yi Jung answer. He sat up straight and glanced around the room curiously. "Where's Yoo Eun?"

"She's in bed already...You should be in bed too."

Yi Jung took a drink of his beer and looked up at her. "I'm not sleepy yet. You should head there first. I need to catch up on some sport news." He took the remote control that was on the armrest and changed the channel from a criminal drama to a sports show.

Ga Eul inch in closer towards him. "I can't sleep if you're not next to me."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just give me some space for a while."

That wasn't the answer she was looking for. "You don't even let Yoo Eun and I visit you at work because you say we're in the way," she pouted. "Then when you're home, all you ask for is space. I'm tired of this. When can you have some space for Yoo Eun and I too?"

Yi Jung glanced up at her, annoyed. "I never said you and Yoo Eun were in my way, I said I couldn't focus on my job when the two of you are there." He took another quick drink of his beer and was back at watching the sport show. "I've explained to you many times that work is stressful and all I want is some time for myself. Is that hard to understand?"

"Of course I understand you," Ga Eul said, looking away. "It just means you're selfish and don't want me around." She saw Yi Jung rolling his eyes from the corner of her eyes. That made her more upset. "If you want more space and time for yourself, then don't come to bed tonight. Just stay in this lousy room and sleep in that recliner since it's much more comfortable than sleeping with me." She was about to walk off but felt Yi Jung's hand grab onto her wrist tightly.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung glared up at her.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, not fighting off the grip. Instead of looking at the stern face he had on, she looked down to her feet, half hoping that he may just follow her to bed.

Yi Jung hated when Ga Eul made him look like a bad person. He never thought of himself as a bad person, just a man asking for some peace and quiet. Most times, he'll let Ga Eul leave and ignored her harsh remarks. However, what she said a moment ago really stain him...and deep down, he really wanted to be with her tonight.

"Stay," he said. "Stay with me and we can go to bed together later."

A small smile grew on Ga Eul's face, but she quickly hid it away. She was happy he wanted her to stay yet at the same time, she didn't want him to know she was desperate. "But I thought you didn't want me and wanted to be by yourself," she pouted.

Yi Jung didn't want to get into another one of her mischievous debates. He wasn't in the mood for it and it may just make him change his mind and let her leave. He pulled her onto his lap causing her to shriek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay with me," he whisper in her face.

Ga Eul instinctively wrapped her arms on his shoulder. "Jungie," she called him by his cutesy nickname. "But you don't even miss me or want me," she whisper back, lowering her eyes.

"I never said that," Yi Jung replied. "Stop putting words in my mouth."

She clutched onto him closer and stared into his eyes. "Please let Yoo Eun and I visit you at work again. I promise we won't bother you."

Yi Jung drank the last few drops of his beer and tossed the bottle on the floor. "I'm rarely in my office. I'm always busy and running around everywhere..."

"Well, let us run around with you," she pleaded.

"No, Ga Eul," Yi Jung narrow his eyes. The thought of Ga Eul asking for attention or Yoo Eun playfully wandering off in the museum worried him.

"Then let's…," Ga Eul was about to say, but was cut short when she felt Yi Jung's warm lips on hers.

It was the only way for Yi Jung to shut her up. He held his lips on hers, hoping she'll respond back and not say another word. Instead, he felt himself wanting her more. All he can taste was how soft and sweet her lips were.

Ga Eul lower her eyes and slowly responded back. Any kiss he gave her was irresistible and made her float in thin air. She mumbled his cutesy name into his mouth as their kisses became more passionate.

Yi Jung ran his hand up and down her thigh, squeezing and caressing it, wishing it was her smooth skin in his fingers instead of her jeans. Ga Eul's hands found its way to the back of his head, her fingers running through his now messy hair. They quietly moan and can feel their hunger for each other growing every second, prompting Ga Eul to shift her body to a more comfortable position on Yi Jung's lap.

Once she was straddled on him, Yi Jung grabbed her butt with both of his hands and squeezed it causing a cheerful giggle out of her. She loved it when he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He pulled her in closer, yearning for more of her sensuous body.

"You're mine tonight," he smirk into Ga Eul's face.

"Jungie," Ga Eul giggle again, cupping his cheeks.

They kissed again for a while until Yi Jung's wet lips went down and found her neck. He sucked it like a vampire tasting blood for the first time. Ga Eul closed her eyes and moan at the bite, enjoying the mark he was leaving on her. She was about to join in on the fun and kiss his perfect jawline, when the sound of a phone ringing under her leg startled her. Yi Jung suddenly pulled himself back, his hand digging into his pants pocket.

"Yi Jung, just let it go to voicemail," Ga Eul pleaded.

He ignored her and pulled out his cell phone. It continued to ring in his hand. He glanced at the caller ID number and saw it was coming from the museum. He rarely get calls this late from his job, so he knew it must be an important call.

"Hello," he answered.

Ga Eul clutch his neck, watching his face turning more serious every few seconds. She kissed the side of his lips, hoping it'll distract him from whomever that was on the other end. It didn't work and she frowned. The more narrow his eyebrows got, the more she got worried. She didn't want to stop what they were doing because it has been awhile since they've been this intimate.

"I have to go right now," Yi Jung said after being on the phone for no than two minutes.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked, half surprised and half angry.

"Someone tried to break into the museum," Yi Jung sighed. "Luckily, the alarm came on and scared the thief away." He tried pulling Ga Eul to the side so he can get up, but she continue to hold him tightly.

"If the thief ran away, then there's no need for you to go," she said.

"The alarm came on because he broke the side door. I need to go check on the door and make sure the guards are okay." He forcefully untangled her grip around his neck causing her to jerk backwards. He got off the recliner and stood up.

"The thief never even got inside the building, so why would the guards be hurt?" she asked confused.

He turned the TV off and fixed his dress shirt nicely. "Ga Eul, even if they didn't get hurt, I still have to go make sure they're fine. They're my employees and it's part of my job as the boss. I also need to check how badly the damage on the door is."

Ga Eul looked up and down on him. "But don't you want to know how bad I can get tonight?" She licked her bottom lip and bit it.

He hated when she behaved this way because her cute yet naughty posture makes him want to jump on her and tear her clothes off. Yet he remain composed, not wanting to fall for her silly seductions. If he always fell for them, no one will be running his business.

He took his blazer from the coffee table and wore it. "Ga Eul, I have to go."

Ga Eul frown as she watch Yi Jung leave the room. She knew his job was important, yet she couldn't help but feel jealous of it. She slowly got off the recliner and left the studio too.

She waited for him in their bed, hoping he'll be back sooner than she wished for. But after two hours, she lost hope and drifted to sleep. She must had only slept for an hour when a movement on the bed woke her up. She opened one of her eyes and saw Yi Jung laying an arm length away from her in bed. He was facing the other way and was already snoring.

She rubbed both of her eyes with her fingers and slowly crawled towards him under the thin blanket. She hugged him from behind and his warm body instantly made her feel cozy like cuddling a big, thermal teddy bear.

"Yi Jung," she whisper when she realized her embrace woke him up. "Yi Jung," she repeated when he didn't answer.

He had tried his best to slip into bed quietly and not wake her up because he hoping to get in a few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't go as he wished. "Hmm?" he decided to answer with his eyes still shut.

"How did it go?" Ga Eul asked.

"Okay."

"How's the guards?" She cared enough to ask.

"Good."

"And the door?"

"Messed up. Need to get it fix."

"What about the thief?"

"We have surveillance cameras and gave them to the cops."

"Hopefully he gets caught."

"Um-huh."

She lean into him and kissed his ear twice. "Yi Jung," she whisper into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said with a sigh.

"Turn around."

"I'm tired, Ga Eul."

"Please."

"I'm tired," he said irritated.

"But you said I was yours tonight," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was when I wasn't tired yet."

Ga Eul pulled her arm away from him and laid on her back. "I don't like you. You're such a liar."

His silence made her upset. "You're a meanie." Still silence from him. She frown. "You act like a good boss to your employees, but at home, you can't even be a good boss to me. All you know how to be is a lying, selfish, meanie boss."

She glanced over at him, but he remain unmoved. She assumed he probably fell asleep and wasn't even listening to her. She turn to face the other way angrily and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

Suddenly, she felt Yi Jung's muscular arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "I'm not a good boss, huh?" he asked.

Ga Eul tried fighting his arm away, but he was too strong. "You're a bad boss," she shriek. "Let me go."

"I'll let you go after I show you what kind of a boss I am," he replied in his husky voice. He forced her to lay on her back and climbed on top of her.

"Jungie," Ga Eul groan when his full weight crush her.

"Be nice to your boss now," he smirk. Ga Eul giggled in excitement when he pulled both of her hands above her head and sucked into her mouth. Soon, she was moaning his name with the rhythm of how the bed shook.

To her disappointment, it only lasted within half an hour and he was off her, facing away again as if nothing happen.

"You're still a bad boss," Ga Eul cried, slapping his back that was covered with the scratches she created and she still craving for him. This time though, no matter what she did or said, Yi Jung didn't care and was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Saturday afternoon and two weeks before Christmas. Jan Di and Ga Eul were at the mall doing some Christmas shopping. It had been a day the two friends had been planning for and was looking forward too. They took their time shopping, hopping from store to store. After three hours and a bundle of bags in their hands, they decided to rest their legs at a tea cafe.

"How's everything at work?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di after taking a drink of her tea.

"It can get very tiring, but I still love doing it," Jan Di smiled. Jan Di was a full time nurse at a hospital in the Gangnam district. "Ah! I have to tell you this crazy story that just happen last week!"

Ga Eul perked up from her chair, interested. "Tell me."

"So the paramedics brought in this 76 years old lady," Jan Di said, leaning into the table with an eager expression. "The paramedics said that by the time they got to the lady's house, she was already dead because they couldn't find her pulse. They brought her to the hospital in a body bag and my sunbae told me it was my turn and nurse Choi's turn to take the body to the morgue department. So we had the body on a bed, wheeling it away. We joked and laughed, trying to keep things light because we hated going to the morgue. Then when we got inside the elevator, the bag suddenly started moving like crazy and nurse Choi and I screamed our heads off!"

"Aigoo!" Ga Eul gasp. "I thought she was dead?"

"That's what we thought too! For a second, we also thought we were on some stupid prank show, but we weren't. I almost peed in my pants when the lady sat up!"

Ga Eul's mouth flew open. "No way."

Jan Di scoffed. "We later found out that her heart stopped for a few hours, but for some odd reason, it revived and she was conscious again."

"That. Is. So. Freaky," Ga Eul stared in disbelief. "I've never heard of a story like that before."

"Yeah. It's even worst when you're part of the story." Jan Di pursed her lips, hoping to never be apart of zombie like story again.

"Let's hope it's the last time," Ga Eul tried to comfort her friend. She felt bad that Jan Di had to experience something so frighten.

Jan Di placed her elbow onto the table they were sitting at and rested her chin on her hand. "Yah, how's little Yoo Eun? I miss her so much."

Ga Eul smiled. "She's doing great. I've been trying to get her off the bottle, but it's still a struggle for her especially at night."

"Aww, poor baby," Jan Di frown. "Do you have any recent picture of her? I haven't seen her for over two months."

"Two months? We need to hang out more often," Ga Eul suggested as she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

"I told you to bring Yoo Eun with you today," Jan Di pouted.

"I know, and I was going to, but Yi Jung insisted on babysitting her because he was free today. I didn't want to say no since he rarely spends time with her because of his job."

"I can't believe Yi Jung actually have time to watch Yoo Eun. Maybe the North will reunify with us sooner than I think," Jan Di laughed. Jan Di have never been a fan of Yi Jung. She blamed Yi Jung for making Ga Eul quit her job and hates how he always chose his work over his family.

"I'm just happy he's spending time with Yoo Eun," Ga Eul replied, skimming through her phone. She held it up to Jan Di when she found some of Yoo Eun's pictures. "I just took this one the other day." Jan Di took her phone and glared into the screen closely. It was a picture of Yoo Eun sitting on her bed in a princess pajama and trying to pose a peace sign with her tiny hand.

"She's so cute!" Jan Di beamed. "And she has gotten so big! I still remember the day she was born, and now she's two?!" She shook her head, amazed at how fast time flies. "Aww, she has your pretty eyes and Yi Jung's chubby cheeks and dimple."

"Most people say she has my tantrums and Yi Jung's stubbornness."

Jan Di laughed. "Omo. A little SoEul. How adorable." She tapped the screen on the phone to the next picture and laughed again. "Oh no! Poor Yoo Eun's face and hands are all covered in black bean sauce." She held up the phone to remind Ga Eul of the photo.

Ga Eul laughed upon seeing it too. "I made some jjajangmyeon for lunch and of course, Yoo Eun made a mess eating hers."

The girls spend the next twenty minutes laughing and discussing each picture of Yoo Eun. "Yah, I heard someone broke into the museum last Friday," Jan Di said after they were done going through all the pictures. "Is it true?"

Ga Eul nodded. "It's true, but it wasn't serious and fortunately, no one was hurt. The thief broke the side door though, but the alarm came on and scared him off. Yi Jung spent the whole week worrying about that stupid door. It took them a few days to fix it and from what I heard, he spent most of those times at work helping the security guards guard the door. As if those guards didn't know how to do their jobs." She rolled her eyes. She was about to mention how Yi Jung didn't come home for three nights straight after the night of their quick lovemaking session, all because of that door. But decided to keep that part to herself.

"Aish. Your man can be so paranoid about everything." Jan Di swallow her last drop of tea. "And how's the stock? Jun Pyo told me it was down again."

"The last time I checked, it actually rose by 2% and have been steady since then."

"That's good to hear," Jan Di smiled. Like everyone else, Jan Di knew the stock had an effect on Yi Jung's mood. With a healthy stock means a happy Yi Jung, and a happy Yi Jung led to an even more happy Ga Eul. All Jan Di wants is for her best friend to be happy. "Oh, I have to tell you a secret," Jan Di suddenly whisper.

Ga Eul lean in with her ears perking towards Jan Di. "What is it?"

"Jun Pyo and I are trying again."

Ever since Jun Pyo and Jan Di got married six years ago, they have been trying to have a baby, but with no luck. The rumor started three years ago when Jun Pyo's childhood friends, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung, would tease him that he may not be doing things right in bed to conceive a baby.

In order to prove he was doing things right, Jun Pyo had secretly recorded a sex tape of him with Jan Di. Unfortunately for him, Jan Di found the recording device the following morning and destroyed the tape. She also threatened to leave him if he ever does anything mischief like that again. Knowing how Jan Di is true to her words, he was never able to prove to his friends what he was capable of and the silly rumor continued on about his manhood.

Ga Eul cheerfully smiled of the exciting news. "That's great, Jan Di. I wish you and Jun Pyo lots of luck."

"Thanks, Ga Eul. We need all the luck we can get. We haven't told anyone about this because the last time we did, Jun Pyo's abeoji held a gosa ceremony to call on all the ancestors' to bless us for good fortune." Jan Di threw her hand on her forehead remembering how long and annoying the ceremony took. "Omo, that was too much."

Ga Eul chuckled. "You're right, it's better not to tell anyone. We wouldn't want to sacrifice and slaughter all the pigs in South Korea now."

"Aish, I don't even want to talk about those poor pigs!" Jan Di scowl.

"Jan Di," Ga Eul asked in a curious tone after finishing her tea. "I know you and Jun Pyo work a lot and probably don't see each other as much as Yi Jung and I see each other. How do the two of you continue to make your relationship work?"

Jan Di sat up straight, a bit surprised at Ga Eul's question. "Honestly, it's not easy. We've had many tough times as much as good times. But I think the reason why we're still together is because we trust each other and are open to the changes in our relationship. When I married Jun Pyo, I knew I was also marrying his business, and I had to accept that or else things between will never work." She folded her arms on top of the table. "That's why I was worried when you married Yi Jung. I didn't want to see you suffer because I know what it feels like to marry an heir."

She reach out and took one of Ga Eul's hand that was also resting on the table. She can see how attentively Ga Eul was listening and the darkness in Ga Eul's eyes told her the question was more about Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, it's always hard the first few years, but once you accept that Yi Jung's job will always be apart of your life, everything will get better."

Ga Eul gave an uncomfortable smile. "I have accepted Yi Jung's job. It's just that...I didn't expect it to be this complicated. I thought he was the lonely, so I did my best keep him happy. Still, it seem to not work and most times, I feel he prefer to not have me around. I tried talking with him about our issue, but he'll just ignore me or act as if everything is fine. At the end, I was the one that was feeling lonely and is always asking for his attention." She looked down and began playing with the tea bag in her cup. She softly chuckled for feeling like an idiot. "I guess I was being too naive and assumed I could make things work out with Yi Jung and his job."

"Ga Eul, Yi Jung is lucky to have you as his wife. You're already doing your best. You can't be hard on yourself for trying." Jan Di sighed. "Still, if you keep sitting around and wait for Yi Jung to be the man you fell in love with, you're only going to be disappointed. Personally, I think it's time for to go back to being a teacher again. Try to keep your mind off what's going on at home. Hire a nanny to watch Yoo Eun and just support Yi Jung from the side line."

Ga Eul knew deep down, Jan Di was right. She can't keep waiting for Yi Jung. She have to be the one that have to change. If she can't change, nothing around her will ever change. She looked up and into Jan Di's eyes. A huge grin grew on her face. "Maybe I'll take you up on your suggestion. I do miss my teaching days."

"That's the Ga Eul I know," Jan Di smiled back. "Come on, let's stop with these sob stories and go finish up on our shopping." The girls left their bill on the table and headed out the cafe.

They continued to hit every store again. Ga Eul had purchased a scarf for her father, a blouse for her mother, a pair of slippers for her grandfather, and a watch for her grandmother. She tried looking for a gift for Jan Di as well, hoping to come back at a later date to buy it. That's when she remember how Jan Di loved the the pottery vases she made a few months ago and decided to make a similar one for Jan Di's present.

She had the most fun shopping for Yoo Eun because there was so many cute little girl clothes. She ended up buying nine different outfits. Spoiling Yoo Eun was one of her weakness. She also got Yoo Eun a princess raincoat, a doll of Olaf, the funny snowman from the film Frozen, a Hello Kitty backpack, a handful of flowery hair clips, a bunch of coloring books, a tea set toy, and some block puzzles. Even Jan Di joined in and bought the most expensive tablet for Yoo Eun.

It was easy for Jan Di to find some presents for Jun Pyo. She got him a gold chain necklace, a leather jacket, and just for kicks, a hair straightener iron just to see how Jun Pyo would react.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, always had trouble finding the right present for Yi Jung. Yi Jung wasn't a materialistic person, and like most men, if it's not cars, video games, or girls, everything else seem uninteresting. She thought of purchasing some type of jewelry, or a suit, or even an arcade machine for his man cave, but everything she looked at seem to not satisfied her. She decided it was best to buy his gift another time. She didn't want to drag Jan Di around because she was being too meticulous.

As they exited out of a sport store, Jan Di received a text from Jun Pyo. "Aigoo!" she cried. "Look at this adorable picture of Jun Pyo with Yoo Eun!" It was a selfie picture of a happy Jun Pyo holding a cheerful Yoo Eun on his lap.

Ga Eul smiled when she saw the picture. "Was that just taken right now?"

"Yes. So, that must mean Yi Jung brought Yoo Eun to my place. I guess Yi Jung needed help babysitting after all." Jan Di laughed. "Yah, If you're done shopping, then let's go to my house since Yoo Eun is there. I need a selfie with that little girl too!" The girls headed outside towards Jan Di's chauffeur and the waiting sedan car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yi Jung was planning to babysit Yoo Eun by himself until two hours after Ga Eul left to go shopping with Jan Di, he received a text from Woo Bin. Woo Bin had text that he and Ji Hoo were over at Jun Pyo's place, and if Yi Jung wanted to hang out too. Of course Yi Jung couldn't reject his friend's invitation. Hanging out with his friends was another outlet from his daily stress and for him to be himself.

Ever since the four friends graduated from Shinhwa high school, they rarely had time to be together because of their busy schedule. Ji Hoo became a lead doctor at the same hospital Jan Di worked at and practically lived there. Woo Bin is now a mafia leader and runs a dozen nightclubs throughout the Seoul district, and Jun Pyo, like Yi Jung, inherited his family's business and traveled more than Yi Jung. So this occasion gave more reasons for Yi Jung to visit his friends.

"Oppa Jun Pyo and Yoo Eun look good together, huh?" Jun Pyo said, showing the selfie they just took to Yoo Eun. They were sitting on a sofa in his game room.

"Oppa good," Yoo Eun beam, showing off her four baby teeth. She playfully touched the screen on Jun Pyo's phone and it accidentally took a picture of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin playing at the pool table across the room.

"Aish. I don't want a picture of your other oppas in my phone," Jun Pyo flustered. He quickly deleted the picture. "You want to play games on my phone?" He clicked on an app and a game pop out with a cheerful tune.

Yoo Eun clapped her hands and giggled. "Appa!" she cheered towards Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was sitting a few feet away on Jun Pyo's leather gaming chair. He was in the middle of playing the video game, Street Fighter on the PlayStation console. He glanced over at Yoo Eun when he heard her called for him. "Yoo Eun," he said and waved.

"Appa," Yoo Eun said again, waving now. She swayed her head with the tune of the app and her pigtails danced along.

"Ah, look at that adorable girl," Woo Bin walked up to her. He held out both of his arms to her. "Do you want to come to oppa? Do you remember my name?"

"Oppa!" Yoo Eun cheer.

"What's my name?" Ji Hoo smiled, joining in. He crouched down to be eye level with her.

"Oppa?" Yoo Eun said again.

"What's his name?" Woo Bin pointed to Jun Pyo.

"Oppa," Yoo Eun cried.

"It's better to be called oppa than ahjussi," Woo Bin smirk. The guys laughed in agreement. They preferred to be called 'older brother' than an 'uncle' or 'older man'. Anything to make them feel young again.

"We're all oppas, huh?" Jun Pyo said. "Except, I'm your favorite oppa."

"No, I am," Woo Bin cut in.

"We all know who her favorite oppa is," Ji Hoo smiled. He held up the palm of his hand and Yoo Eun high fived him.

"What?" Woo Bin said in surprise. "Yoo Eun, I thought you and I had something good going on. You're making oppa Woo Bin jealous."

Yoo Eun giggled and jiggled her legs. "Oppa funny."

"Yah, leave Yoo Eun alone. She's busy playing this game with me," Jun Pyo said, trying to shoo Woo Bin and Ji Hoo away.

"We'll hang out later, right Yoo Eun?" Ji Hoo held up his hand and Yoo Eun high fived him again.

Woo Bin smirk as he watch Ji Hoo walk back to the pool table. He held up a clench fist showing his knuckle and took one of Yoo Eun's little hands and made it into a fist too. Then he made both of their fists bump into each other for a fist pump. "Yay. Our first fist pump," Woo Bin hooted.

"Yay!" Yoo Eun emulated.

Woo Bin pinched her chubby cheek and went back to the pool table. He watched as Ji Hoo began setting up a new game. "Ji Hoo, still hitting the club with me tonight?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make it. I'm spending the night with Hana," Ji Hoo answer. Ji Hoo met Tamashiro Hana when he was in Japan teaching some medical classes. She was his translator and they instantly became lovers. They have been dating for over three years now.

Woo Bin snicker in disappointment. "Looks like I'll be alone with the new girl tonight." He watch as Ji Hoo sank the first ball in on the pool table.

"A new girl?" Yi Jung asked, pausing his game and looking towards Woo Bin. "What happen to the last one?"

"I broke up with her. She got too clingy," Woo Bin replied as he miss his shot badly on his turn of the game.

Having a new girl every so often reminded Yi Jung of his playboy days. He sneered. "So who's this new girl now?"

"You know the vice president of the Samsung company?"

Yi Jung nodded as he went back to playing on the PlayStation.

"His daughter."

"Isn't she only 19 years old?" Jun Pyo asked, looking up from Yoo Eun and his phone.

"Yes, she is!" Woo Bin smirk. "You know her?"

"Not personally. But I've seen her with her abeoji."

"A mafia leader with the a tech nerd's daughter. Who would had thought?" Ji Hoo chuckled. He hit another ball down and smiled.

"Yah, every woman loves a bad boy," replied Woo Bin. "By the way, I'm hosting a private party next Saturday night. You're all invited."

"Next weekend?" Jun Pyo asked. "Jan Di and I are going out of town for one of my business trip. So I don't think we can make it."

"I can't make it too," Ji Hoo said. "I'm working overtime that night."

Woo Bin sighed and glanced over at Yi Jung. "Yo, Yi Jung. What about you? Think you can show up for this one?"

"If I'm free like how I am today, then maybe I'll drop by," Yi Jung responded.

"Awesome!" Woo Bin grin, glad that someone may show up. "When was the last time you were at a club anyways?"

Yi Jung didn't have to think much for that answer. "Since Yoo Eun was born."

"You used to club until three or four in the morning," Woo Bin recalled. "I still remember how you used to bring two girls home at once almost every weekend. You were a pro at what you did, my bro."

Jun Pyo laughed. "Yah, remember that girl who stalked Yi Jung that he needed to get a restraining order on her? What was her name again?"

"Geun Yoon," Ji Hoo answer.

"Yeah! Her! She was the reason why Yi Jung went celibate for a whole month." Jun Pyo laughed. "I've never seen him so scared of a girl before."

"Was she the same girl that broke into Yi Jung's house in the middle of the night and tried to rape him?" Woo Bin ponder.

"No, that was Eun Gi," Ji Hoo remember. "Geun Yoon was the one that hacked into Yi Jung's phone and called all his mistresses to lie to them that she was his girlfriend."

"Ah! That's right!" Woo Bin laughed. "Man Yi Jung, you had some crazy girls!"

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and paused his game again. He glared to where Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were at. "Eun Gi didn't rape me. I woke up to find her sleeping next to me. That was all that happen."

Woo Bin tsked. "Playboy Yi Jung sleeping with a woman in bed and nothing happen? Yeah, right. We believe you!" The guys all laughed except Yi Jung. "Don't you miss your playboy days?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung's upper lip twitched. He have never wanted to say it out loud, but he have missed those fun days, especially when he's feeling stressed out at work. Whenever he did reminisced those times, he'll feel bad and tried to think of Ga Eul and Yoo Eun or what his objective in life is. It was one of the reasons why he have avoided going to the clubs. He didn't want to put himself in the playboy scenery again. "My job and family is more important now," he answer and was back at playing his game.

"Yoo Eun!" Jan Di scream by the door, startling all the guys in the room. She ran across the room in a flash and pulled Yoo Eun out of Jun Pyo's lap and into her arms. "Oh, unnie misses you!" She cradled and kissed every part of Yoo Eun's face that the roughness scared Yoo Eun, causing Yoo Eun to cry. "Aw, unnie is so sorry. Don't cry," she said, cradling Yoo Eun tighter.

"Omma," Yoo Eun cried out with tears streaming down the side of her cheeks. She saw Ga Eul approach from behind Jan Di and pointed and wagged her arms towards Ga Eul.

"My little Yoo Eun," Ga Eul cooed, reaching out to embrace Yoo Eun. "Did unnie scared you? She didn't mean too."

When it was six in the even time, Jun Pyo and Jan Di invited their friends to join them for a Korean barbecue dinner served by their personal chef. They all ate, drank and shared some funny stories. Even Yoo Eun was playful again and danced when Woo Bin rapped a song he have been working on called, "After Paradise", and Ji Hoo played his new song, "Because I'm Smart" on his guitar. Yoo Eun was also no longer afraid of Jan Di and they played peek-a-boo most of the time.

Once everyone's bellies was stuffed and their faces were in pain from all the laughter, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin took an early leave while Ga Eul and Yi Jung stayed for dessert. Their dessert was a bowl of diced up fresh mangoes and topped with two scoops of coconut ice cream. Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Yoo Eun played a game where Ga Eul fed Yoo Eun, Yoo Eun fed Yi Jung, and Yi Jung fed Ga Eul. After a few spoons, they would rotate and feed the other person. They made quite a mess during the game when Yi Jung tried feeding Ga Eul and would purposely smear some of the ice cream on her mouth, then tried to lick it off with his tongue. "Omma has a boo-boo on her face. Appa needs to clean it up," he'll smirk.

An embarrassed Ga Eul ended up shoving his face away. "Yi Jung, not in front of our friends," she blushed and wiped the mess with a napkin. She liked it when Yi Jung can be spontaneously naughty, however, having him suck on her face in public was a bit too much. Yoo Eun would just laugh at her playful parents and had fun feeding them as well. She laughed the most when she tried feeding Yi Jung and he'll pretended his mouth couldn't aim for her spoon.

"Time to go, Yoo Eun. It's almost bedtime for you," Ga Eul said when they were done with their dessert. Yoo Eun was sitting on Yi Jung's lap, but suddenly climbed down to her feet. She ran to Jan Di who was sitting on the other side of Ga Eul.

"Unnie! Unnie!" Yoo Eun tugged on Jan Di's legs. "Play boo! Play boo!"

"Yoo Eun, no more playing boo. It's time to go home," Ga Eul said.

"No," Yoo Eun began to cry. She waved her arms up to Jan Di. "Play boo, unnie."

"Aww, Ga Eul. She still wants to play with me," Jan Di replied, lifting Yoo Eun onto her lap. "Why won't you let Jun Pyo and I babysit her for the night. We'll drop her off tomorrow."

Jun Pyo was sitting on Jan Di's right side, finishing off the last few pieces of his mangoes when his ears perked upon hearing what Jan Di had suggested. "Yeah," he agreed. "Let little Yoo Eun stay with us for the night and the two of you can have some time for yourselves."

Ga Eul thought about it. She will miss Yoo Eun dearly if she let Yoo Eun stay. She have never had a night not watching Yoo Eun fall asleep. "Yoo Eun, what do you think? Do you want to stay with unnie and oppa? Or do you want to go home?" she asked.

There were big drop of tears about to fall from the corner of Yoo Eun's eyes. "Stay," she frown.

"See, she wants to stay, Ga Eul," Jan Di frown harder than Yoo Eun. She took both of Yoo Eun's hands and clap them together as if Yoo Eun was giving a prayer. "Please, omma. Please," Jan Di mimic Yoo Eun's voice.

"Yoo Eun still wets the bed when she sleeps and cries for her bottle of milk at night," Ga Eul retorted, trying to find excuses to take Yoo Eun home. "She doesn't have her bottle and diaper here."

"Don't worry. We'll have one of our chaperone come pick up those items," Jun Pyo answer.

"Please, omma," Jan Di continue to mimic.

Ga Eul glanced over at Yi Jung, hoping Yi Jung would also oppose having Yoo Eun stay and not make her look like the bad parent. Unfortunately, Yi Jung wasn't much help. He shrugged and gave his "it's up to you on what you want to do with Yoo Eun" look. She decided perhaps it would be a good night for her to make Jan Di's pottery vase without the distraction of Yoo Eun. "Okay. Yoo Eun can stay," she finally said.

"Yay!" Jan Di held up Yoo Eun's arms in triumph.

"Yay!" Yoo Eun emulated as well.

After Jan Di gave a few more reassuring words to Ga Eul, and Yoo Eun received many hugs and kisses from her parents, Ga Eul and Yi Jung finally left. They drove home mostly in silence and when they did spoke, it was about the fun they had throughout the night so far. Jun Pyo's chaperone had followed them in his own car and when they arrived home, the first thing Ga Eul did was give some of Yoo Eun's accessories for the chaperone to take back to Jan Di's place. When she entered her bedroom to change into a casual outfit, she was startled to see a calm Yi Jung sitting on their bed, waiting for her.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said, his eyes focus on the wall across from him, "I won't be home for the holidays."


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur's Note!** ******* Towards the end of this chapter, there will be some adult/sexual content. ******* I tried to keep it as "T Rating" as possible so all readers (aged 13+) can enjoy. ;) Just thought I'll post this "warning". Although according to my view counts, chapter 3 (other than ch 1), is the most popular chapter so far. kekeke You naughty SoEul readers :P Enjoy reading, and thanks for your continue support~~

* * *

Chapter 6

Yi Jung and Ga Eul have never missed a Christmas together. They would spend half of Christmas day at Ga Eul's parents home and the other half at Yi Jung's parents. But it was new year's day that they were inseparable. It was three years ago on new year's eve night when Yi Jung proposed to Ga Eul and they promised to always be together on that special night.

Yi Jung knew this which made it more difficult for him to tell Ga Eul he may have to break his promise. He had been waiting for the right time to tell her. He decided to tell her when they were alone. The last thing he wanted was to have Yoo Eun as a witness because he wasn't sure how the outcome will be. Luck was on his side tonight when Jan Di and Jun Pyo had silently come to his rescue and babysat Yoo Eun, leaving him alone with Ga Eul.

He have even prepared himself on what to say and how to react. The worst case scenario Yi Jung thought was getting slap in the face, perhaps a few times, from an angry Ga Eul. But he could take those punches. He was used to it and probably deserves it. The best case scenario is comforting a crying Ga Eul into his arms. Hopefully the sobbing wouldn't last long and she'll forget about it by bedtime. Which ever scenarios it may be, Yi Jung had a solution to stop Ga Eul from going crazy. He will just kiss her and if she continues her tantrums, make love with her to calm her down. It always seem to work whenever she goes mad, so he have no reason to stop.

"What do you mean you won't be home for the holiday?" Ga Eul finally asked after feeling a wind almost knocking her over from Yi Jung's direction. She was halfway to the walk-in closet, but had stop. She glanced over at Yi Jung, but could only see the side of his face.

"International Auction Foundation. It's the most famous auction exhibitions held every four years. I have to attend their events because it's important for the future of the museum," Yi Jung replied, still not looking at Ga Eul.

"Well, maybe Yoo Eun and I can travel with you like how we did for Christmas last year," Ga Eul suggested. Last Christmas, they spent their holiday at a snowy Sapporo, Japan because of a business meeting Yi Jung had to attend.

Yi Jung shook his head. "No, Ga Eul. I can't risk Yoo Eun to be traveling again. Have you forgotten what happened the last time we were in California?" He glared at Ga Eul with his bushy eyebrows up.

Ga Eul have forgotten it was just earlier this year when the California incident happen. "If we can't be together for Christmas, at least we have new year," she tried to smile.

Yi Jung looked away from her again. "I won't be home for new year as well. It's a two weeks trip and I'm making stops at Vietnam, Singapore, Philippines, Taiwan and Shanghai. It's a cross country auction event throughout Asia."

Her mind got foggy after hearing him said "I won't be home for new year". The phrase kept echoing in her head that whatever he said afterwards were just murmur. One of her hand clutched onto her shirt by her chest. She could of sworn someone had just stab her heart because all she felt was the throbbing pain at every beat. "So... you won't be home… for new year's night too?" she asked to make sure.

Yi Jung slowly nodded. "I'll be leaving on December 22 and won't be back until January 4."

"You can't fly home for a day… between events?"

Yi Jung shook his head. "I can't. There's no day off between these events."

She lower her head and looked at feet. The stabbing pain in her heart felt like it was on repeat now and no matter how hard she clutched her fist on her chest, nothing could ease the pain.

Yi Jung turn his head to face Ga Eul again, checking to see what his next move should be. The room was so quiet, all he can hear was his heavy breathing. He watch as Ga Eul stood still, then slowly held her head up high. She dropped her hand from her chest to her side and looked right at him. Her somber expression suddenly turned into a little smile and grew bigger by the second as her dimples appear on her pink cheeks.

"Okay, Yi Jung," she said after a soft sigh. "Just promise to meet Yoo Eun and I on webcam on Christmas and new year's day."

Yi Jung's eyes grew wide. He shifted his whole body on the bed to fully face her. "Ah, yeah. We can meet on webcam."

Still holding her smile, she took a few steps forward until she was at the edge of the bed. "And also promise me that you'll bring back the best artworks for the museum?"

Yi Jung nodded in a daze. "You're looking at the best bidder."

"Good," she replied. She slowly turn around and went inside the walk-in closet.

Yi Jung sat stunned. He may have to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. This isn't the Ga Eul he knew. What happen to the whining, stubborn, abusive Ga Eul? He didn't have a backup scenario plan where she gracefully accepted not having him around for two weeks. He sat cautiously, worried that she might just pop out of the closet and transform to her old self again.

Ga Eul quickly changed into a wide neckline shirt and gray sweatpants. She felt proud of herself for not crying or getting upset at Yi Jung. She knew she was on the verge of it, but held herself together. This is just the first baby step of changing, she told herself. She thought of the conversation she had earlier with Jan Di and gave an encouraging smile to herself. She didn't want to think too much on what had just happened and was out of the closet within a minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked Yi Jung when she saw he was still sitting on their bed with a puzzled look.

Yi Jung cleared his throat and smirk. "I'm fine," he replied as he quickly got on his feet.

"Well, I'll be in your studio if you need anything. I'm throwing a vase on your pottery wheel. The vase will be a Christmas present for Jan Di." She smiled and left the room.

Yi Jung's smirk turn into a huge grin. He wanted to danced in celebration at how smooth everything turned out to be. He never thought it would be this easy. He liked this new Ga Eul. Maybe if she keeps up this attitude, I can get more things my way stress free, he thought. Still, he remain cautious because he wasn't sure if this was one of her new silly games. She may just go mad later. He went to change into his casual white shirt and Adidas sweatpants and entered his office room to check on the latest stocks on his computer. Feeling relieved to see the stocks still steady, he turned his computer off and headed towards his studio to relax.

He walked in and saw Ga Eul at the other end of his lounge area. She was sitting on a wooden stool and spinning a clay up on his pottery wheel. Her hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a black apron. Not wanting to bother her, he went to sit on his recliner and turned the TV on. An american basketball game was on and his eyes were glued on the screen, cheering for the team with a purple jersey.

"Aww, no," he heard Ga Eul fluster. He glanced over at her and saw she was struggling to keep the vase from wobbling on the wheel. He notice she was putting too much pressure on the wall of the vase causing it to thin out faster than it should. He got off his recliner and walked over to her. "You're putting too much pressure with your hands," he said.

Ga Eul looked up at him and sighed. "But I don't want to put too light of a pressure or the vase won't build up well."

"It just needs to be a firm pressure. Not too hard and not too light. Too much, it'll wobble. Too light, then of course nothing will happen."

Ga Eul tried again. She wetted a little sponge inside a bowl of water next to the wheel and with her right muddy hand, held the sponge at the bottom of the vase. As the vase spun on the wheel, her left muddy hand went inside the vase, resting and meeting her right hand between the layer. She began adding an in and out pressure with the sponge and the vase seem to build up at a nice rhythm. However, within seconds, it started wobbling again. Ga Eul gave another big sigh and wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her right hand. "It's been awhile since I've done this. I just can't seem to remember how to find the right pressure," she said, frustrated.

Yi Jung smirk and took one of the wooden stool by the mini bar. He placed the stool behind Ga Eul and sat on it. "Here, let me help your rusty hands," he said. He scooted himself in closer to her until he felt her back on his chest. His arms reached out and his hands took her hands. "Just a firm pressure like this," he said into her ear.

After wetting the sponge again, he guided her right hand with the sponge back at the bottom of the vase while their left hands went inside the vase. As the vase spun, he gently guided her right hand with the sponge in and out as he glided her left hand firmly on the inside wall of the vase. Both hands eventually met between the layer and at a steady pressure, he help her pull the vase up into a nice shape.

"Firm and slow now," Yi Jung said as he continue to assist her. From the corner of his eyes, he watch her face lit up and the corners of her mouth rise. Her warm smile drifted his eyes to her lips. They look so moist and plump, and when she quickly bit her bottom lips to focus on her task, it tempted him to bite it as well.

Ga Eul can feel the smooth wall of the vase slowly build into a perfect layer on her fingers. She enjoyed the way Yi Jung held her hands, his warm fingers melting the mud into hers and how it vanished as their fingers suddenly intertwined. The playfulness of their hands made them lose focus and the vase began wobbling again.

"Yi Jung, I need to make a beautiful vase," Ga Eul said, trying to concentrate on what she wanted to accomplish.

"Even if we made a beautiful vase, it won't ever be as beautiful as you," he whisper into her ear.

Ga Eul turn her head towards his face and their noses almost bump into each other. He gave a crooked smile when they eye contacted. "Yi Jung," she said. "Stop talking nonsense." She couldn't tell if he was just teasing her or actually being serious.

"I'm being honest. I've seen so many different artwork, yet none are as beautiful as you."

The butterflies in her stomach went wild. "Jungie," she almost giggled.

Yi Jung pulled both of her hands away from the vase and held it into her chest. He lower his eyes to her lips and swallowed. "Ga Eul," he said in his husky voice.

He wasn't sure if it was the new Ga Eul that made the burning flame inside him feel hotter, or if it was her soft hands or the proximity between them, but he knew one thing for sure, he had to taste those luscious lips. He lean in to capture it and they gently kissed. Her lips tasted better than he expected. They were sweet and juicy like a fresh summer peach. She moaned and relished the way how he devour on her mouth. Their kisses became more passionate and she shuddered into his hold and matched his intensity. Soon, their faces and hair were covered in mud, and shortly after that, they were shirtless with a blanket of clay on their upper body parts. Yi Jung lifted Ga Eul off the stool like a princess and carried her towards the exit leaving their now oddly shaped vase still spinning on the wheel and the TV playing in the background.

"Jungie, where are we going?" Ga Eul asked.

"To wash up in the shower," Yi Jung smirk.

Before they could even reached the bathroom, they were already naked, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Yi Jung flipped the shower knob on and the chilling water splash onto their hot bodies. They tried cleaning each other up, but instead found their playful hands in certain parts of their bodies that made them more aroused and excited.

"Jungie," Ga Eul gasped when Yi Jung carried her by her buttocks and pinned her against the wall. She clutched her arms and legs around his muscular upper body and enjoyed the waves of pleasure of having him deep inside her. The cool sprinkles of water that crashed onto them couldn't even keep up with the heat they were creating and their moans and heavy breathing got louder by the minute until it ended with an ecstatic scream from Ga Eul and a panting, jelly leg Yi Jung.

After they regained some of their energies, they got out of the shower, kissing and finding their way to their bed. Yi Jung knew there was a possibility the night may turn out like this, but he didn't expect it was going to be him going mad for her, and Ga Eul have long forgotten about the conversation they had earlier. She only wanted more of his sweet love. They wrestled in bed and made love a few more times throughout the night until sleep was the only thing that got in between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a cold and clear sky night. Most commoners were in their warm bed by this time yet in downtown Seoul, it was bright and alive with tourists and party goers still roaming the streets. Through the thickness of the traffic, a black sedan car with tinted windows pulled up in front of Club Galaxy, a popular nightclub in the heart of the city. The driver quickly got out and opened the back door.

Yi Jung stepped out and shiver at the crisp air. He wore a thick black coat, but the chill still got to him. He glanced up to the big neon sign above the entrance door. It was written in italic with the nightclub's name and blinked in a shaded of red. The long line that wrapped around the building to enter the club caught his attention. He had forgotten that clubbing was still popular.

"Watch your step," he said, turning around to face the open car door. He held his hand out and Ga Eul took it. She slowly got out, balancing herself up in her high heels. She wore a long red coat and hidden underneath it, a short party dress. Her curly hair was in a nice layer and even in light makeup, she still looked beautiful. She held Yi Jung's hand firmly as he guided her towards the entrance. They stopped in front of a sign that said, "Guest List" and a tall and bulky bouncer suddenly appeared.

"We're here for Song Won Bin's party," Yi Jung said to the bouncer.

"Your names?" the bouncer asked.

"So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul," Yi Jung answer.

The bouncer skimmed through a list on his clipboard and with his pen, wrote something down on it. He called someone by the name of "Sunny" through the door and a girl came over. Sunny was a young girl who wore a clingy short yellow dress. Her face and makeup was as perfect as a Barbie doll and the first thing anyone would notice about her is her big breast and hips.

"What's up, Tiny?" she asked the bouncer.

Tiny nodded his head towards Yi Jung and Ga Eul. "So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul. Friends of Woo Bin. Show them to his suite," he said as he continue to write something else on his clipboard.

Sunny twirled her fingers on her long dye blonde hair. She scanned Yi Jung, then at Ga Eul, then back at Yi Jung for a little longer. She pointed at Yi Jung, exposing her long yellow polish nails. "Yi Jung? Playboy Yi Jung from the F4 group?"

Yi Jung almost took a step back in surprise. It has been so long since he have been called a playboy. "It's just So Yi Jung now," he replied.

"Okay, Mr. So Yi Jung and Ms. Cho Cha Yah," Sunny said, not realizing she had said Ga Eul's name wrong. "Follow me."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul gave each other an annoyed look, but followed her. It was dark inside the clubhouse. Other than the bar and lounge area, the only other light was the multi-color strobe lights beaming at the dance floor. The place was crowded with mostly young people that were either dancing, drinking, smoking or laughing. At one point, Yi Jung and Ga Eul almost lost sight of Sunny, but her bright blonde hair was easy to spot.

The vibe of the place reminded Yi Jung of his playboy days. Each step he took, made him feel more comfortable. It was like walking back in time when the only things he had to worry about was sleep, eat, and play. The smell of the cigarettes that burns his lungs, the booming music ringing in his ears, the sexy girls looking his way...all made him felt like he was back home again.

They took the stairs up to the second floor where a line of private booths ran along the side of the wall. It curved around the building and had a good view of the dance floor below. Each booth was dimly lit by a small wall lamp. Some of the booths was filled with couples chatting or making out, and a few were Woo Bin's mafia men, drinking and playing cards. But most was filled with cheerful or drunk girls dressed similar to Sunny. Sunny led them to the end of the hall until they reached a door that said, "VIP - Song Woo Bin". She opened the door and Yi Jung and Ga Eul entered.

The room was humid and didn't have the smell of cigarettes. It was big enough to have four set of private booths and its own bar. The only music heard were the loud girls singing at the karaoke lounge in the middle of the room.

Woo Bin got up from the middle booth and walked over to Yi Jung and Ga Eul. "Yo! You guys are early, but early birds get the best drinks," he said giving a fist pump to Yi Jung. "Yo Kardashian! Come serve some drinks for my friends," he called to the waitress by the bar. The waitress was a replica of Sunny, except she had dark black hair and have gone to the tanning salon a bit too much.

"We would had come later, but my omma's babysitting Yoo Eun and I promised her we'll be home by midnight," Ga Eul said.

Woo Bin smirk. Ga Eul always seem to amazed him for being such a good mother and daughter. "Let me introduce you guys to my friend," he said. They followed Woo Bin to his booth where a young girl sat. "This is my very good friend, Park So Min. So Min, these were the friends I was telling you about, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul."

"Hello," So Min said, slightly bowing her head with a smile. So Min was a thin girl and had a small face. She wore a purple dress that covered most of her skin.

"Hello," Yi Jung and Ga Eul said at the same time, bowing back.

Woo Bin sat down next to So Min and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He gestured his hand to Yi Jung and Ga Eul to sit on the opposite side of the table. The moist air in the room made them take off their coats first and Kardashian promptly showed up, taking their coats from them and asking what kind of drinks they wanted.

"Anything with vodka, please," Yi Jung replied as he sat down next to Ga Eul. He felt a little tug on his arm from Ga Eul. She knew a small taste will make him want more and she didn't want him to go home hungover. "I hired my abeoji's chauffeur for transportation. I might as well have a little drink," Yi Jung told her.

"Bring my bro the Dirty Martini. It's one of my favorite vodka drinks here," Woo Bin said, grinning at Yi Jung. "And you, Ga Eul?" he asked, looking at Ga Eul.

"I'll just have some cranberry juice," Ga Eul answer.

"And another two glasses of Cosmopolitan for my girl and I," Woo Bin said to Kardashian. Kardashian nodded and left. "So what do you guys think of Club Galaxy?" Woo Bin smirked. "I just bought this place over the summer and the renovation got done last month."

"It's better than I expected," Yi Jung replied. "I saw the long line out there. Seem like you're doing well."

"Get the prettiest girls, best drinks and music, and people will flock to you," Woo Bin said. "This room was actually the first room I renovated. It has air filters in the ceiling and noise proof walls. It's also where most of the pretty girls prefer to hang out at." Woo Bin winked at So Min causing her to blush.

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm curious, how did the two of you meet?"

So Min sat up with a huge grin. "Woo Bin came to my appa's office to discuss about adding some Samsung equipments for his nightclubs, but my appa wasn't there there that day and I was. So I decided to show him some of our equipments…"

"And I asked her out afterwards," Woo Bin cut into So Min's sentence. He also had a huge grin on his face like he was in heaven. The revelation from them surprised Ga Eul. If Woo Bin asked her out, he must really liked her. It was rare for Woo Bin to ask a girl out.

Their drinks came and they continue to chit chat. Ga Eul and So Min learn they had something in common; they both like to teach. So Min is a student at Seoul National University and is studying to become a History professor. Listening to So Min talk about her dream to travel worldwide and teach others about the Korean culture made Ga Eul miss her career more. It also reminded her of the conversation she had with Jan Di a week ago. Just more reasons to update my resume and go back to what I love to do again, she told herself.

After half an hour and a few more drinks, So Min and Woo Bin were discussing a funny joke when suddenly, the cocktail drink So Min was holding accidentally slip off her hand and spilled on Woo Bin's dress shirt and pants. Luckily, she was almost done with the drink and the stain wasn't as bad. Still, she quickly apologized to Woo Bin and tried cleaning the mess with her napkin when he stopped her and took her hand and kissed it. Then he kissed the side of her eye, nose and finally, her lips.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung sat watching, a bit uncomfortable with how quiet things got. When Woo Bin and So Min began sweet talking and kept on kissing, it made them feel even more awkward. To ease up the tension, Yi Jung decided to pull Ga Eul in closer to him. He didn't like the fact that his friend was having fun while he have to watch. It surprised Ga Eul when Yi Jung smiled, leaned in and did the same thing Woo Bin did to So Min. He also kissed her eyes, nose and lips. It have been a long time since they've display this kind affection in public. Ga Eul smiled when he cupped her one of her cheeks and wrapped his other arm around her back.

Yi Jung watch Woo Bin and So Min from the corner of his eyes and saw they were still having a good time. So he continue on his trek, telling Ga Eul how she's pretty, caressing her cheek, and softly kissing her lips every other second. Ga Eul closed her eyes, enjoying the touches and praises. She wished Yi Jung can speed things up because the baby kisses was getting boring. Her hands grasped onto his arm and shoulder, and she pulled him closer, hoping to hint to him that she wanted more. "Jungie," she whisper on his lips. Just when his kisses became more intense and things seem to be going her way, she heard Woo Bin snickering.

"Aish, look like we got this couple turn on," Woo Bin said and laughed. So Min giggled along with a hand covering her mouth.

The interruption made Yi Jung release Ga Eul. He sat up straight again and finished his drink. Ga Eul cuddled Yi Jung's arm and hid half of her blushed face behind it. She hope she didn't get too carried away at showing her risqué side to her friends. She may be racy behind closed doors, but in the open, she always played the innocent one.

One of the girl's from the karaoke lounge appeared, glaring at So Min. "So Min, you said you were going to sing with us. It's already been half an hour and we're still waiting on you."

"Sorry, Sung Hye. I got caught up meeting Woo Bin's friends and forgot," So Min said. "Ga Eul, Yi Jung, this is my friend, Chung Sung Hye."

Unlike So Min, Sung Hye was more thick with a flat face. She bowed and said hello to Yi Jung and Ga Eul, but was quickly back at pestering So Min. "Yah, Ga Eul. You should join us too," So Min suggested as she got out of the booth to join her friend. "Come meet my other girlfriends."

Ga Eul's red cheeks had gradually disappeared and she agreed to join the girls without hesitation. She didn't want to be stuck alone hearing some guy talks with Yi Jung and Woo Bin.

"I'm surprised you brought Ga Eul to the club with you. I thought you were going to come alone," Woo Bin said after the girls left.

Kardashian brought over Yi Jung's third glass of Dirty Martini drink when she notice his second one was empty. He took a drink of it and smirk. "I'll be leaving this Tuesday for a two weeks business trip, so I thought it'll be a good idea to bring Ga Eul out for some fun. I don't know what happen, but she's been different lately."

"Different as in good or bad?" Woo Bin asked.

"Good. She actually didn't get upset when I told her I won't be around for the holidays." Yi Jung smiled, remembering how the night he told her turned out.

"Really?" Even Woo Bin was surprised. He have heard stories from Yi Jung about Ga Eul's tantrums and clinginess. Sometimes he'll gets confused if Yi Jung was talking about the same Ga Eul he knew.

"Yeah. Maybe I can visit your clubs more often if she keeps up with this good attitude." Yi Jung smirk at the possibility of having somewhere else to hang out at after work than his studio. He was aware clubbing should be the last thing he should do, but the atmosphere of the place is much more relaxing than anywhere he's been at in years. He assumed if Ga Eul can support his long business trips, perhaps she'll eventually support him going clubbing solo.

"So, she's okay with you not being with her on new year's night?"

Yi Jung sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be with her, Woo Bin. It's just that I have to work." He wish everyone can understand what he does is for Ga Eul and Yoo Eun. "She haven't mentioned anything about new year or my trip since I've told her. Hopefully it stays that way." He took a drink and watched Ga Eul with her new friends singing a song called "We Like to Party", by the KPop band, Big Bang. The girls seem to know the lyrics well and danced along with music.

A new group of girls appeared through the doorway and Woo Bin got up to greet them. They were all dressed in skimpy or revealing dresses. A few went to the karaoke lounge and the rest went to the bar.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be a singles party," Yi Jung said when Woo Bin came back to sit with him.

Woo Bin laughed. "It's not. It just happen that I invited a lot of singles, that's all." His cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. After a few words over the phone, he left Yi Jung alone in the booth to talk in private.

Yi Jung continue drinking and kept his eyes on Ga Eul. She was done singing a few KPop songs and now singing an American song called "Styles" by Taylor Swift. Listening to the lyrics made him wonder if she was singing about their relationship. Yi Jung grin each time the chorus came on. She would winked at him with a sexy glare only he knew. He watched how her lips move with the song and her hips dance to the beat. It got him thinking dirty thoughts.

After the song was done, Ga Eul came over to the booth. "I'm going to the restroom with So Min and Sung Hye. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said. She about to walk off when she felt Yi Jung's hand pulling up her dress from behind. "Yi Jung!" she said, shoving his naughty hand away and quickly fixing her dress.

"What?" Yi Jung said. "I just want a peek."

Ga Eul inch in closer to him and notice he had a new glass of the Dirty Martini drink. "If you stop drinking so much, then maybe I'll let you have a peek later tonight."

Yi Jung smirk. "Well then, if you're going out there, I want you to wear your coat."

Ga Eul sniggered at him. "Why do I need my coat? I'm too hot to wear my coat right now."

"That's precisely why I want you to wear your coat. Because you're too damn hot," Yi Jung said. He got up and waved at Kardashian to bring Ga Eul's coat over. He wasn't going to allow other men to check Ga Eul out.

Ga Eul got the hint and sighed in annoyance. She knew her fitted pink dress was short and tight, but it was no where near as bad as Sunny or the girls at the bar. Still, with the help of Yi Jung, she wore her coat. "I'll be back, and keep your hands to yourself," she said.

With Ga Eul gone, Yi Jung quickly got bored. He continue drinking until he heard some girls laughing and his wandering eyes found the laughter coming from the bar. All the girls by the bar had the perfect model figures. Yi Jung scanned each girl like skimming through a Victoria's Secret catalog where each page was filled with sexy girls showing lots of skin. He couldn't help it. After all, he was a male with high testosterone. One of the girls notice him looking at her and winked. He immediately darted his eyes away and pretended he didn't see her.

Woo Bin appeared and sat down at his spot across from Yi Jung. "Just when you think you've hired the right men to do their jobs in the mafia, they go messing things up and have to call me for help," Woo Bin said, shaking his head and drinking his Cosmopolitan. "I don't have time to fix other people's problems. My time right now is to party."

"Woo Bin, how did that girl Sunny know about my playboy days?" Yi Jung asked, ignoring Woo Bin's complaint.

Woo Bin smirk. "You probably don't have a clue because you're busy working your butt off at your museum, but at most clubs, you've become somewhat of a legend. Men want to master your casanova skills but can't. Girls are still waiting and searching for you. Most don't even know your face and only recognize you by your tagname, Playboy Yi Jung."

Yi Jung was astonished to know he was still popular as a playboy. He took a drink as he imagine himself as Playboy So Yi Jung, owner of all the nightclubs. It'll be him that gets all the girls and perhaps, sleep with as many of them as he wants. He can get drunk and use his drunken state as an excuse to say whatever is truly on his mind. He can dance like nobody's watching and party like a rockstar. It was a job he was born to be. Like a genius born to invent a cure, or how a tall person should be a basketball player. Yi Jung was born to own the best nightclubs. He wasn't meant to be watching over a lousy museum with a bunch of boring artworks. He questioned himself why he was in the So family and not the Song family. The jealousy made him finish his glass of martini in one shot. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his right hand as he tries to figure how life can be so unfair.

The humid air made his sweat trickled down his face and the continuous laughter from the girls at the bar kept ringing in his ears. It sound like it was getting louder and louder. He wanted more martini to drown out the noise, but his glass was empty. Frustrated, he tossed it to the side and finished Woo Bin's Cosmopolitan drink. Still, he kept hearing those same laughs.

Tell them to shut up, he wanted to tell Woo Bin. But when he looked up, Woo Bin was gone and he was alone in the booth again. His only solution was to leave the room and get some fresh air. He slowly got up and his right leg almost fell asleep on him at the first step. Yet for some reason, he was able to regain his balance in thin air.

"Oppa," he heard an angelic voice said. "Oppa."

He blinked his eyes a few times and faced at where the voice was coming from. It was the girl that winked at him earlier from the bar. He looked down at his arm and saw that she have firmly wrapped her hands around his biceps, holding him up.

"Oppa, are you okay?" she asked. She was almost his height and was so close to him, he can smell the alcohol from her breath.

"I'm okay," he answer.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, I can help you feel better." She licked her bottom lips.

"Yo, Tiffany! I got him," Woo Bin said before Yi Jung even had a chance to think. He yanked Yi Jung away from the girl and pulled Yi Jung towards the door and out of the room. "You're probably more safe out here for now than in the suite. Those girls by the bar can be wild and make you do things you'll regret later. It's also probably better if you don't tell them your name." Woo Bin slapped Yi Jung's back and smiled. "Stay here until Ga Eul comes back. I have to go take care of some business. I'll be back soon."

Yi Jung watch Woo Bin head towards the stairs. A few of the men at the private booths followed him. When they disappeared down the stairs, something caught Yi Jung's attention not far from the stairway. It was a pretty female in a red coat with long, curly hair. She was with a group of girls and they have formed a circle around a tall, handsome man. Yi Jung squinted his eyes and tried to focus on that girl. Even through her coat, her nice curve still stood out. Something about her just seem to glow from the crowd. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked harder. "Ga Eul?" he asked himself.

Ga Eul started laughing at some joke the man had said into her ear. She beamed the more he talked to her and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. Who is this man that is making my Ga Eul happy? No one can do that to Ga Eul except me, Yi Jung thought. The way the man looked at her and made her laugh riled Yi Jung up. Yi Jung narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. His blood boiled in anger at what he was seeing. He speed walked like a raging bull towards Ga Eul and the man and bumped into a waitress with a plate full of cocktail drinks. He ignored her as she yelled out some profanity at him for creating a mess. Nothing was going to get in his way. The only thing on his mind right now was making sure that man goes home with an ugly and bloody face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul cried out when Yi Jung appeared out of nowhere and swung a punch at the man she was standing next to. Unfortunately for Yi Jung, the man jerk his head back and was able to avoid the strike in time. All the girls nearby screamed in shock and Yi Jung fell to his knees and hands because of the force. He huffed and slowly tried to get up, but quickly fell back down on his knees in a daze.

"Yi Jung, what are you doing?!" Ga Eul said. She ran over and helped him up. The group around them grew bigger as people stop to watch what the altercation was all about.

"You!" Yi Jung shouted when he was on his feet again. "Don't you ever get close to my Ga Eul or you won't live to see tomorrow!" He clenched his fist again and was about to charge at the man, but Ga Eul held him back.

"Yi Jung! Why are you being so crazy?" Ga Eul uttered. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh yeah. Then why was he flirting with you, huh?" Yi Jung said, giving a death stare to the man.

"He wasn't flirting with me. He's Ji Chang Wook, the actor from Healer and Empress Ki. We were only talking with him because he was nice enough to greet us," Ga Eul replied. The other girls, including So Min and Sung Hye, surrounded Ji Chang Wook as if they were guarding a king from the villainous Yi Jung.

"I don't give a damn if he's an actor or the president of South Korea. No one mess with my Ga Eul. You hear me, you jerk?!" Yi Jung pointed at Ji Chang Wook and Ga Eul quickly shoved his hand down.

"Yi Jung, stop being so rude!" she said.

"Yah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm," Ji Chang Wook said. He held up both of his hands like he was surrendering. "Miss Ga Eul was a fan and I…"

"Don't say her name!" Yi Jung cut in and took a step forward. The protective fangirls screamed and hissed in anger and one of them tossed her alcoholic drink towards Yi Jung's face. It got into his eyes and burned like hell.

"Aish!" Yi Jung cried. He tried rubbing the alcohol off with his hands but his eyes kept on burning. Ga Eul pulled out a napkin from the pocket of her coat and tried to wipe the alcohol away from his face.

Tiny, the bouncer, arrived at the scene and a few of the girls started pointing and begging him to take Yi Jung away. The girl that tossed the alcohol wanted Tiny to beat Yi Jung up. "Okay, sir. Time for you to go home," Tiny said, grabbing onto Yi Jung's arm.

Yi Jung was able to open one eye. It was red and still in pain, but he wanted to remember Ji Chang Wook's face one last time. He needed to know who the suspects that messes with Ga Eul are. Ga Eul slightly bow at Ji Chang Wook and apologized for Yi Jung's poor behavior, but Ji Chang Wook was being modest.

"Don't worry, Miss Ga Eul. It's not your fault and I'm sure your husband didn't mean any of this. He was just being protective of the person he loves. I would do the same too," Ji Chang Wook smiled.

"Yah! Stop saying my wife's name," Yi Jung cried in anger. He wanted to lunge at Ji Chang Wook again to shut up him for acting like a perfect angel, but decided against it because of the crazy fangirls and Tiny. "Ga Eul, let's go," he said instead. He pulled Ga Eul's arm and they headed with Tiny towards the exit.

On the whole way home, Yi Jung was still fuming with jealousy. Ga Eul had to assure him many times that she wouldn't talk with Ji Chang Wook again just to calm him down. The chances of meeting Ji Chang Wook was slim anyways, so Ga Eul wasn't too worried about it.

They sat in the back seat of the sedan car that Yi Jung had hired from his father for transportation. Yi Jung have pulled Ga Eul onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head resting on her chest. His eyelids were shut because his eyes was still in pain from the alcoholic drink. Ga Eul have never seen him this jealous before. But then again, she can understand why he would be. Ji Chang Wook is an attractive man and it would be bizarre if other men weren't envious of his good looks. The jealousy also showed her how much Yi Jung still cares for her and that made her happy inside.

"Ji Chang Wook is a humble and sweet man, Yi Jung, and you were being so rude to him," Ga Eul said.

Hearing Ga Eul say nice things about Ji Chang Wook was like putting salt on a wound. Yi Jung despised Ji Chang Wook so much for being his competition in Ga Eul's thoughts. He wish he could had punch the man when he had the chance. He regretted not doing it that he had added the regret into his top five All Time Regrets List. Number one, of course, is not asking Ga Eul out the day he knew she existed.

"Ji Chang Who?" Yi Jung said. "I only want to talk about you." He hugged her tighter and wiggled his face into her cleavage.

"Yi Jung, stop that," Ga Eul said when he got rough. She lifted his face up by his chin and realize he still haven't open his eyes. "How's your eyes? Let me check." She open his left eyelid up and his eye were swollen red. "Omo. It looks like it's infected. You're going to need medication."

When they got home, Ga Eul's mother was in the living room watching a variety show called, "Running Man". She didn't hear Yi Jung and Ga Eul entering the house until the sound of Yi Jung dragging his feet startled her. "What happened, Ga Eul? Is Yi Jung okay?" she asked. She got off the couch to get a better look.

Yi Jung's arm dangled on Ga Eul's shoulder as Ga Eul help guide him to their room. "He's okay. Don't worry, omma," Ga Eul answer.

"What happen to his eyes?" Ga Eul's mother wanted to know.

"It's...allergy." Ga Eul lied. She didn't want her mother to know how obnoxious Yi Jung was.

Ga Eul's mother gave a sympathetic look. "He doesn't look good. Go take care of him, Ga Eul, and I'll stay over tonight and watch Yoo Eun."

After stripped Yi Jung down to his boxer, Ga Eul help bathe him in a hot bubble bath because he couldn't see well. Then she added some eye drop medicine and a warm wet towel on his eyes when he was in bed. Take caring of Yi Jung was a much tougher job than taking care of Yoo Eun, she realized. She snuggled into his arm and instantly fell asleep before he did.

"How's Yi Jung?" Ga Eul's mother asked in the kitchen when she saw Ga Eul the following morning. She was done cooking some rice and kimchi stew and was in the middle of making a hangover soup for Yi Jung.

"He looks much better than last night," Ga Eul replied. Ga Eul was wearing a pink robe with a bath towel wrapped around her hair from a recent shower. She stood by the counter and watch her mother slice up some green onions. Her mother was a few inches shorter than her with shoulder length, curly hair. She was in her early-50s, but is often mistaken as Ga Eul's sister. Ga Eul notice the dish her mother was cooking. "Omma, you don't have to make us breakfast. It must had been a long night for you and you should go home and be with appa. Appa must be lonely and worried."

"You know your appa," Ga Eul's mother said. "He has lots of friends and is never lonely. He's probably out at a park right now playing chess with his friends." She softly chuckled.

Ga Eul helped her mother set up the table and they decided to eat first. The kimchi stew with rice reminded Ga Eul of the days when she used to live with her parents. It was one of their favorite meals. She took a bite of the kimchi and smiled. It had the perfect bitterness to it. "Omma, I still can't make it as good as you," she said.

"Everything takes practice, Ga Eul. You'll get there." They ate in silence for awhile until her mother spoke again. "You and Yi Jung will be bring Yoo Eun over for Christmas, right? I'm looking forward to that day. I've bought a lot of presents for little Yoo Eun."

Ga Eul was about to eat a pork belly from her kimchi soup, but placed it on her rice bowl. "Yes, we're coming...except Yi Jung won't be there. He's going on a business trip for two weeks."

"That's too bad Yi Jung can't spend the holiday with us. But if it's work, then he must do it. It's part of being the head of the household," her mother said. "And you, young lady, do not forget to always be patient and support your husband no matter what. When you were still a child, your appa was a fisherman and lived on the sea for months to earn money. He almost lost his life during one of the storms, but with the prayer of God, he survived it. Men risk a lot to support their families, Ga Eul. So it is very important that the wives have to take good care of them."

It was a story and lecture Ga Eul have heard many times from her mother. Be patient. Be supportive. Love your husband. Her parents were the biggest supporter when Ga Eul decided to quit her teaching job and travel with Yi Jung. For as long as she can remember, her parents have always been conservative. They wanted Ga Eul to marry an honorable man who have good manners. She was worried when she had told them she was going to marry Yi Jung. She wasn't sure how much her parents knew about his reputation. Luckily, they didn't know much other than he was an heir to the So Arts Museum. They happily accepted Yi Jung as their son-in-law and knew he will give financial stability for Ga Eul.

"Omma," Yoo Eun cried with tears in her eyes. She was by the kitchen doorway in her wet pajamas and carrying a Hello Kitty doll in one hand.

Ga Eul quickly left the table and lifted Yoo Eun up into her arms. "Oh no. Yoo Eun, you leak through your diaper and wet yourself. You're going to need a bath."

Ga Eul's mother got up from her seat and held out both of her arms. "Here, give little Yoo Eun to me. I'll go give her a bath. Take the hangover soup to Yi Jung before it cools down. It's best eaten when it's fresh and hot."

Ga Eul nodded and her mother took Yoo Eun to the bathroom. Ga Eul made a bowl of the hangover soup and took it to her bedroom. Yi Jung was sleeping on his stomach and all she saw was his bare back. She sat down next to him on the side of the bed and placed the bowl on the lamp table.

"Yi Jung," she said, stroking Yi Jung's back tenderly like he was a baby. "Are you awake yet?"

Yi Jung mumbled something into his pillow and Ga Eul wasn't sure if he was actually awake or if he was talking in his sleep. She poked his back and called his name again.

"My head," Yi Jung mumbled. "It hurts."

Ga Eul scooted herself in closer to him and placed both of her hands on the temple of his head. She began massaging it gently. "How's your eyes?" she asked when she notice he had them closed.

"Hm. Better."

"My omma made some soup for you. You should eat them so you'll feel better."

"Rub them harder," Yi Jung groaned. His brain felt like it was about to explode and Ga Eul was going too slow. When the throbbing pain eased, he requested Ga Eul to massage his neck and back too.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Ga Eul asked when she was done massaging a knot out of his neck and was now working on his back.

"Ji Chang Who," he moan in his pillow. "What? You thought I'll forget that easily?" Yi Jung shifted his body to his side. He may had been buzzed and blind last night, but he never forgets the faces of his targets. He pulled Ga Eul by her waist and into his arms. "You're mine, right?"

"Of course I'm yours," Ga Eul said, half meaning it and half to pleased Yi Jung. "Now sit up so you can eat some of these soup. My omma makes them the best." Yi Jung sighed and sat up. He rested his back on the headboard and began eating the soup.

It was almost noon by the time Ga Eul's mother went home and Yoo Eun was done with her breakfast. The only time Yi Jung came out of the bedroom was to greet and thank Ga Eul's mother for the soup. Then he was gone again. A curious Ga Eul went searching for him and found him in his office room by his desk. He was focused on the computer screen with a crooked smile on his face. She took that as a good sign and walked in with Yoo Eun in her arms.

"Appa!" Yoo Eun called out.

The call startled Yi Jung and he sat up in his chair and smiled. "How's my little Yoo Eun this morning?" he asked with his arms out. Ga Eul was about to hand Yoo Eun over to him, but when she approach him, he yanked her and Yoo Eun onto his lap.

"Yi Jung, be careful. I have Yoo Eun with me too," she scowl.

Yoo Eun giggled and took it as a thrill ride. "Appa! Again!"

Yi Jung chuckled, kissed Yoo Eun's cheek and wrapped his arms around Ga Eul's belly. He nodded towards the computer screen. "Check that out, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul squinted her eyes into the screen. It was the stock market page. She scanned down through all the red and blue charts and eventually found a chart for So Arts Museum. It had a 24% increase in stocks. Ga Eul smiled. "24%? That's amazing, Yi Jung."

"It's one of the largest increase I've ever seen. We've been rising for the last week and half, but this is a big jump."

She glanced at him and found him staring at her with a grin. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"No, don't be happy for me. Be happy for us," Yi Jung boost. "For us."

"For us," Yoo Eun cheer. Yoo Eun hugged Yi Jung's neck and giggled when Yi Jung tickled her in the embrace. The bright smile and laughter from Yoo Eun and Yi Jung gave Ga Eul an idea.

"We should celebrate this occasion by going out," Ga Eul suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well, we can take Yoo Eun to the zoo. She haven't been there yet."

Yi Jung look down at Yoo Eun. "Then let's go see some animals."

The day was cold, but with a beaming sun in the clear sky, it balance out the weather to make it a perfect outing. Seoul zoo was a huge zoo with many different animals from around the world. Ga Eul and Yi Jung brought a stroller for Yoo Eun, but Yoo Eun spent most of the time running everywhere. They saw bears, tigers, rhinos, elephants, various monkeys, birds, and reptiles. Yoo Eun's favorite animal were the giraffes because she got to hand feed them with some lettuces. During a stop at one of the playgrounds, someone notice Yi Jung and called him out.

"Mr. So Yi Jung?" a clean-shaved, older man said from behind Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was in the middle of pushing Yoo Eun on a swing. He turned around to see who had called him. "Mr. Kang," he smiled and held out one of his hands.

Mr. Kang shook his hand and smiled back. "I almost didn't recognize you. You're not dressed in your usual suit." Yi Jung was wearing his walking shoe, a khaki pants, a gray hoodie, and a black beanie with a Nike logo on it.

Yi Jung grin. "It was a nice day, so my wife and I decided to bring our daughter to the zoo."

"I'm here with my family as well." Mr. Kang pointed to a playhouse nearby where a woman was watching some children play. "There's my wife and my eight years old son is somewhere in that playhouse with the other children." He smiled and faced Yi Jung again. "My son loves the tigers. We come here three to four times a year just to see them." He chuckled. "How's your appa and grandfather doing?"

"They're doing fine. And how's your grandfather?"

Mr. Kang lower his head and sighed. "Ah, Mr. So, he's only getting older. He's turning 96 next year and his speech isn't getting any better. I'm just glad he can still feed himself. Some of the elders at the care center are now being hand fed." He shook his head. "You should visit my grandfather some time. He often ask me when you'll come back and see him. He still have many great stories to share about the war."

Ga Eul had gone to the use the restroom and when she approached Yi Jung and Yoo Eun at the playground, she had heard the last part of Mr. Kang's conversation.

"This is my wife, Chu Ga Eul," Yi Jung said when he saw Ga Eul. Yi Jung placed his hand on Ga Eul's back. "Ga Eul, this is Mr. Kang Hyun Sang." Ga Eul quickly greeted Mr. Kang with a bow.

Mr. Kang bowed back. "Hello. You're a very beautiful woman. Mr. So's one lucky man."

Ga Eul blushed and formally thanked Mr. Kang. Yoo Eun started squirming in the swing and Yi Jung went back to pushing her.

"You're also very lucky to have a good husband like Mr. So," Mr. Kang said. "He's one of the most generous man I know. My grandfather's care center wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for his monthly donations."

Donations? Ga Eul had no idea Yi Jung was a philanthropist. She have seen his banking account many times, but there was always so many bills he paid for, she never cared enough to read through each one. She glanced over at Yi Jung who was busy pushing Yoo Eun on the swing. She smile and imagine Yi Jung writing a check to the director of the care center, then greeting each elder and listening to their stories. Learning something positive about Yi Jung warm her heart. "I am lucky to have him," she agreed with Mr. Kang.

They spend the next few hours touring the whole zoo and stopped by a gift shop to buy Yoo Eun a giraffe puppet, a bubble machine where bubbles blows out from a monkey's mouth and a theme zoo picture frame. When they left the shop, Yi Jung surprised Ga Eul with a bouquet of pink roses.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul said in shock, taking the roses. "What is this for?"

"For you being so beautiful on this lovely day," Yi Jung replied.

Ga Eul smiled and took a sniff of the roses. "Thank you, Jungie. I love it."

She kissed his cheek and folded her arm into his arm. Yi Jung pushed the stroller with a napping Yoo Eun in it and they exited the zoo and went to a park next door. Ga Eul had come prepared to picnic at the park. She had brought a blanket and a basket filled with homemade sandwiches and drinks. They sat and ate under a tree.

Yi Jung was in such a good mood, he pretended be a zombie and chased a wide awake Yoo Eun around the park. When Yoo Eun ran to Ga Eul for protection, Yi Jung ended up chasing the both of them. Each time Yi Jung caught them, he would carry Yoo Eun up and blow a fart noise on her belly. He tried doing the same with Ga Eul, but she was too embarrassed, so he did it on her neck instead. They laughed and ran for half a mile, back and forth in the same area, and around their blanket and the tree, until they ran out of breath and rested on the blanket.

"Omo. I'm so tired," Ga Eul moan and huffed. She felt like she have been running a marathon. She pulled a water bottle out from the basket and briskly drink almost half of it in one shot.

Yi Jung was laying on his back with Yoo Eun resting on top of him. He also drank a water bottle and shared his with Yoo Eun. When it was empty, he tossed it to the side and wiggled his way closer to Ga Eul causing Yoo Eun to giggle. Ga Eul collapsed into Yi Jung's arm when she felt him next to her. "Yi Jung, I'm so exhausted," she said through her breath.

Yi Jung wrapped his arm around her so she can have a comfortable snuggle into him. He have taken off his beanie and hoodie earlier during their zombie game and was now wearing a white tshirt. He watched Ga Eul closed her eyes and with his hand, he gently removed a few strand of hair that was covering her face. She opened her eyes and smiled when she felt his touch.

"Why are you always so beautiful?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"The same reason why you're so handsome," Ga Eul grin.

Yi Jung smirk and pucker his lips for a kiss. Ga Eul reach in, closing the gap between them until her lips met his. She shriek and pulled herself back when Yi Jung wanted more.

"What's wrong?" Yi Jung asked. "I still want to taste those delicious lips."

"Why do you always have to be such a bad boy in public?" Ga Eul said. She gave a light slap on Yi Jung's lips when he mockingly pucker them again. Yi Jung softly laugh and Yoo Eun laughed along, enjoying a game she thought her parents were playing. Yi Jung pulled Yoo Eun up with his other arm and kissed her lips. Yoo Eun giggled and gave a kiss back to Yi Jung.

"My Yoo Eun is going to be a great kisser one day," he chuckled.

He reached for his hoodie and covered the three of them under it. When all they saw was darkness, Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul in closer and they kissed more eagerly. It was only when Yoo Eun cried because she got scared for being in the dark too long, did Yi Jung and Ga Eul stop.

"Aish, Yoo Eun," Yi Jung said in disappointment. He tickled her and it cheered her up.

"Let's take a picture together," Ga Eul said. She wanted to keep this happy memory and wish it can last forever. She took out her cell phone from her purse and the three of them snuggled close together. With a huge smile on each of their faces and at the count to three, they took a selfie. The picture came out as one perfect family.

That night in bed, Ga Eul got her wish as the three of them laid in the same position like they did under the tree. Yi Jung was shirtless this time and Ga Eul and Yoo Eun were in their pajamas. Yoo Eun had cried and made a tantrum when Ga Eul tried putting her in her own bed. She wanted to sleep with her parents. The family time at the park had made Yoo Eun want to continue the skinship. She ended up cuddling in between her parents. When Yoo Eun fell asleep, Yi Jung and Ga Eul sandwiched her in as they kissed passionately, playful using their tongues and biting each other's lips. They wanted to do more, but with Yoo Eun in the same bed, they left it at that.

"So I heard you're a charitable man," Ga Eul said in the dark. She can see Yi Jung's bright eyes gazing back at her a few inches away.

"Mm...Mr. Kang told you?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul traced the long sideburn on the side of his face with her index finger. "Yes." She peck his nose with a kiss and whisper into his face. "How come you never told me you give donation or do community service?"

Yi Jung shrugged. "I never thought it was something worth telling anyone about."

"Tell me more about this care center. I'm curious." She kissed his upper lip. "Please."

"It's a facility where most of the elderly residents are war veterans. Some of them are good friends with my grandfather. Mr. Kang's grandfather was the captain for my grandfather's squad."

Ga Eul smiled. "What other secrets do you have that you don't want to share with me?"

"I don't have any secrets."

Ga Eul gave a small sigh. "I have to be honest. You're full of surprises."

"You think a former playboy can't have a good heart." His hand that have been rested on Ga Eul's butt, gave one of her buttcheek a hard squeeze.

Ga Eul softly yelped. "Jungie, what was that for?" She frown and slap his shoulder.

"I'm full of surprises, right?" He chuckled.

The tease made Ga Eul grin and they went back to their kissing exercise until they fell asleep. A half hour later, Ga Eul woke up and watched Yoo Eun and Yi Jung snore. She laid awake, admiring every wrinkle, birthmark, and texture on Yi Jung's face. She compared his eyes, nose, mouth and ears with Yoo Eun and smiled at their similarities. Even the way how they sleep with their mouths half open looked alike.

Her eyelids kept closing as she can feel herself dozing off. She tried hard to fight it off and to keep them open for as long as she can. She didn't want the night to end just yet because she wanted to take advantage of every good day she can have with Yi Jung. She thought of what Jan Di told her a week ago. How she shouldn't wait for the Yi Jung she fell in love with and to try to move on. However, for the last week, Yi Jung have proven to her that there is hope. The jealousy, the roses, his gorgeous smiles, the way he plays with Yoo Eun, his generosity, and his lovemaking. All reasons why she shouldn't give up. She assumed it may be the new her that have sparked an interest in him again. Whichever the case, she needs to keep it up because it has kept him happy and that has been all she wanted.

Staring at his beautiful face reminded her of their promised. To always be the first person to see each other when they wake up and to be the last person to see each other when they fall asleep. It was the same promised they made for new year's. New year. Ga Eul almost shed a tear as she suddenly remember how Yi Jung won't be there with her for the holidays. She have kept his business trip in the back of her mind and now that the day he leaves is looming closer, she have no choice but to face it. Still, she have another day left before Yi Jung takes off and she wanted to enjoy it with him as much as possible, so she decided to bury the thought for now.

With one last glimpse before her eyes closed, she smiled and whispered in his face, "Saranghae, Jungie." She hope he heard her in his dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** : A difficult chapter for me to write, but pivotal to the story. Thanks for reading and leaving comments! [jayjayzek ~ I got what you meant ;) ]

* * *

Chapter 9

A ringing tone woke Ga Eul up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. It was bright in the bedroom as the sun glowed through the curtain windows. She faced the digital clock and it was 9:33AM. Then she turn to where Yi Jung slept, but he was gone. There was only a trace of his body figure left on the bedsheet. She touched the spot, but it wasn't warm anymore. Yoo Eun, on the other hand, was still sleeping soundly. She had tossed and turned, shifting her body throughout the night and her feet were now by Ga Eul's stomach. Ga Eul's cell phone ringed and she yawned and answered it at the fourth tone.

"Hello," she said half awake.

"Miss Ga Eul, we need you to come to Yi Jung's office as soon as possible," Yi Jung's secretary said on the other end of the line. Her voice was shaky.

Ga Eul sat up. "Why? What happen?"

"It's Yi Jung," the secretary replied. "He hurt himself and have gone mad and none of us can stop him."

"How did he hurt himself? Why is he mad?"

"Please, just come right away. We need you."

Ga Eul quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up. She was out within minutes and changed into a sweater and sweatpants. Yoo Eun was still in a deep sleep, so she quietly carried Yoo Eun out to her Lexus car. It was a typical Monday morning traffic in Seoul and Ga Eul didn't want to be stuck in it forever. She took shortcuts and alleys only the neighborhood would know and was at the museum within twenty minutes, beating a record drive from her house.

"Where is he?" Ga Eul asked with a sleepy Yoo Eun in her arms. "Is he in pain? What did he do to himself?" She was by the secretary's desk and in a panic state. Yi Jung's secretary, his father and a nurse was also there.

The anxious look on Ga Eul's face made the secretary unsure if Ga Eul should continue holding her daughter. "Give Yoo Eun to me," the secretary said, pulling Yoo Eun away from Ga Eul and into her arms.

"Please, Ga Eul. Calm down. Yi Jung's in his office," Yi Jung's father said. He held Ga Eul's shoulders with both of his hands to relax her and guided her to sit in a nearby chair. It seem to have help and Ga Eul wasn't as fidgeting anymore.

"Tell me what happened," Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung's father sat in the chair next to Ga Eul and sighed. "The museum's stock fell by 29% this morning. It's probably the worst drop this museum have faced. Even worst than two years ago."

Ga Eul's mouth fell open. "How did that happen? It was just at a 24% increase yesterday." She was so confused.

"The thing about the stock market is that it can rise or fall at any time. It's like going to the casino everyday. You never know if you're going home that day as a winner or a loser."

Ga Eul looked at her feet in despair. She can see Yi Jung very upset when he saw the stock this morning. It was something that he fed off of daily.

"It's not just the stock that Yi Jung is mad about," Yi Jung's father continue. "The construction crew that is building the auditorium have decided to put things on hold because of the stock. If the stock doesn't increase by the end of the year, they are planning to pull the plug and not build it."

With any delay of the construction, the auditorium and classrooms will not be built in time. But if they end up not building the place, Yi Jung will need to find another crew which may take months or possibly another year. Ga Eul knew this. She also knew how important this building was for the museum and Yi Jung. "Ahjumma told me over the phone that Yi Jung injured himself," she said.

"Yes, he did," Yi Jung's secretary spoke up. She was sitting a seat away cradling a still sleeping Yoo Eun on her shoulder. "When Yi Jung found out about the stocks this morning, he got very angry. But when Mr. Kim called and told him about putting a hold on the construction, he got worst. I can hear him screaming from his office. Afterwards, he went to use the restroom and there was a loud crash. I went to see what happen when he got out and the mirror was shattered into pieces." She shook her head just thinking about it.

"He had punched the mirror," she went on. "I didn't know how hurt he was until I went in his office later to give him some documents and notice he had wrapped his right hand with a white cloth that was soaked with blood." She sighed. "That's when I called nurse Shin over to check on his hand, but he wouldn't let her."

Ga Eul glanced up at nurse Shin who standing a few feet away, listening. She was about Ga Eul's age, but much thinner and taller. "I tried helping Mr. So, but he told me he's fine and I should leave," nurse Shin said when she saw Ga Eul staring at her. "I can tell by the amount of blood on the cloth that it must had been a deep cut. If he doesn't get his hand clean or check, it may get infected."

Ga Eul somberly bit her bottom lip thinking how stubborn Yi Jung is. Every time he injured himself, it was always something he could had prevented.

"Ga Eul, we called you here because we need you to help tell Yi Jung that he needs to get his hand treated. He's not listening to any of us and you're our only hope," Yi Jung's father said. "I tried talking him out of not attending the International Auction Foundation events and how he should worry about what's going on here at home. The stock is in disarray and if he leaves now, it may get worst. Still, everything I told him only went out of his other ear and we ended up in a big argument."

He sat back irritated and folded his arm. "That's Yi Jung for you. He has a huge ego and believes he can handle everything on his own. That boy thinks he's superman! He needs to put his selfish attitude to the side and understand it's okay to get help." Yi Jung's father realize he was getting upset talking about his son. He unfolded his arm with a sigh and leaned in closer to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul," he said in a more gently tone, "if you can, please advised Yi Jung that he shouldn't attend his business trip."

Ga Eul calmly nodded. Knowing that she was the last resort gave her pressure, yet she wasn't surprise. Ever since she's known Yi Jung, he rarely listens to anyone and did whatever made him happy. He was also a stubborn control freak and tends to go by his emotions. When she started dating him, people that knew him well told her he have become more open-minded and less arrogant because of her. She was happy to know she have somehow changed him without doing much work. Yet that was then and now, she can only hope she still have the same effect. If Yi Jung wouldn't listen to her, who else will he listen to?

Ga Eul slowly twisted the door knob to Yi Jung's office. When the door crack open, she peek her head in and saw some papers and books scattered on the floor like a tornado had just came through. There was stacks of papers and pens spread throughout his desk. A bottle of red wine that had been popped open also sat on the desk. It was already halfway done. Her eyes searched around the room and she found Yi Jung by the corner staring out a window and drinking wine from a glass. His right hand was exposed and she can see the bloody cloth wrapped tightly around the palm of his hand.

She walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. When she got closer to his desk, she saw some blood smeared on some of his paperworks. His computer was on and the stock market page displayed on the screen. She glanced over at Yi Jung and he haven't move one muscle.

Yi Jung was so focused at observing the people on the street, he didn't even know Ga Eul was in the room. His mind was racing with thoughts on how he can fix his current situation. He couldn't understand what he did wrong to be so unsuccessful today. He blamed himself for being naive and not focusing on his job enough. He needed to work harder and better if he wants to never experience this problem again. If this problem keeps repeating itself, how can he go living on as a failure? What would Yoo Eun think of him if he ruins the museum for her? Thinking of all the possibilities to get things right again fried his brain. The more he thought, the more it felt like someone was hammering a nail in his head. Still, he had no choice but to think about it. It was his job as the president of the museum. If he doesn't solve the issue, no one would. He took another drink of his wine and swallowed hard. The soft sound of someone's steps nearby forced him to face his desk and when he saw who it was, his eyes grew wide in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul have walked closer to him and was only a few feet away. She haven't prepared herself on what to say or do and the glare on Yi Jung's face made her more fearful. She lower her eyes nervously, thinking of a good answer for him, but she was too slow.

"Who sent you, huh?" Yi Jung said. "Whoever that sent you here is going to get fired." He stomped past her and were inches away from bumping into her. "You know better than to come here. I've told you a million times to never, ever come to my office." He sat down by his desk and started scribbling things on some papers.

Ga Eul followed him and stood by the side of his desk. "I missed you and thought a short visit would be nice," she said. She was aware Yi Jung didn't like having her or Yoo Eun at his job, but the call from his secretary gave her no choice but to come. She notice how each paper that Yi Jung wrote something on, continued to leave a blood stain. "What happen to your hand, Yi Jung? Is it okay if I check it out."

"Nothing happen to my hand. I'm perfectly fine," he replied. He kept on writing and on the next page, he got frustrated and crunched the paper into a ball and tossed it in the air across the room.

"You're bleeding everywhere on your desk and paperwork. Please Yi Jung, let me see your hand," Ga Eul begged. Her left hand reach out to touch his wounded hand, but Yi Jung quickly flick her hand away.

"I told you I'm fine," he said without looking at her. "Now get out and let me do my work."

"I can help put on a fresh bandage for you-"

"If you want to help me, then help me by leaving my room right now." Annoyed with Ga Eul's presence, he have been writing so fast on his paper that a sudden sting in his hand made him grimace in pain.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul cried and instinctively reached down with both of her hands to hold his wound. "I don't want to see you working in pain. You're only hurting yourself. Please. Let me see your hand."

Yi Jung sat silently. He can feel the throbbing pain in his hand, but he wasn't going to use that as an excuse to stop working. Every minute wasted can be a percentage drop in his stock and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. "I'm doing fine," he lied. He pulled his hand from Ga Eul's grip and went back to writing things down again.

Ga Eul wasn't going to give up just yet. She got closer to him and took his arm. "Yi Jung, stop being so stubborn and let me see your hand," she said in a more fierce tone. She didn't want to sound forceful, but it was the only way to get through to him. Yi Jung tried pulling his arm away again, but Ga Eul held a better grip this time and began untying the bloody cloth.

Yi Jung tried hard to not show any pain on his face, but the more Ga Eul untied the cloth, the more it felt like sharp little knives were cutting into his hand. "Ga Eul," he moaned in pain.

"Stay still," Ga Eul said. She continue unwrapped the cloth until his hand was fully exposed. "Oh, Jungie," she whimper. All of his knuckles had baby cuts and on the side of his hand, there was a gash. The gash was still gushing out some blood.

"Oh!" Ga Eul cried again. "Why do you have to do this to yourself?" She glanced at him and he quickly looked the other way. She clicked on the dial of Yi Jung's desk phone to connect with Yi Jung's secretary. "Ahjumma, I need some first aid kit right now," she said through the speaker.

"Yes, Ga Eul," Yi Jung's secretary answer.

Within seconds, nurse Shin walked in carrying a first aid kit. She placed the kit on the desk and gazed at Ga Eul. Ga Eul nodded at nurse Shin with reassurance and nurse Shin opened the box and quickly began cleaning Yi Jung's hand. Each time that she touched his hand with rubbing alcohol and antibiotics, Yi Jung would moan in agony and twitch his hand away. Ga Eul had to help hold his hand in place just so nurse Shin can finish her job.

"The good news is, the cut isn't deep enough for any stitches," nurse Shin said wrapping a new white bandage around Yi Jung's hand. "The bad news, Yi Jung will need to rest his hand for the next few days so the blood flow can circulate well and not create an infection."

"No," Yi Jung snapped. "My hand is better now. Thank you, nurse Shin, but you can leave now."

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul said. She turned to nurse Shin and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my husband."

Nurse Shin smiled. "The bandage needs to be change every two to three hours. If it bleeds again and won't stop, make sure he goes to the hospital to get it check." She took the first aid kit and left.

Ga Eul faced Yi Jung again who was now separating some of his paperworks on his desk. "What nurse Shin said is very important. You should go home with me and rest," she said.

"I'm not going home. I have lots and lots of work to do. I need to catch up on everything before I fly out tomorrow."

"No, you're hurt and in bad shape. You shouldn't go on your business trip. You have more important things to worry about here at home than those auctions."

Yi Jung suddenly stop what he was doing. He have heard something similar to what Ga Eul have just told him. It was from his father. He glared up at Ga Eul. "Have you been talking with my abeoji? Did he told you to tell me that? Ga Eul, he doesn't know what he's talking about. My abeoji is a lazy person. The only reason this place was successful when he ran it was because he hired many people to do his work for him. He doesn't know anything about the stock or how important the auctions are to help keep this place running. All he did was sit back and enjoy the money that came in. I can't listen to someone like that."

"You shouldn't say that about your appa," Ga Eul responded. "He didn't hire people because he was lazy, he hired them so he won't be so stress out. That's what you should do too."

Yi Jung snicker. "I don't need help from anyone. I can handle things on my own. Stop being like my abeoji and try to talk me out of not going. It's not going to work."

Ga Eul sighed. "I know the business trip is very important, but-"

"But what!" Yi Jung burst out. He was tired of people telling him how he should do his job. He sat back in his chair furiously. "Don't act like you know how important the trip is because if you really do know how important it is, then you'll let me go. If I don't go to these auctions, this museum will fall apart. This place lives off of the artworks we have on display and we need to continue rolling in new pieces to our gallery. No new artwork means no new visitors, and no visitors leads to no gain in stock. So these auctions is the only hope I have left."

He slam his uninjured hand on his desk. "Do you know what will happen if the building doesn't get built by February 15? I'm going to lose more stockholders and profits. Is that what you want, Ga Eul? The only solution now is to bring in new artwork as soon as possible."

Ga Eul stood quietly, unsure on how to respond.

"I'm already losing so much stock right now and that damn Mr. Kim doesn't even want to listen to me. Now you're here to make my life more difficult?" he said in anger. "Leave me alone. You're just a waste of my time."

"Is that all I am? A waste of your time?" Ga Eul asked in shock. She couldn't believe Yi Jung would say such a thing. The way how he said it and meant it were like sharp daggers thrown into her heart. All she ever wanted was to help Yi Jung and make him happy, but now she's a waste of time? She have never been this hurt or upset since she's been with him.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul called him out again when he ignored her question. "Am I really just a waste of your time? Are these auction exhibitions more important than spending time with your family during the holidays?"

Yi Jung glared up at her. "Is that all you care about? The holidays? Spending time with you?" He stood up so fast, his chair almost flip. "You don't even know how stressful this job can get or how much I have to work my butt off every damn day so you and Yoo Eun can a live comfortably life, and when I get home, all I ask for is some peace and quiet. But do I get that? No! All I get from you is you whining like a child for my attention."

Tears started swelling in Ga Eul's eyes. She wasn't sure if they were sad tears or angry tears. Maybe it was a combination of both. "Well, you don't have to worry about working so hard for Yoo Eun and I anymore...because I'm going back to my teaching job."

"Good. I never wanted you to quit in the first place, so go right ahead and be a teacher again. Maybe it'll help keep you occupied."

"And I'm also going to join Ji Chang Wook's fan club." Ga Eul wasn't planning to, but she was so hurt, it was the first thing she can think of to get even with Yi Jung.

"Fine! Go join his stupid fan club!" Yi Jung scream. "Now get out of my damn office!" He sat down with a thud and pretended to start on his paperwork again.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul's voice cracked.

"Ga Eul, you know where the exit is, right?" Yi Jung said, trying to focus on the paper in front of him.

Ga Eul looked down at him and wasn't sure if she was seeing the same man she saw yesterday. She felt defeated and slowly headed towards the door, trying to fight off some tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It have been a difficult day for Ga Eul. Ever since she left the museum earlier in the day, the littlest thing seem to get her emotional. She got frustrated when she was stuck in traffic. She got angry when she couldn't find a certain utensil to cook lunch. The kimchi dish she made was either too bitter or too spicy. When Yoo Eun woke up and cried, she cried along with Yoo Eun. Everything felt out of place and no matter how hard she tried to make things right, it just didn't want to go her way.

The taunting words from Yi Jung was stuck in her head. "A waste of time". "Whining like a child". "You're here to make my life more difficult". "I work my butt off for you and Yoo Eun…". Half of her hated him for being such a jerk, yet her other half hated herself for not realizing the workload he does for his family. Her mixed feelings kept her head spinning and she spend most of the day laying on the couch with Yoo Eun in her arms under a blanket. They watched the Disney film, Frozen, on repeat over a dozen times. Whenever the song, "Let It Go" came on during the movie, Yoo Eun would dance around and mumble along with the words while Ga Eul found herself in tears, hoping to follow the advices of the lyrics.

In need to vent her emotional state to someone, she called Jan Di on the phone at exactly 6:30PM. It was the usual time Jan Di gets off work. Jan Di was the only person she could trust to share her problems with. "Jan Di," her voice cracked when Jan Di answered her phone.

Jan Di immediately knew from Ga Eul's tone who may had caused Ga Eul to be so broken. "Ga Eul, I told you that Yi Jung won't change," Jan Di later said after hearing the whole story of what happened at Yi Jung's office. She continued her typical "don't trust Yi Jung" speech to Ga Eul. "I'm going to beat Yi Jung up the next time I see him," she added.

Ga Eul was glad to have a good friend who will always take her side, but at the same time, a little part of her didn't want to see Yi Jung always beaten up. "Jan Di, I think Yi Jung was only mad because of the construction and the stock," she said.

"Still, it doesn't give him any excuse to be such a jerk to you. You were only trying to help him." Jan Di sigh. "And he's still going to attend those stupid auction exhibitions? It doesn't surprise me anymore that he will always choose his job over you and Yoo Eun. Ga Eul, come spend Christmas with Jun Pyo and I. I promise you, we'll make you forget all about Yi Jung."

For the first time throughout the day, Ga Eul gave a small smile. "Okay, but after we spend some time at my parents' place first. My appa and omma wants to see Yoo Eun on Christmas day too."

They talked the whole night about other things as well. Jan Di shared some more crazy stories from her job and Ga Eul talked about Yoo Eun's time at the zoo. Soon, Ga Eul was feeling better and was even laughing. They ended their conversation when Jun Pyo came home from his job. Jan Di had wanted to spend some time with her husband.

Ga Eul was happy she got to talk with Jan Di. Talking with her best friend always put her a smile on her face. But when she notice it was past nine o'clock, her mood suddenly became anxious again. This was the time Yi Jung would be home if he was working overtime.

She got up from the couch and went to the garage to see if he was in yet, but there was only her car. She bite her bottom lip, thinking with how the day have been going so far, it's likely he won't be home till a much later time. She was fine with that. Her current feelings were still quite raw and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet in fear of how she will react towards him. She needed more time to recuperate herself.

When Yoo Eun went to bed and she had some time to herself, she took a quick shower, then went to wash the dishes she left in the kitchen sink. On the way back to her bedroom, she stopped to look at the three and a half foot Christmas tree by the dining room window. The tree stood on a table to match the height of the window. Yoo Eun and her had bought the small tree the prior week and decorated it with colorful ornaments and blinking Christmas lights. To make it more like the western culture, Ga Eul even added some candy canes, pine cones and ribbons. Underneath the tree, it had all of their Christmas presents. She took a rectangular, thin box that was wrapped in dark red foil with a handmade bow on top. She read the tag on the box.

"From: Your Beautiful Wife & Daughter, Ga Eul & Yoo Eun. To: The Handsome Man in our Life, Yi Jung. Soulmates Forever."

She had wrapped Yi Jung's present after their long and fun day at the zoo. She smiled, thinking of the gift, but her smile slowly vanish when she remember how Yi Jung won't be with her and Yoo Eun on Christmas day. A tear almost emerge from her left eye just thinking about him all over again. She quickly placed the gift where she found it at and went to bed.

Woo Bin was at Club Galaxy playing a game of poker with his some of his mafia men in his suite. His eyes darted from the two cards in his hand to the four set of cards that were exposed on the table. He had a pair of Kings and needed another King on the fifth river card to have a chance to win the game. It was only down to him and Kim Tae Ho. The other three men were already out of the game. With a poker face, Woo Bin threw in a $15,000 chip into the $95,500 pot.

Tae Ho's left mouth rose. He didn't hesitate and called by matching Woo Bin's amount. Both men tossed their cards down and Tae Ho had a pair of diamonds. Tae Ho needed another diamond card on the fifth river card in order to receive a flush and win the game. The fifth card was drawn and it was a seven of hearts. Woo Bin grin and Tae Ho clutch his fist and slam the table. Woo Bin didn't receive his King, but his matching pair was enough to beat Tae Ho.

One of the men laughed. "That was a close one, Tae Ho. But the night have been going Woo Bin's way."

Woo Bin smirk and gather all the chips he won towards him on the table. "Tae Ho, Jin Sook, go check to see if the jewelry have been delivered from China yet. If it's here, take it to jeweler to check. I'm tired of having fake jewelries floating around," Woo Bin said.

"Yes, boss," Tae Ho and Jin Sook said at the same time. They got out of the private booth and as they exited the suite, they almost bumped into two girls who were entering. The two girls cheerful ran to their model-like friends at the bar, whispering loudly at each of them. The girls at the bar suddenly were in awe and beaming with happiness. They all band together, giggling with excitement and left the suite.

Woo Bin have been watching them. Ever since he's been an owner of his nightclubs for the past five years, he have never seen his regular party girls this excited about something. Curious as to what it may be, Woo Bin followed the girls. The girls continue down the stairs until they reach the bar lounge and surrounded someone there. Woo Bin smirk, assuming it must be another KPop star or famous actor visiting his nightclub. His nightclub was a popular hangout for celebrities. However, there was something different about this particular person that made Woo Bin more interested. This person was attracting all the party girls who were always at his nightclub on a nightly basis. These same girls have seen many celebrities that seeing a new one wasn't a big deal anymore. Woo Bin knew this new person must be someone special.

A few of the girls who were next the person began shouting in anger and a little shoving match began. For a second, Woo Bin thought the girls were fighting amongst themselves, but when he realize they weren't and were actually in an altercation with the special person, Woo Bin ran into the crowd to stop the quarrel.

"Yo, calm down!" Woo Bin said, trying to break up the fight.

"Why won't you tell Playboy Yi Jung to calm down," one of the girls said. All the surrounding girls started grumbling in agreement.

Woo Bi blinked his eyes in confusion. Yi Jung? He glanced at the person he had been so curious about and sure enough, it was Yi Jung.

Yi Jung stared back at him with an angry expression. He was sitting on a barstool with three open beer bottles in front of him. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, his tie was loose and his hair was a mess. "Tell these damn girls to stop pestering me," Yi Jung said. Somehow, the girls had found out about his true identity and were now glued to him.

"We were just trying to be friendly with him, but he started cussing at us and shoving us away," the shortest girl in the crowd said. "Don't you know how long we've been waiting to meet Playboy Yi Jung?" she asked. Some of the girls started muttering and nodding.

Tiffany, the girl who had helped an unstable Yi Jung a day ago, was also there. She was standing next to Yi Jung and hugged his arm. "Oppa Yi Jung, don't you remember the favor I owe you to make you feel better."

Yi Jung jerked her away so his arm can be free again. "Stop bothering me. I want to be left alone," he growl. The other girls started begging for Yi Jung's attention when they realize he didn't want Tiffany.

"Yo, girls! He said he wants to be left alone. Come on, give him some space," Woo Bin cried out.

But the girls were too loud and didn't hear what Woo Bin said. They kept converging closer to Yi Jung, flaunting and saying sweet things to him. It made Yi Jung more upset. He wasn't in the mood of giving anyone any attention.

"Get away from me!" he scream. He tossed his beer bottle across the room and it crashed into some shelves. All the girls froze in shock and Tiny appeared through the crowd.

"Tiny, take the girls away," Woo Bin called out to Tiny.

Tiny nodded. "Girls! You heard Woo Bin. Party's over. Let's move!" he yelled at the girls, shooing them away. Most of them left disappointed, but a few linger around, still hoping Yi Jung will notice them. "Honey, Candy, that goes for the both of you too," Tiny said to a set of twins. The twins pouted and left.

"Yo, man. Is everything okay?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung when they were finally alone. He sat down next to Yi Jung and folded his arm on the bar table.

Yi Jung had buried his head onto the table with his hands rested above his head. He sat back up and was more calm. "It's just the stock, the new building...The usual work stuff," he replied. "Sorry for ruining your shelf. I just wanted to be left alone."

Woo Bin can tell Yi Jung have been having a misery day. "Don't worry about it, bro." He notice the bandage on Yi Jung's right hand. "What happen to your hand?"

Yi Jung held up his right hand for a second, staring at it. "A little accident. It's fine now." He glanced at Woo Bin and saw Woo Bin had a small cut above his right eyebrow. "Looks like I'm not the only one getting injured lately."

Woo Bin smirk, realizing Yi Jung have notice his cut. "It's work too. Some of my men and I got into a fist fight with some Chinese men. They've been smuggling us fake jewelries lately. Got to teach them some lesson."

"At least at your job, you can express your aggression on someone," Yi Jung quipped. He couldn't understand how Woo Bin can have some of the best jobs.

Woo Bin gave a small nod in agreement. "What brings you here, anyways? You always go home after work. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I just needed a new place that I can get my mind off work."

"Aren't you flying out tomorrow your business trip?"

Yi Jung checked his watch. It was 12:48AM. "I'm flying out in another seven hours. First stop. Hanoi, Vietnam." He waved at the bartender to bring him another beer.

Woo Bin sat up straight. He wasn't sure if Yi Jung should be going home drunk. Let alone, flying on the plane with a hangover. "I think you should go home and rest now," he told Yi Jung.

"I will. After a few more drinks."

"You've had enough drinks for tonight. Come on, bro." Woo Bin grabbed Yi Jung's arm, but Yi Jung quickly pulled himself back.

"I'll leave when I want to," Yi Jung said.

Woo Bin sighed and nodded towards Tiny to come over. With the help of Tiny, they both pulled Yi Jung out of his seat and to the exit. This time, Yi Jung didn't fight back and allowed them to escort him out.

"One of my drivers will take you home tonight. You're not in the right condition to be driving around town," Woo Bin said when they were outside. "I'll get a tow truck to drop your car home later." A black sedan car arrived in front of them and Tiny guided Yi Jung into the back seat.

"Make sure he gets home safe," Woo Bin told the driver after giving Yi Jung's address to him. Woo Bin crouch down to check on Yi Jung in the back seat. "Yi Jung," he called out.

"Hmm?" Yi Jung responded looking at his feet.

"Don't work too hard or do anything stupid."

Yi Jung gave a smug smile and waved his hand lazily at Woo Bin.

"See you next year, bro," Woo Bin said, smirking back. He shut the door and watched the car disappear into the traffic.

Ga Eul tossed and turn in bed. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she thought about was the argument she had with Yi Jung. She imagined herself slapping him each time he would say something that offended her. Then there was another image of her, crying and apologizing profusely to him. Frustrated to still be having these mixed emotions and thoughts, she decided to search for Ji Chang Wook's fan club on the internet through her cell phone. She needed to keep her mind occupied on something or else she'll spend the whole night repeating her scene with Yi Jung. She found Ji Chang Wook's fan club page and skimmed through his profile.

Her ears perked up when she heard a car pulling into the driveway. She turned off her cell phone and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Assuming it must be Yi Jung, her heart began racing and she let out a heavy sigh, telling herself she have no choice now but to see him in flesh again. She listened attentively as the car door open and a mumbling conversation between two people started. It last for a minute, although to her, it felt like forever. Then the car engine started again and the car was gone.

Confused as to why the car left, Ga Eul got up and went to the window. She peeked and saw a glimpse of Yi Jung before he disappeared towards the back of the house. He must be going to his studio, she thought. It was typical for him to go there after a hard day at work.

She thought of going to see him, but was hesitant because of the possibility he may still be in a grumpy mood. She bit her nail and after thinking for awhile, she went back to bed. The last thing she wanted was to start another argument with him. To keep herself relax with the thought of knowing how close Yi Jung is, she turned on her cell phone again and watched some funny video clips. All the emotions she felt today had made her fatigue and she soon drifted to sleep.

The shuffling of some clothes woke her up. Her eyes slowly peer open and the bright light from the walk in-closet burned her eyes. She closed them again and can hear a luggage being zipped up and drop to the floor. Then it was being wheeled away with the closet door being shut behind. One of her eyes pop open and she saw Yi Jung going inside the bathroom.

Yi Jung closed the door and unwrapped the bandage on his right hand. He flexed his hand and it wasn't as painful anymore. The gash was numb and had some dried blood around it. He took off each of his clothes and got in the shower. The hot water made him feel fresh again. It cleaned his wounded hand, but caused the throbbing pain to reappear. He grimaced and ended up washing himself with only one hand.

Once he was out of the shower and clothed, he found the first aid kit under the cabinet sink hidden behind a basket full of cleaning supplies. He set the kit on the counter and began wearing a new bandage. Putting on a bandage by himself was much harder than he thought. He took the kit with him out of the bathroom and placed it inside one of the side pocket of the luggage. His phone suddenly vibrated and he checked it. It was a text from a driver he had hired to pick him up for transportation to the airport.

He glanced at the bed and saw Ga Eul motionless. Thinking she was still sleeping, he quietly left the room and went to Yoo Eun's room. Yoo Eun's room was dark, but a small light bulb at the power outlet kept the room glowing. As usual, Yoo Eun have shifted her body throughout the night and was now in the opposite position she originally started. Her feet rested near her pillow and her head was at the bottom of the bed. Above her head, was her Hello Kitty doll. To protect her from an accidental fall, Yi Jung had purposely bought her a full size bed with wooden pink rails on both side.

He stood a few inches from her bed and watched her snore. Her mouth was half open and a drool was dripping out. Yi Jung lean down and wiped the drool off her face with his left hand. Then he gently kissed her cheek. Her body twitched at his touch and a small smile grew on her face. Yet within seconds, she was snoring again and the smile gradually went away.

"Appa will be back very soon. He has to go take care of the museum," Yi Jung whisper in her face. Staring so close to her and being able to smell her sweat reminded him how important he needed to continue to work harder. If no one was going to appreciate his efforts, he hope someday his daughter will.

"Saranghae," he said. "Appa loves you very much." He kissed her forehead and with one last look at Yoo Eun, he quietly got out of the room. With his luggage in his left hand, he went to the front door and checked his watch. It was almost six in the morning. He didn't want to be late for the plane ride, so he sped up his walk.

"Yi Jung."

The call made him freeze and he turned around towards the sound. It was Ga Eul. She was in her robe and holding a red rectangular box with a bow. She walked towards him and when she was only an arm's length away from him, she held out the box without looking at his face.

Yi Jung studied the box. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a Christmas present from Yoo Eun and I," she replied.

Yi Jung lower his head to look at his feet.

"Take it and open it on Christmas day. If not for me, please do it for Yoo Eun," Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung lifted his head up to stare at the present. "Ga Eul, I-"

But Ga Eul stopped him from his words when she harshly shoved the present into his chest. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"Take it," she said louder.

Yi Jung took it and was about to say something again, but she quickly turn around and walked out of the room. Her eyes swell up with tears and she wanted to leave before Yi Jung can see them. She didn't want him to know how hard it was for her to give him the present. She wasn't even sure why she felt the need to give it to him too. Perhaps it was because she still cared for him, or maybe she no longer wanted to see his present lingering around. Regardless of the reason, it was done and over with. She found herself going to Yoo Eun's room and when she got inside and saw her daughter, she ran to the bed to lay next to Yoo Eun.

Yoo Eun woke up and saw tears dripping down the side of Ga Eul's face. "Omma," Yoo Eun weep. Seeing her mother sad also made her sad.

Ga Eul embraced Yoo Eun tightly into her arms. "Everything's okay," she assured Yoo Eun. "Everything is going to be okay."

She wiped Yoo Eun's tears away, then her tears. The last 20 hours have been a roller coaster ride of emotion for her. It was filled with anger, hate, frustration, and sadness, hurt, and despair. She was tired of this crazy ride. A ride created by Yi Jung. Old Ga Eul. New Ga Eul. It didn't matter which Ga Eul she was going to be for him. He wasn't taking any of the bait.

A cloud of anxiety that hung over her slowly washed away and she smiled at a new thought. She have made up her mind and is going to put a brake to this ride. It is her turn to make herself happy first. It is her time to surprise others. She will be the fearless Ga Eul who will do whatever she wants. She gazed into Yoo Eun's eyes and began singing "Let It Go". It was the only song she could think of at the moment to make both of them happy.

Yi Jung stood staring at the present he was holding. It made him remember how he won't be with his family on Christmas day. Still, he can't let the holidays distract him. He have more important things to worry about now. The stocks. The building. The future of the museum. Yoo Eun. He can't fail Yoo Eun. Yoo Eun's future is in his hands. He faced the front door again and headed to the waiting car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a three days extravaganza at one of the biggest ballroom in Hanoi, Vietnam. Yi Jung have been to many auctions, yet there was something special on how the International Auction Foundation held their events. The decorations was radiant and elegant. The atmosphere was entertaining and hip. Only the best the food and drinks were served. Every artwork on display was magnificent and worth millions of American dollars. There was businessmen, wealthy couples, and celebrity from all continent that filled the building each day. Since English was the main language used at these functions, Yi Jung had no problem conversing with his fellow bidders. English has always been one of his forté. He got to know many of them and found out most of them will be taking part in all the events around Asia like him.

When the bidding war started on some of the best sculptures, it was long and competitive, yet Yi Jung enjoyed the challenge. The bidding was the best and most enjoyable part of the auction. He loved the thrill of it and sometimes ended up neck to neck with another bidder. The only time he gave up is when too many bidders outbid him. Attending these exhibitions is the most exciting part of his job. Even if he wasn't a businessman or a famous person, he'll probably still attend these event just for the exhilaration.

He did well at the auctions in Vietnam, winning eight of the twenty-five art pieces that were being auction off. Each time he won, one of his employee, Lee Mun Son, will personally deliver the artwork back to Seoul every other day. Half of the money he used for bidding was from the museum's fund. The rest was from his own pocket. He may be losing money if he wins an expensive artwork, but his hope is that with the new piece in his gallery, he will gain more profit in return. The more beautiful the artwork is, the more visitors he will get, and the more famous the artist that made the piece is, the more he will gain in stock.

But it wasn't just the auction he was there for. He was also there to meet and lure some of the artists to his museum. If he can get some of them to give lectures at his future auditorium or teach in one of his classrooms, his vision of having a successful business will come true. He have to remain optimistic that his building will get built in time. It is the reason why he have Lee Mun Son with him to run back and forth with his latest winning piece. The earlier the artworks are on display, the sooner his stocks may rise.

He didn't meet a right candidate until Christmas morning. Claude-Louis Pascal was an up and coming French painter. Most of Claude-Louis paintings did well during the auction. Yi Jung was even able to win one of Claude-Louis paintings and on the first day the painting was displayed at So Arts Museum, Lee Mun Son reported to Yi Jung that it was the most popular piece the visitors flocked to.

"You heard that right, Mr. Pascal. Your painting was the most talked about at my museum," Yi Jung told Claude-Louis. They were in Yi Jung's hotel suite, drinking a cup of tea. "If you can agree to teach your painting skills at one of my classes some time next year, I'll give 180,000 euros."

Claude-Louis was a overweight man with a mustache. He didn't understand English well, but he knew enough to like the price Yi Jung offered him. "You a good man, Mr. So. I like you. I counter offer with better deal. Uhh...2.5 million euros, and uhh...I make another painting for you...the museum, eh?" Claude-Louis said.

2.5 million euros was a great deal considering Yi Jung won his painting at almost twice that price. Yi Jung grin and shook Claude-Louis' hand. "Deal," Yi Jung said. He wrote up a contract and Claude-Louis happily signed his name on it. Yi Jung couldn't have thought of a better Christmas present than his deal with Claude-Louis.

Yi Jung considered his Vietnam trip a success. If everything goes well like how it did for the past few days, he'll be going home with a higher stock than he can wish for. He smiled at the thought of making the right choice for attending the auctions. After Claude-Louis left his room and he was packing to fly out to Singapore, he received a text from Ga Eul.

"Appa, Merry Christmas! Will you meet me on webcam? From Yoo Eun~" it read.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul have not communicated with each other since the morning he left their house. He have been so busy and worried about his bids and meeting new people, he have not thought much about home. So a text from home was a welcoming sight to distract him from his job.

"Okay, let's meet right now before I fly out to Singapore," Yi Jung text back. He set up his laptop on a coffee table and turned on the webcam. Soon, he saw Yoo Eun staring back at him through a video screen.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" Yoo Eun cried out. She was so happy to see Yi Jung, she was giggling and jumping up and down nonstop.

Yi Jung chuckled and waved. "Yoo Eun, relax. Have you missed appa? Because appa misses you." Seeing Yoo Eun made his day sweeter.

"Miss appa," Yoo Eun said back. She ran towards a pile of unwrapped gifts on the floor and took one of them. "Olaf!" she said, holding a snowman doll to the screen. She wanted to make sure Yi Jung notice her new toy. She ran back to the pile again and took something else. "Kitty!" she said, holding a Hello Kitty backpack up. She did the same thing with each item in the pile and when she realized she was done, she went back to Olaf and started over.

Yi Jung ooh and awe at each present Yoo Eun showed off to him and laughed when she started over. "Omo, Yoo Eun. You have so many presents. Appa's losing track." He can hear Ga Eul whispering in the background, telling Yoo Eun to calm down or she'll hurt herself.

"Where's omma?" Yi Jung asked, pretending he didn't hear Ga Eul.

"Omma!" Yoo Eun pointed towards her left.

Yi Jung quietly cleared his throat. "Ga Eul," he called out.

It took awhile, but Ga Eul finally appeared on the screen in a distance, showing only half of her face.

Yi Jung glanced at his feet, then back at the screen again. "How have you been?" he asked.

Ga Eul wasn't in the mood to meet Yi Jung on webcam. But she remember the promise they made awhile back ago, and since Yoo Eun have miss her father dearly, it was only fair she allow Yoo Eun to see him. She wanted to tell him how she have moved on from the past and is doing much better. How he should only focus on his job and not worry about her. It have been a refreshing feeling for her to not have to see, talk or think of him. She wanted to share all these news; however, she decided to settle with something simple. She didn't want to brag about her new self-confidence to him. "I'm good," she answer. "...and you?"

Yi Jung smiled. "I'm doing good too," he said. Similar to Ga Eul, he also wanted to share his good news about the artworks he won and his partnership with Claude-Louis, but decided to save the talk for another day. "Did you like the present I sent you?"

"The roses?" Ga Eul said. "Yes, they look nice. Thank you."

On every special occasion, Yi Jung always order a florist to bring Ga Eul a vase filled with roses to their house. They were typically pink roses, but he decided to change it up this Christmas and picked red roses. Roses have always been a way for him to express his love for her.

"Ga Eul...I-"

"Did you like the present Yoo Eun gave you?" Ga Eul asked before Yi Jung could finish his sentence.

Oh, damn it! Yi Jung thought. He have forgotten about the present Ga Eul gave him. He remember putting it on the side pocket of his luggage next to his first aid kit. "Ah, I haven't had the chance to open it yet. It was a busy morning...You know what? I'll open it right now for the both of you to see." He went to fetch his present and was back in front of his laptop within seconds.

"Appa, this one!" Yoo Eun cried out, waving a porcelain bowl and mug into the screen. She wanted all the attention she can get from her father.

"Oh! Do you like those? Appa made them for you as your Christmas present," Yi Jung said with a grin.

Yoo Eun nodded and giggled. "Let's eat, appa," she cheer.

"Yes, let's eat," he laughed. There was a sudden knock on his door. "Hold on for a minute, Yoo Eun. I'll be right back." He placed his present on the table and went to open the door. To his surprise, it was Claude-Louis again. This time, Claude-Louis have brought a friend along.

"Mr. So, me friend, Arturo De Carlo Jr," Claude-Louis said. "I talk with Arturo about you and uh...your museum. He is interested."

Yi Jung almost wanted to hug Claude-Louis for introducing Arturo to him, but to hear Arturo is interested in partnering with him? He couldn't ask for a better Christmas. Arturo is the most famous Italian art sculptor. He is most well-known for making extract sculptures of the human body. Yi Jung had always admired his work. Worried that he may not get the chance to meet Arturo again, he didn't waste time and invited them in.

"Ga Eul, Yoo Eun, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Something very important came up," Yi Jung said through the webcam.

"Appa, this one!" Yoo Eun cheer at seeing her father again. She was unaware of what Yi Jung had said and only focus on showing an app game she was playing on her new tablet.

"That's nice, Yoo Eun, but appa has to go. Ga Eul, I'll open my present later, okay?" He waved at Yoo Eun. "Merry Christmas!" he said before the screen went blank.

There was a second of silent, then Yoo Eun bursted out crying. Ga Eul carried Yoo Eun up into her arms and wiped Yoo Eun's tears away. Yi Jung's behavior didn't surprise Ga Eul anymore.

"It's okay, Yoo Eun," Ga Eul cooed her daughter. "We're going to your visit your grandparents, then go see oppa Jun Pyo and unnie Jan Di, and Yoo Eun is going to getting so many more presents."

The warm words from her mother delighted her and they soon left their house to Ga Eul's parents home. Ga Eul's parents lived in a modest townhouse with limited furniture. The living area only consist of a loveseat sofa and an old fashion TV. Her grandparents were already there and when her Uncle Ha Woo arrived with his family, they all gather and sat on the floor by a short table to have a late lunch.

"Ga Eul, noona told me that Yi Jung can't be here because of a business trip. What country is he visiting?" Uncle Ha Woo said with a mouthful of rice. Uncle Ha Woo was a short and chubby man. Ga Eul always knew him as a funny and lazy uncle. He got married late and has three children under the age of nine. His three years old daughter was Yoo Eun's best friend.

"I think Yi Jung's in Vietnam right now," Ga Eul answer.

"Oh! I love Vietnam! Yi Jung should be having a fun time there. They have lots of beautiful women to look at," Uncle Ha Woo said.

His wife, who is eleven years his junior, slapped the back of his head. "Yah! Shut up! Don't be talking about other women," she cried out. "You shouldn't be saying those kind of stuff to Ga Eul too. Her husband is there right now."

Ga Eul cracked a smile. "It's fine. Samchon Ha Woo is right. Vietnamese women are pretty. If Yi Jung wants to look at them, he's free to do so. I can't blame him."

Uncle Ha Woo glared at his wife. "Yeobo, you need to be more open-minded like Ga Eul."

Ga Eul's father chuckled after finish his bowl of rice. "I'm not worry about Yi Jung. I trust he won't be looking at any other women when he's got my amazing daughter, Ga Eul to look at."

"Yi Jung's a hardworking and loyal man. He'll be too busy to even think of girls," Ga Eul's mother added.

Ga Eul's grandmother spoke up with her soft, fragile voice. "Ha Woo, Yi Jung's still young but have worked more hours already than in your lifetime. We need more Korean men like Yi Jung. They are the men that will make our country prosper."

Ga Eul ate nonchalantly and the sudden silent around the table made her assume everyone must be thinking of something positive to say about Yi Jung. She quickly changed the subject to discuss the latest episode of "Running Man". It was Uncle Ha Woo's favorite variety show and he had plenty to joke about the show's skits.

After they ate, they exchanged Christmas presents. Yoo Eun received more gifts from everyone and before Ga Eul and her left to Jan Di's place, she had accidently broke one of her new toys. Uncle Ha Woo had to tape up the toy just to stop Yoo Eun from throwing a tantrum.

When they arrived at Jan Di's mansion, Jan Di have been waiting for them impatiently by the front gate. She ran to embrace Yoo Eun before Ga Eul can even park her car properly.

"Ga Eul, thank you so much for the vase!" Jan Di said when Ga Eul got out from the car. "I love how it has Yoo Eun's little hand prints on it."

Ga Eul did eventually finish the vase for Jan Di on a day Yi Jung was at work. Yoo Eun had helped her giving her the idea of leaving the hand prints on the vase. "I'm glad you like it," Ga Eul said. "Thanks for the GoPro camera and...drone toy?"

Jan Di grin. "The GoPro is a high definition quality camera. It's for you to attach on the drone." She laughed. "I thought you'll like it so you can spy on good looking men."

Ga Eul gave an uncomfortable smile. "Thanks, Jan Di. I'll make sure the drone goes into good use."

Like all of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's parties, it was always glamorous with many people. For this year's Christmas, they have made it into an American theme. There was American Christmas music blasting in the house with mostly Mariah Carey's songs because Jun Pyo had a secret crush on her. A miniature version of the Christmas tree only found at Rockefeller Center in New York City, beamed in the middle of their house. But the food was the best part. There was steaks, fried chickens, hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza, salad, and many fatty snacks. Some of the servants were carrying around finger food like devil's eggs and asparagus rolled up in bacon. Ga Eul took a piece of the asparagus and smiled when she was done with it. She didn't realize asparagus can taste so much better with pork on it.

"Where's the rice?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di at the long buffet table.

"Oh, Jun Pyo wanted to make it as western as possible, so he requested for no rice," Jan Di pouted. "He even hid all the chopsticks so the servants can't bring them out."

Ga Eul sneered. "How are we going to eat all these food with no rice? Is Jun Pyo crazy?"

"Yah, stop complaining and eat like a true American for once," Jun Pyo said as he approached the girls.

Ji Hoo and his girlfriend, Tamashiro Hana came strolling along with Jun Pyo. Hana was a tall and slender woman. She wore a red wedding like dress and had many glittery jewelries on her body. She was so stylish, it made Ga Eul felt like Ga Eul was underdressed with her casual blouse and skinny jean.

"You look beautiful," Ga Eul said, greeting Hana.

Hana gave a slight bow. "Thank you," she replied.

"First, we don't have Yi Jung, and now Woo Bin is also missing in action here?" Ji Hoo asked with a smile.

"He told me he can't be here with us because he needs to take care of some business in Hong Kong," Jun Pyo said. He pointed at Yoo Eun who was holding Jan Di's hand. "You. You come to oppa right now." He lifted Yoo Eun up and tossed her in the air. Yoo Eun giggled. When Yoo Eun was back in his arms, he faced Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, my business is holding a charity conference on December 29 at one of my Shinhwa hotel. Since Yi Jung isn't here to represent his company, I was wondering if you can take his place."

Ga Eul wasn't sure if Yi Jung would be okay with her standing in for his business. She didn't want to involve herself in a situation where he may later get upset about. Her sulky expression made Jun Pyo reassure her that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul. It's a very small event that will only last half an hour. Yi Jung will probably not even notice you attended it," Jun Pyo said.

"Maybe you should ask Yi Jung's appa instead?" Ga Eul suggested.

"I already did, but he's going to be out of town that day," Jun Pyo replied. "Come on, Ga Eul. If Yi Jung makes a fuss about it, he'll see my fist."

Ga Eul sighed. "Okay, I'll attend."

"That's what I want to hear!" Jun Pyo beam with happiness and tossed Yoo Eun in the air again.

"Ga Eul, I know you like cakes. Have you tried the twinkies yet?" Ji Hoo said. "Hana and I tried some and they're not bad."

"Oh! You should try them," Jan Di said. "Twinkies are very popular sweets in the states. I'll show you where they're at."

Jan Di held Ga Eul's arm and led Ga Eul to the dessert section. Ga Eul took one of the twinkie and bit into it. She was surprise to taste how the yellow small cake also have a white creme filling inside. The cake was so sweet, she almost had a toothache. Somehow, it seem to satisfied her craving and before she knew it, she ate three pieces and was on the fourth one.

"Ga Eul, I think you should also try some of the other food too," Jan Di said, glaring at Ga Eul with a confused look.

"Sorry. It just taste very good," Ga Eul said with a mouthful.

Jun Pyo have taken Yoo Eun to meet a man dressed like Santa Claus, giving Ga Eul some flexibility to try some of the other food. She have eaten American food before, but never with this much variety. She got a white glass plate with the letter "G" written in gold on it and picked some tri-tip, green beans and mash potatoes. She didn't want to get too many food since she had lunch earlier at her parents. After she was done eating, she couldn't resist the blueberry pie and ate a slice with some potato chips. She was so full, yet for some reason, she was still craving for more twinkies. When she reached the dessert table, a tall man in a suit have taken the last piece of the twinkie. The man notice the disappointing look on Ga Eul's face and handed her the twinkie.

"Here you go," he said.

Ga Eul gazed at the twinkie and almost took it. But doing so is disrespectful and she quickly waved it off with a half hearted laugh. "Oh, no. I was looking for another dessert," she lied. She glanced up at his face and her body with numb. The man looked exactly like Ji Chang Wook.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked at Ga Eul's shock expression. Ga Eul open her mouth, but nothing came out. He laughed. "Am I Ji Chang Wook, right?"

Ga Eul slowly nodded.

His laugh became more settled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not him. I often get mistaken for him, so I'm use to it. My name is Jung Bum Ah. I'm a new attorney for the Gu family." He held out his hand.

Ga Eul quickly wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and shook his hand with a small bow. "It's nice to meet you Ji...ah...I meant Mr. Jung. I'm Chu Ga Eul. I'm a good friend of Jan Di."

"Please, I prefer if we speak informally. I don't look that much older than you, so just call me Bum Ah," he said. He smiled, looking up and down at her. "Jan Di never told me she had such a pretty friend."

Ga Eul's face flushed in red and her eyes darted around the room. It was like getting a compliment from her favorite actor.

Bum Ah took a bite of the twinkie. "Hmm. These little cakes are good. This is my fourth piece already."

Her heart almost drop. He also likes twinkies as much as me, she thought.

"Ooh! I see the two of you had already introduced each other," Jan Di said, coming out of nowhere. "Bum Ah, my friend Ga Eul is looking for a new job as a teacher. Maybe you can ask your eomeoni to help find a position for her?" Jan Di turned to face Ga Eul. "Bum Ah's eomeoni is one of the board members for the Seoul School District."

"So you're interested in teaching?" Bum Ah asked Ga Eul.

"Yes, I am," Ga Eul responded. "I used to be a kindergarten teacher a few years ago, but had to leave to care for my family. I think I'm ready now to teach again."

"That's great," Bum Ah said. "If you have a resume, I can give it to my omma."

Ga Eul realize she haven't updated her resume yet. "I still have to work on my resume and when I'm done with it, I'll make sure to give it to you as soon as possible."

"As an attorney, it's part of my job to assist others with their work. If you want, Miss Ga Eul, I can help make your resume look better."

This guy just keeps getting better, Ga Eul thought. Not only does he look like Ji Chang Wook, he thinks I'm pretty, likes twinkies, and now willing to hook me up with a job? Ga Eul was in a mystical daze. "That'd be nice if you can help me," she said with a huge smile.

Bum Ah pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. "We should exchange numbers so we can keep in close contact for future references."

Ga Eul took out her cell phone too and they exchanged their numbers. It have been a very long time since she have gotten another man's number in her phone. The last time she got a male's number was from her second cousin, Yong Hun, and that was only because she needed to call and ask him about some video games Yi Jung enjoyed playing. The thought of knowing she may get to see Bum Ah again got her a bit too happy that she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated. "Excuse me," she said to Bum Ah and Jan Di.

One of her hand covered her mouth and she quickly went the nearest bathroom. She puked all the food she had eaten throughout the day into the toilet. When she felt better and was about to leave, she found her face in the toilet again, puking out more remaining food. She cleaned herself up after resting on the floor for awhile and decided it was time for her and Yoo Eun to head home. She popped the door open, and Jan Di was waiting for her there. "Jan Di, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to have to cut this party short," she said.

Jan Di sadly nodded and walked with Ga Eul and Yoo Eun out to the car. "Drink plenty of fluid and get some rest too, okay?" she advised Ga Eul when Ga Eul got in the driver seat. She waved bye at Yoo Eun in the back seat as the car drove off.

Yi Jung had just landed in Singapore and was at a restaurant with Lee Mun Son to celebrate a successful day. Yi Jung told Mun Son about his long negotiation with Arturo De Carlo Jr. and how he was able to use his charm to reach a good deal. Arturo is to become the first guest speaker whenever the auditorium open. Mun Son congratulated Yi Jung and the men toasted and ate plenty of good food.

They didn't get into their hotel room until ten o'clock at night and the first thing Yi Jung wanted to do was take a hot bath. While going through his clothes in his luggage, he remember the Christmas present he got from Ga Eul. He pulled it out and sat at the edge of the bed, curious to what it may be. His right hand was healing well, so he was able to unwrap the present at a faster pace. He grin when the present was finally exposed. It was a white box with assorted chocolate candies design on the cover. "Korea's Finest Milk Chocolate," it said on the box. On the side of it, there was a quote written in small print. "Life is like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're going to get."

Yi Jung smirk at the quote and was happy Ga Eul got him a simple gift. He'd rather have her spend money on herself than on him. He tossed the box of chocolate back in the luggage since he wasn't in the mood for anything sweet.

"Thanks for the chocolate. I'll make sure to eat them all before they melt," he wrote a text to Ga Eul. He laid on his bed, thinking if he should add more to his text. After a few minutes, he typed into his phone again. "Ga Eul, I'm sorry for what I said to you in my office. I didn't mean any of it. I hope you can forgive me." It was something he had been wanting to tell her face to face, but haven't had the chance to.

He sent the text and thought he was going to get a reply back within minutes, but those minutes turned into hours and those hours turned into days. To his surprise and disappointment, he never got a reply back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Apgujeong Rodeo Street," the ticker flashed inside the metro train when it came to a complete stop. Ga Eul glanced up at the ticker and realize it was her exit. She got out of the train with a horde of people and took the stairs up to the street. Apgujeong Rodeo is a popular destination with high-end shops and stylish neighborhoods. The streets was filled with many tourists wandering around and a few locals doing some window shopping.

It was a cold and cloudy day, yet Ga Eul wore a cute plaid shirt and a skirt. She top it off with a black leather jacket and some over the knee black knit socks and boots. Her hair was up in a perfect bun and she had on more makeup than usual. She searched around the block, trying to find a cafe called The Min's. Unsure of the exact location, she got on her cell phone to the GPS app and was able to pinpoint that it was down an alley off the street she was on.

"Miss Ga Eul," Bum Ah said, waving at Ga Eul when she enter through the cafe door. Ga Eul smiled upon seeing him and went to sit at his table in the seat across from him.

The cafe was small with only a few white wooden tables and chairs. It was in the middle of the day, so there was no other customer except a couple in the corner who were busy mingling closely to each other.

"I'm glad you're here," Bum Ah said.

"I'm so sorry for being late," Ga Eul replied. "I had to drop off my daughter at my parents place first and knowing the traffic around this area, I thought it'll be best if I took the metro train instead."

"Yah, don't worry about it. You're not late. I'm just early." Bum Ah smiled and leaned into the table. "You look very pretty today."

Ga Eul lower her eyes and tried her best not to blush. "Thank you," she said. "Sorry for leaving early on Christmas day and not having the chance to say goodbye to you. I think I got food poisoning from all the food I ate, so I had to leave."

"You need to stop it with all these apologies." He softly laughed. "I have to admit, some of those American food have too many grease. It's not good for anyone's diet, so it doesn't surprise me you got sick from it." His smile grew wider at noticing how nervous Ga Eul looked. "You remember that I'm not Ji Chang Wook, right?"

Ga Eul gazed up at his face, but quickly looked away. Looking directly at him may make her body go numb again and she didn't want that to happen. "Of course I remember you're not him," she said. She looked down to the document folder she was holding and remember why she came to meet him in the first place. "Here's my resume." She smiled and handed it to him.

Bum Ah took it and opened the folder. He glanced at a small passport like picture attached to her resume. "Oh, you look adorable in this picture," he chuckled. It is normal for Koreans to have a picture with their resumes.

"It's an old picture of me. I took it after I graduated from the university," Ga Eul said.

"Old. New. You still look good." He peered at Ga Eul through the resume and can see her blush had turned into a shade of red. He smirked and skimmed through her resume, tilting his head from side to side as if he was humming a song in his head. "Wow, a masters degree from Seoul National University. That's amazing. Any job would hire you with a degree and university like this."

Ga Eul waited patiently as Bum Ah went through her resume. She scanned throughout the cafe and learned that the cafe is owned by Lee Chang Min, a former KPop band member of 2AM. Then she saw on their menu and notice they sell cookies and cakes. It made her crave for the twinkles again.

"Not a bad resume," Bum Ah said. "But I can see some area where you can tweak it up. You can add a few words describing your job duties under here." He pointed to a print of Ga Eul's last job. "And you should keep your name in bold so it can stand out."

Ga Eul nodded. "I can make those adjustments."

"We can make those adjustments right now if you want. The sooner I give your resume to my omma, the sooner you'll get a job," Bum Ah said. "There's an employment agency that I know of not far from here in the Gangnam district. We can go there and use their computers."

Ga Eul thought it was a brilliant idea and they left the cafe shop. They took Bum Ah's Mercede Benz car and sparked a conversation about growing up in South Korea. Ga Eul learn that Bum Ah grew up poor with a single parent. He have never met his father and spent his childhood living in a small studio on the top of an apartment complex building. His mother was able to become a school board member because she was vocal on making sure Bum Ah had a fair education. He eventually went to Dankook University which consequently, was the same university Ji Chang Wook also went to.

"I never had a class with Chang Wook because he was studying in the theater field while I was studying law. But I've seen him around campus a few times and people often thought we were twins," Bum Ah said. "I usually joke with my omma that my appa is probably Chang Wook's appa, but my omma denies it." He laughed.

"How does it feel like to look so similar to an actor?" Ga Eul asked, although what she really wanted to know was how lucky is he to look similar to Ji Chang Wook.

Bum Ah laughed again. "Hmm...to be honest, it's easier to get women to notice me." He winked at Ga Eul causing her to nervously look out the window. "I'm attending the Shinhwa charity event tomorrow and I believe your husband's business is included in the event. So Arts Museum, right?"

Ga Eul was surprise he knew about Yi Jung. Not that she didn't want him to know about Yi Jung. She had nothing to hide. It's just the fact that she didn't remember mentioning about Yi Jung to him. "How do you know of my husband and his involvement with the event?" she asked, watching him drive.

"Jun Pyo told me your husband is the president of So Arts Museum and since I'm Jun Pyo's attorney, I saw the list of all the business sponsors and your husband's museum was on the list as well." He smiled and glared at Ga Eul, who was back at staring out at the street. "Will you be attending the event with your husband tomorrow?"

Ga Eul lower her eyes. "My husband is out of town on a business trip. I'm suppose to go in his place though."

"Out of town during the holidays?" Bum Ah snicker. "That really sucks. I can't believe any man can ever leave his family on a holiday. I would never do that to my wife and child."

Ga Eul peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and can see he was serious. However, she wasn't in the mood on talking about Yi Jung. "I prefer if we don't talk about my husband," she said.

"Oh sure, we don't have to talk about him. I'm sorry to bring him up in the first place."

They drove in silence until Ga Eul's eyes were glued onto a tall silver building. "Aigoo! I've always wanted to visit this place," she spoke her mind loudly. The place she was talking about was the SMTOWN Studio. It is a KPop fan experience exhibition.

"Really?" Bum Ah asked. He pulled into a nearby parking.

Ga Eul nervously looked around. "Hm, what are you doing?"

"Well, you said you've always wanted to visit this place. We're here, so let's go." He smiled and got out of the car.

Ga Eul followed him into the packed building. There were hundreds of people. Mostly young and hyper fangirls running everywhere. The studio was similar to a mall like structure where certain rooms represented an individual KPop band. She thought it was funny how all the fangirls went crazy in each room, but when she got inside the room where it had thousands of Super Junior memorabilia, she went as crazy as them. Super Junior was one of her favorite band and she used to attend all of their concerts before she married Yi Jung. She touched every souvenir she can get a hold of and bought a handful of items including a sunglasses which she automatically wore because Bum Ah said she looked sexy in it.

Outside by the open hall, there was a huge touchscreen jukebox. Some of the fangirls had picked a song called "Call Me Baby" from the band EXO. They were trying to mimic the same moves like how the band danced in their music video. Bum Ah pulled Ga Eul's hand and they danced with the other fangirls. They didn't know any of the moves and laughed when they made many silly mistakes.

They later found a room where fans can get a photo shoot done exactly like a KPop star. Ga Eul was a bit hesitant to try it, but Bum Ah was able to convince her that it'll be fun and different. Fun and different were the magical words she needed to hear. They had a little touch up makeup done by some makeup artist and were shoved in front of a cameraman with lighting props around them.

"Okay, you girl, stand right there and you sir, stand right there," the cameraman said, hastily giving orders. "Now smile." He click on his camera and a microphone on a stick was quickly placed in front of them. "Okay. Now girl, act like you're going to sing a song on the mic and you sir, stand close to her and look at her lips."

Ga Eul cracked her mouth half-open next to the mic as if she was about to sing a song. But when she can feel Bum Ah only a few inches away, she got nervous.

"Sir, please. Stand closer to her. You're still too far," the cameraman said, motioning with his hand to Bum Ah to scoot in closer to Ga Eul. "And girl, don't stand so stiff. Loosen up a little, please."

Ga Eul tried her best to relax her body, but when Bum Ah's chest touched her arm, she almost jump. Other than Yi Jung or her father, she have never been this close to man before. She can feel herself going numb and sweaty and what she thought was her nerves going wild, it was actually her stomach feeling sick again. After the cameraman took their picture, Ga Eul quickly excused herself and ran to the restroom.

"Are you okay?" Bum Ah asked when she got out.

"I'm okay. Come on, let's go finish up this shoot." She smiled and went back to the shooting area. In the next photo shoot, the cameraman wanted them to show even more skinship. He wanted Bum Ah to stand behind Ga Eul and do a back hug. Bum Ah seem fine with the pose, but Ga Eul was confused. She thought they were supposed to do poses as KPop stars, not as some Kdrama couple. She got sick again and ran back to the restroom before they were even able to do anything.

"Miss Ga Eul, is everything okay?" Bum Ah asked through the bathroom door.

Ga Eul got out and was worn out. "I think we should go now," she suggested.

Luckily, Bum Ah was fine with that and when he went paid for the photo shoot, he waved Ga Eul off when she insisted she wanted to help pay for half. "Don't worry about it. I got this," he said.

"But this photo shoot cost an arm and a leg," Ga Eul said.

He laughed. "This price is nothing to me."

Ga Eul didn't know attorneys get paid a lot. Maybe Jun Pyo must be giving Bum Ah a good salary, she thought. They left SMTOWN Studio and and arrived at the employment agency which was only three blocks away. The agency was a small building with many female workers. Most of those workers seem to know Bum Ah very well and even gave him a private room with a computer. While Ga Eul went to take a new picture for her resume, Bum Ah briskly updated her resume and was done at the same time Ga Eul received her picture.

"There you go," he said, handing her a brand new resume in a good quality paper.

"Wow, it looks great," Ga Eul said.

"I also made a dozen of them so my omma can hand them out to all the schools." He held up a handful of her resumes in his hand.

Ga Eul smiled. "Thank you, Bum Ah."

He smiled back and took Ga Eul's pictures and attached them to each of her resumes. "The resume looks much better now that your pretty face is on it," he said.

When he was done, he held out his arm towards her. "I can drop you off home...if it's okay with you?"

Ga Eul glance at his arm, then at his happy face. How can she say no to such a good looking man? "It's okay with me," she answer as she took his arm.

They listened to the new Super Junior album Ga Eul had bought from the shop in Bum Ah's car. Ga Eul liked the new style and beat and hummed along with the music. "Do you have a favorite KPop band?" Ga Eul asked Bum Ah when they were on the fifth track of the album.

"My favorite singer is Kim Bum Soo," Bum Ah replied.

"Omo! Bum Soo has an amazing voice," Ga Eul said. "Have you heard of his song 'Love Begins With A Confession'? It's so good!"

"Yes, I've heard of it. As a matter of fact, I actually have the song right here." Bum Ah switched the CD and played the song Ga Eul was talking about.

He parked his car on the side of a street and faced Ga Eul. She watch him as he started singing along with the lyrics. His eyes were closed most of the time and when the chorus came, he clenched his fist as he became more passionate at each word. He was completely lost into the song. She couldn't believe he had such a heavenly voice. She didn't want to compare his voice with Kim Bum Soo, but if she was to close her eyes, she can easily mistake Bum Ah with the real singer. When the song was done, she can his eyes slowly opening and his pupil growing bigger as he stared right at her. He wasn't smiling or frowning. All he had was a desperate look on his face.

"Ga Eul, love really does begin with a confession," Bum Ah said. He pucker his lips and slowly leaned into her.

* * *

 **AN:** A little self-promotion~ if you go to YouTube and search for:  Kim Bum EXO, a video called "Kim Bum & Kim So Eun 2015 Tribute [EXO ~ Call Me Baby]" should pop up on the first page. It's a SoEul music video I made awhile back. Check it out if you love the SoEul couple. :) (And if you have a YT account, post a comment on the video that you're a reader of my fanfic. LOL) Again, thanks for reading! ...Will Ga Eul kiss Bum Ah back? Dun-dun-duuunnn!...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ga Eul's body went numb. She closed her eyes as Bum Ah leaned into her. She knew exactly what he doing and can feel his warm breath inching in closer to her face. Her heart was thumping so hard, she was worried it was about to pop out of her chest. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy and it felt like they needed to escape through her mouth. What she thought was only an imagination, became a reality. She jerked herself back when she felt Bum Ah's lips brushing on her cheek and threw both of her hands on her mouth. Without saying a word, she ran out of the car and vomited in front of someone's front lawn.

Bum Ah came running out of his car and helped Ga Eul back onto her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ga Eul pulled out a tissue from her purse and wiped her mouth. "Oh, I need to go home right now," she said, exhausted.

"We're already at your home," Bum Ah replied.

She looked up and saw it was her house. She had lost focus when Bum Ah was singing that she didn't realize he had parked in front of her house. "Thank you for everything today. I had a fun day," she told Bum Ah.

"No problem." Bum Ah laughed. "I think you're allergic to me. You always seem to get sick whenever you're near me."

The joke made Ga Eul giggle. "No, I think it's the cold weather that's making me sick."

They stood in an awkward silent for awhile until Bum Ah spoke. "Yah, you should keep the pictures we took together as a memento." He went through the passenger door and retrieved the pictures. "Here you go," he said, handing her the pictures.

Ga Eul smiled as she took it. "Thanks, Bum Ah. I'll take care of it." She glanced at her house, then back at Bum Ah. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride to the event?"

"No, I should be fine, but thanks for the offer." She slightly bowed at him and went home.

The following morning was icy cold. Ga Eul arrived at the Shinhwa hotel with a thick jacket. She was greeted by one of Jun Pyo's assistants at the entrance. The assistant lead Ga Eul to the third floor and into a room big enough to hold a meeting conference. There was already a handful of people there who were businessmen, a few of their families and friends, and some cameramen.

"Just hang out here for awhile. Jun Pyo should be arriving very soon and the event will start then," the assistant told Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded and thanked the assistant. She stood alone at the corner of the room and her eyes wander around, trying to find Bum Ah. She wanted to share some good news with him. Earlier in the day, she was awoken with a call from a principal at one of the local schools. The principal wanted to know if Ga Eul was interested in a job interview for the following week. Ga Eul was thrilled and accepted the offer. It surprised her how fast her resume went out and she had to thank Bum Ah for that.

Before she knew it, Jun Pyo showed up and she was told to pose with all the businessmen in front of a huge banner that said, "Shinhwa Charities". The first few minutes was spent with the cameramen snapping pictures of them together. Then Jun Pyo started a speech talking about the three charities he was helping fund. They were a shelter for foster children, a cancer center that Jan Di help founded, and an organization that aids other countries when national disasters happens. He thanked the businessmen for donating to the charities and handed each of them a special gold plaque. Some of the businesses were big names such as Kia Motors, LG Corporation, and Lotte Group. Yi Jung's business was called out last.

"I especially want to thank my good friend, So Yi Jung, who unfortunately cannot be here with us today," Jun Pyo said to the small crowd. "But his lovely wife is here on his behalf to represent his company, So Arts Museum. Ga Eul, thank you for being here with us and thanks to your husband for his generosity."

The crowd applauded and Ga Eul blushed and bowed repeatedly until the last person clapping had stop. Jun Pyo handed Ga Eul a plaque and they posed together with the plaque in front of them. The cameramen mobbed them, taking pictures of them left and right. When they were done, Ga Eul stared at the plaque. She was astonish to see the name on it. "So Yoo Eun, So Arts Museum".

"Yi Jung always prefer his daughter's name on all of his plaques," Jun Pyo said when he saw Ga Eul gazing at the plaque.

Ga Eul looked up at Jun Pyo. "May I know how long he's been donating?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's been a regular donor to my charities ever since he took over the museum. Didn't you know that?" He grin when he saw her eyes widen. "He may be a stubborn fool, but he does have a good heart."

Ga Eul knew Yi Jung contributed to the veteran care center, but to now know he also donates to other organizations? It was was a good feeling to know. She held the plaque up and smiled at it.

Jun Pyo's assistant came over and after whispering something into Jun Pyo's ear, Jun Pyo thanked Ga Eul again for attending the event and left. Ga Eul placed the plaque in her purse and notice on her cell phone that she had a missed text. She read it and it was from Bum Ah.

"I'm outside in the back building by the stairway. Come meet me right now. Hurry!" the text read.

The text confused Ga Eul. Why is he outside and in such urgency? she thought. Worried that it was probably something important, she quickly went to find him. When she reached the stairway outside, there was no one there except a black cat who was playing with a half dead rat. The cat saw Ga Eul approach and ran off with the rat in its mouth. Ga Eul pulled out her cell phone and was about to text Bum Ah for his location again when a sound stop her from doing so.

"Miss Ga Eul," someone whisper loudly.

She followed the voice and found Bum Ah hiding behind some trash bins at a nearby alley. When she got closer to him, his appearance made her freeze. He was in a black hoodie with the hood over his head. There was sweat dripping down his face and he looked anxious and lost.

He got up and walked towards her. "Miss Ga Eul, I know this may sound absurd, but I have tell you something very important." His hands were in pockets and he pulled them out and clasp them together. "I like you. A lot. And I'm moving to Russia right now and I want you to come with me."

Ga Eul took a few steps back in shock and confusion. "Why? Why would I...Are you crazy?"

"Please, Miss Ga Eul. Come with me and together we can start a new future." He continue to walk in closer to her as she step further away.

Ga Eul shook her head uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Bum Ah, but I can't do that. I'm married and I have a daughter. I can't leave them. You're going to have to go there by yourself." She turned around but felt a sudden grip on her arm.

"No! You're coming with me," Bum Ah said.

"Let me go, you crazy bastard!" Ga Eul scream. She tried pulling herself away, but he was too strong.

"Who cares about your husband and daughter. We can start our own family and I'll find you an even better school to teach at. Now come!" He forcefully pulled her to the direction he wanted to go.

Ga Eul was furious. She hated what he had said so much, there was only one thing she could think of doing. She glared at him in a way that even her worst enemy would be afraid of and planted her feet solidly on the ground. Then with all the muscle she can muster in her arm, she held on tight to her purse and swung it as hard as she could, straight at his face. It whacked him with a bang and he cried out in pain.

"You witch!" he holler. He touched his nose and there was blood. "Fine. You want to live in this pathetic country with your selfish husband, then have at it!" He quickly ran off and disappeared around a corner.

Ga Eul was almost in tears. She was perplexed at what had happened. Bum Ah was acting so crazy and strange. She couldn't understand why he was desperate to leave the country so soon. There was no doubt he was a nice and attractive man and she had to admit, she did have a little crush on him. Still, those weren't any reasons for her to leave her family. She hardly even knew him. She held her purse on her chest and walked to her car as fast as she could. She can feel the gold plaque the tighter she hugged her purse and realized the plaque may had help save her life.

"Ga Eul!" a male's voice called from behind her.

Ga Eul quicken her pace without looking back. For all she knows, Bum Ah could had changed his mind and is chasing her down again.

"Ga Eul! Wait!" he called again.

She can hear his footsteps growing louder, so she ran. The further she got, the more she can hear his steps closing the gap in between them. She can see her car in a distance and she tried her best to continue on, but she was becoming more breathless. She slower her pace to catch her breath and when she heard him approaching only a few feet behind her, she quickly turned around and swung her purse again.

"Yah!" the man scream.

Ga Eul gasped after her swing, then gazed at the man. The man was Jun Pyo. Fortunately for Jun Pyo, Ga Eul didn't have as much strength as earlier, so her swing wasn't as strong and it barely grazed his face.

"What was that for?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I'm so sorry," Ga Eul huffed. "I thought you were someone else...You okay?"

"I'm okay. I was actually calling you because I wanted to ask you if you've seen Jung Bum Ah."

"Yes," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Where?!"

"I saw him at the alley behind the hotel building." Ga Eul pointed towards the back of the hotel.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"He told me he was leaving to Russia." Not only was Ga Eul tired from all the running, she also didn't want to say anymore than that.

Jun Pyo got on his cell phone and called someone. He told the person on the other line of Bum Ah's whereabouts, then hung up.

"What happen to Bum Ah?" Ga Eul asked through her breath.

Jun Pyo sighed. "Apparently, he able to get ahold of some of the businesses' bank accounts numbers and wired the charity money into some suspicious accounts. The police are still investigating the case. They want to know why he was involved in the transaction. I didn't know any of this until after our event." He scratched the back of his head. "He seem to be a gentleman with a clean record when I hired him. I guess nowadays, you can't trust everyone."

Ga Eul now understood why Bum Ah wanted to leave the country. He didn't want to get caught and go to prison. How could he do such a horrible act? To steal from some good causes? She thought of Yi Jung working hard to earn money, only for it to be taken away in a blink of an eye from some criminal. Her mind went in circles thinking about it and she found herself feeling weak from all the confusion and emotions. She glanced at Jun Pyo and saw three blurry vision of him. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She touched her sweaty forehead, hoping it'll stop her head from spinning and the next thing she knew, she only saw darkness.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the clear, white lights in the ceiling. In a distance, she can hear people mumbling and a beeping sound from a machine. The strong smell of a medication drug made her feel drowsy. Yet she wanted to know where she was at. Slowly, she push herself up with her elbows.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di said. Jan Di was by the door talking with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. She ran to Ga Eul when she saw Ga Eul awake. "You should lay down." She guided Ga Eul to lay back in bed again.

"Where am I?" Ga Eul asked in a weak tone.

"You're at the hospital."

"Why?"

"You fainted on the sidewalk, so Jun Pyo had to call the ambulance. Get some rest, okay?"

Ga Eul missed Yoo Eun so much and all she wanted to do was hold her daughter for comfort. "Yoo Eun," she whispered. "Yoo Eun." Her eyes closed and it was dark again.

When she open them again, she found herself alone in the room with the door closed. She glanced at her arm and there was an IV needle stuck on it. She was in a hospital gown with a white thin sheet over her. Her mouth was so dry that she poured her a cup of water from a plastic jug on a nearby table. It took her two full cups of water just to quench her thirst. Water have never tasted this good for her.

The room was too quiet, so she got the television remote and turned the TV on. The news channel blasted on the screen. It was reporting about the weather. She wonder why they weren't talking about Bum Ah instead. She wanted to know if that jerk was caught yet. Not wanting to hear about the weather, she switch the channel to a crime drama called, "Hidden Identity". One of the characters in the show reminded her of Bum Ah and it annoyed her how people can be fakes. She quickly changed the channel until she found a new episode of "Running Man" on. A good laugh is what she needed at the moment.

The door swung open and it was Jan Di. Jan Di was in her casual clothes and holding a bowl filled with fruits. "Ga Eul, you're up again," she said with a smile. She came in and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Ga Eul answer. "How long was I out?"

"If you included the time when you fainted on the street, for about nine to ten hours now." Jan Di placed the bowl on the table next to the jug of water and sat on a chair beside the bed. "I brought you these fruits. It'll be good for your diet and help you gain your energy back."

Ga Eul smiled and picked a cube size melon up. She took a bite and it was sweet. "Thanks, Jan Di," she said. She finished it and picked a grape next. "Have the police found Bum Ah yet?"

"Yes, they did," Jan Di said, sitting up. "I just talked with Jun Pyo an hour ago and they caught him at the airport. Thank goodness! I can't believe a jerk like him actually worked for us. Jun Pyo also trusted him."

It was relieving for Ga Eul to know that Bum Ah was finally captured. She wanted to know more details. "Have they found out why he was wiring the money?"

"Hmm...something to do with owing money to some Russian mafia."

Ga Eul was surprise. She couldn't imagine a pretty boy like Bum Ah would be involved with the mafia. "How about the charity money? Are they all safe?"

Jan Di nodded. "The police was able to catch the transaction in time and all the money were forwarded back to their individual charities. Luckily for Yi Jung, he had a very good protection on his bank account that Bum Ah wasn't able to hack into his account from the beginning."

Ga Eul didn't want to be biased, but Yi Jung's money was the one she was most worried about. "That's good to hear," she replied, smiling in comfort.

The door crack open and Ji Hoo peeked in. He grinned at seeing an awaken Ga Eul and walked in with the usual long, white doctor coat on. "Ga Eul, how are you?" he asked when he got next to the bed.

"Hi Dr. Ji Hoo. I'm doing good." It had been a long day for Ga Eul and she missed Yoo Eun dearly. "If I'm doing better, do you know if I go home?"

"Let me check." Ji Hoo smiled and walked over to the IV machine. He expected the numbers on the machine and wrote some digits on a clipboard he was holding. Then he flipped to another page and wrote more things down. He pulled out his stethoscope from the pocket of his coat and examined Ga Eul.

"Yes, Ga Eul. I think you're well enough to go home now," he said after putting the stethoscope back. "But you'll need to be in bedrest for the next few days. You must had been stressed for the last week that it ate up all your energy. Resting in bed will help you gain your strength back quicker."

"Okay, I can do that," Ga Eul replied, eating another melon. She felt like she needed the rest anyways.

Ji Hoo hugged his clipboard onto his chest, thinking of something. "There's also another reason why you need the rest."

He eyeballed Jan Di and Jan Di slowly nodded. Jan Di leaned onto the bed and held Ga Eul's hand. It made Ga Eul nervous that swallowing the last bit of melon was as hard as swallowing some rocks.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di said, gazing into Ga Eul's eyes. "We took some blood test to see why you fainted, and it showed your vital signs are in good condition. That made us confused, so we decided to check your blood closer and when we did that, your results also showed...that you're pregnant."

Pregnant? Ga Eul almost shriek. The world stood still for her and it felt like she was floating in thin air. She wasn't expecting to be pregnant, but then again, she shouldn't be too shock. She had missed taking her birth control pills a few times by accident because she was too wind up worrying about Yi Jung. Then when Yi Jung and her made love, she forgot what universal she was in and didn't tell him about using any protection. She looked down at her belly and gently touched it. Another little SoEul was inside her again.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Congratulations to you and Yi Jung."

Ga Eul gazed up to Ji Hoo and gave a tight-lips smile. "Thank you, Ji Hoo."

"Ga Eul," Jan Di said with a tear. She leaned into Ga Eul and hugged Ga Eul. "I'm happy for you. Your family is growing."

When the hug got tighter and Ga Eul can feel herself almost suffocating, she pulled Jan Di's arms off her. "Okay, Jan Di. I want a healthy baby now," she said.

Jan Di released her and sat down again. "Oh. Sorry. I got lost in the moment."

"It's reported that there's going to be a snowstorm coming in for the next few days," Ji Hoo said. "I don't think it's good for you to be alone with Yoo Eun at your house while you're on bedrest. There will be no one there to care for you. With that in mind, Jan Di and I decided that it'll be best if you stay at her place."

"I can help watch you and Yoo Eun," Jan Di said. "I've already talked with Jun Pyo about this and he agrees it's a good idea. The two of you can stay at our favorite guestroom."

Ga Eul slowly nodded. "Okay. I'm sure Yoo Eun would like that too." The last thing Ga Eul wanted was for her and Yoo Eun to be snowbound in their house.

"Well then, I'll write you a prescription and nurse Choi will give it to you afterwards," Ji Hoo said. "I'll see you on new year's night for the Gu family's annual party." He smiled and gave a small bow and left.

Jan Di held Ga Eul's hand again. "Ga Eul, when are you going to tell Yi Jung about the baby?" It was a question that had been stuck on Jan Di's mind for awhile.

Ga Eul touched her belly again. She was still overwhelm with the baby news, she haven't had a chance to contemplate on telling Yi Jung yet. "I'll tell him when he comes back from his business trip," Ga Eul decided. "I don't want to bother him when he's working."

"Good idea," Jan Di agreed. She knew how crazy Yi Jung can get when he's in the middle of his job. "Do you think everything will be okay with Yi Jung when he finds out?"

Ga Eul gave a short nod.

"Ga Eul, I know how you are. Can you please promise me you won't worry about Yi Jung and take care of yourself first. Your baby needs you."

"I promise you, Jan Di. My children and I will always come first."

Jan Di rubbed Ga Eul's arm and sighed in relief. She got up and went to a closet. "Go ahead and change. I'll go bring my car around to the front and pick you up." She pulled out Ga Eul's purse and clothes and placed them on the foot of the bed.

When Jan Di was gone, Ga Eul slump in the bed. In truth, she wasn't sure if Yi Jung will be okay when he finds out about the baby. Like most mothers, she didn't mind sharing the baby news with the father of the child. But with Yi Jung, she was apprehensive to share it with him. The last time she told him about her first pregnancy, he totally changed as a person. What if he changed for the worst with their second child? The thought frightened her.

She got out of bed and took out her cell phone from her purse. There was only one missed text. It was from her mother. "Please take care of your health, Ga Eul. I'll watch Yoo Eun until you feel better. Omma is praying for you," the text said.

Ga Eul smiled at how blessed she is to have a good mother. She skimmed through her other texts and deleted all of Bum Ah's texts. She wanted to lose all traces of him. Once she was done removing his texts, the last text she got from Yi Jung reappeared.

"Thanks for the chocolate. I'll make sure to eat them all before they melt. Ga Eul, I'm sorry for what I said to you in my office. I didn't mean any of it. I hope you can forgive me."

She had read the text a hundred times the moment she received it from him. She wanted to reply back, but something about the text made her opposed from doing it. She didn't want to fall for his same old trap again. The trap that leads her to the emotional roller coaster ride. If he wanted to prove to her his sincerity, she wanted more than just an apologize. She also wanted to see him walk it. And now with their baby on the way, she expects a lot more from him. She didn't want to waste anymore time thinking about him, so she closed her cell phone and changed back to her outfit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"And the winning bid goes to the man with the red tie!" the auctioneer holler.

The crowd mutter with mix reaction as they watch one of the assistants who works for the man with the red tie pick up the winning prize. The prize was a beautiful porcelain vase. It's unique shape and embedded flowery prints is what made it a one of a kind artwork compared to the other sculptures. But the real draw on why everyone wanted this piece was the artist who made it.

Scarlet Jenkins is one of the most influential potters from America. Some people believes she is the "Andy Warhol" in the pottery world. She threw her first pot at the age of three and by seven, became the youngest potter in history to win the most prestigious awards. All of her works are some of the most talked about pieces at every auction exhibit. There have never been once where her piece was sold as the lowest price at an auction lot.

"Damn it!" Yi Jung cried when he lost the bid on one of her vases for the fourth time.

Since Yi Jung's trip from Vietnam, he had been doing poorly. In Singapore, he only garnished two sculptures and two clients. The low results made him so upset that at the auction event in Manila, Philippines, he went crazy and over bidded on every item that was being auctioned off. He won majority of them and was satisfied, but later learn from his employee, Lee Mun Son that most of those winning artworks weren't spiking in new visitors at the museum. Furious, he skipped a day at the auction and spent it at a club getting drunk. A fight almost occurred when a man at the bar noticed him eyeing the man's girlfriend for a little too long. Luckily, Mun Son arrived in time and was able to direct him back to his hotel room before things got out of hand.

"Mr. So, it's our first day in Taiwan. Let's get a clean slate and forget what happened in Singapore and the Philippines," Mun Son said to Yi Jung when he saw Yi Jung upset for losing another piece of Scarlet's vases.

During the course of the trip, Yi Jung have gotten to know Mun Son well and they created a close bond. Yi Jung admired the honesty from Mun Son and how Mun Son often gave good advices on which item he should bid on or not. Mun Son was a 20 years old boy who Yi Jung had hired as a tour guide because of his love for art history. The enthusiasm for art is what led Yi Jung to elect him as Yi Jung's chaperone.

"I know you want to win Scarlet's vases, but you can't risk the museum's fund for it. We need to save some of it for the other artworks too, sir. You can't just keep chasing only after Scarlet's work," Mun Son said.

"I can still use my own money if we run out of the museum's fund," Yi Jung counter. "Scarlet's got a huge following in Korea and having one of her artwork in my museum will guarantee a secure future for my business."

Yi Jung went to a new huddle to bid on another artwork as Mun Son tag along behind him. "Now take the artworks I've won this morning back to Seoul and make sure they get displayed in the museum by tonight. You can spend new year with your family and I'll meet you in Shanghai on Monday," Yi Jung said.

"Yes, sir," Mun Son replied.

"And tell pilot Cho to not fly back for me. He should be with his family for the holiday too. I'll catch a public plane to Shanghai." Yi Jung held out his hand towards Mun Son. "Happy new year, Mun Son."

"Happy new year to you too, sir," Mun Son said, shaking Yi Jung's hand with a slight bow.

The auction war went on and again, Yi Jung lost a long battle for another piece of Scarlet's porcelain vases. Losing got him so frustrated, he went to a nearby bar in the ballroom and took some shots of alcohol, hoping it'll keep his nerves calm. He sat on the barstool, reflecting on why Scarlet's artworks was special to him. He admired the uniqueness of her vases and how talented she is. She was an international star and very popular in Korea. He knew she would bring him more stocks and profits. All of these reasons were reasons why it'll be silly for him to not bid on her vases. However, there was another reason why she stood out to him; Scarlet Jenkins was his high school crush.

It all started when he first laid his eyes on her in his pottery class. Scarlet had visited Shinhwa high school when it was Yi Jung's third year as a student. She was there to give a lecture, yet all he saw was a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a sexy curvy body, and thick red lips. She made his teenage hormonal state go crazy with dirty thoughts and he instantly developed a crush on her. After class, he had tried using his casanova charm and asked her out on date, but she rejected him, saying he was too young and only a student. He knew he was four years younger than her, still that wasn't an excuse to stop him from trying. A woman will always be a woman to a playboy Yi Jung.

He had not seen her since then and have only read articles about her or saw her on TV giving interviews and speeches. He assumed she must had forgotten about him. After all, she was a rich and famous figure and he was just a young boy at the time, living a playboy lifestyle. He wasn't expecting to see any of her work at the exhibitions because she rarely auction them off. They were always bought before they can even hit the floor. So when he heard her artworks will be at the Taiwan exhibition, he was ecstatic. But to his dismay, he quickly learn that her artworks was the most challenging thing he has ever bidded on.

I've got to keep trying. I can't give up. I have to win one of her vases, he told himself. He took another shot of his drink and buried his head into his folded arms on the bar table.

"Tell Miss Jenkins I will take good care of her vase," Yi Jung heard a man in a heavy Indian accent said. It sounded like the man was only a few seats away from him.

"Sure, I'll let her know," a woman answer.

"I wish I can meet her," the man said.

"Oh, you know how Scarlet is, Mr. Singh. She hates being in the crowd and always brings me out here to mingle with everyone for her. But I'll send your regards to her."

"Thank you, Miss."

Yi Jung sat up and saw Mr. Singh leave. He notice Mr. Singh had on a red tie. The woman Mr. Singh was talking to was now sitting alone at the bar table and had finished her glass of wine. She was a petite woman with long red hair and dressed in such casual clothing, people can mistake her for being at the wrong place. She dropped a few cash on the table and was about to leave too.

"Miss!" Yi Jung quickly called out to her.

She froze and glanced over at him. "Yes?"

"Hi...I'm So Yi Jung, the president of So Arts Museum from South Korea," Yi Jung said. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

She slowly shook his hand with a fake smile. "I'm Nancy Owens."

"Miss Owens...Do you know Scarlet Jenkins?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm her assistant."

JACKPOT! This may be the closest I'll get to Scarlet Jenkins, Yi Jung thought. "I have a new building in the works back home and I'm looking for the best artists to give lectures there. Miss Jenkins will make an amazing guest. I'm open for negotiation and will offer a good salary if she decides to do this. Please, it'll be great if there's any way you can get me to meet her." He fumbled out a business card from his wallet and handed it to her. "Here's my number if she's interested in working with me."

Nancy took the card without looking at it. "Okay. I'll give the card to Scarlet and let her know." It sound like the same rhetorical respond she gave to the Mr. Singh.

"Thank you," Yi Jung said. "I hope to hear from her soon."

She faked a smile again and walked off. From her attitude and with his luck lately, Yi Jung assumed he can probably win a bet that she'll toss his business card in the trash before it'd ever reach Scarlet. He sat back on his stool and ordered another round of drink.

He spent more time on the auction floor later, but his bad streak continued and he wasn't able to win any artwork. Feeling down, he headed back to his hotel suite while his fellow bidders kept on partying and made plans on where to celebrate new year for the following day.

The first thing Yi Jung did when he got in his hotel room was check the museum's stock on his laptop. It was doing a little better, but still down at 9%. Much better than 29%, he thought. Mr. Kim had emailed him the day after Christmas that Mr. Kim was willing to push back the date on stopping the construction. Instead of waiting to see if the stocks will rise on new year's day, Mr. Kim will wait until Yi Jung comes back from his trip. It was relieving news for Yi Jung and he thanked Mr. Kim a millions times, even making sure Mun Son ordered Mr. Kim a handful of wines and cigars as gratitude gifts. He still have plenty of work to do to get the stock back to normal, so the remaining few days for his trip were critical.

After a hot bath and an in-room dinner service, he was ready to call it a day and went to bed. However, a phone call got him back on his feet. He quickly answered it, hoping it may be Scarlet. But it was just a prank call. The caller had such a fuzzy voice and he couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"Damn jerk. Calling me when I'm about to go to sleep," Yi Jung grunted. He turned the lights off and was on the verge of snoring when his phone rang again.

"Who the hell is it now?" he said, turning on the lights again. He answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"Hi, Mr. So. This is Scarlet Jenkins."

Yi Jung's heart stopped. He couldn't believe she actually called. He have to forgive Nancy now for having some doubts in her. There was hope in his eyes again that the building may get done in time and the stocks will rise sooner than he thinks. All he had to do now was get a piece of Scarlet to his museum. He sat up in bed and cleared his throat. "Miss Jenkins, how may I help you?"

"I received your business card from my assistant. She said that you were interested in working with me at your museum?" Her husky voice made her sound flawless.

"Ah, yes. So Arts Museum. My museum is the most famous art exhibit in South Korea. We get thousands of visitors each week to see the best artworks on display. In another two months, I'll be opening a new building and I'm interested in artists who can give lectures or teach at the site. It will be an honor if you can be apart of this."

Scarlet was quiet for a few seconds, pondering at what Yi Jung told her. "So Arts Museum? I think I've been there before when I visited your country. Are you a related to Mr. So Ji Sung?"

"He's my father," Yi Jung replied. "He retired a few years ago and I'm now the president of the museum."

"Oh, you're the son? Were you the cute pottery boy from Shinhwa high school that asked me out for a date?"

Yi Jung swallow hard. This whole time he thought she had forgotten about him, yet here she was, revealing that wasn't the case. He didn't like how she referred to him as a "boy", but as long as she thought he was "cute", that was enough to pleased him. "I believe you're talking to that cute boy," he said with a grin.

Scarlet laughed. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you. How have you been?"

Yi Jung's heart flutter at the thought of knowing his high school crush was still curious about him. "I've been doing good. How about you?"

"All these traveling have been giving me a headache. I can't wait to get back home in San Francisco. But I'm feeling a bit better now that I'm talking with an old friend."

Did she just called me "an old friend"? Yi Jung thought. He knew he flirted with her back then, but not to the extend of being consider as a friend. His head was on the verge of exploding. He softly chuckled. "So do you want to meet this old friend to talk business?"

"Oh, I would very much like that. When can we meet?"

"Are you available right now?" Yi Jung wanted to end the day with at least one client.

"At my place or your place?"

"We can meet at your place."

"You know what, I think it's better if I come over to you," she insisted.

"That's fine with me too."

"Awesome. Which hotel are you staying at?"

"The Okura Prestige hotel."

"Really? So am I!" She laughed.

"What are the odds." Yi Jung laughed along.

"Are you in one of the suites?"

"Yes, room 451."

"Okay, I'm a floor down. Hmm...so I'll be there in 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, Mr. So. See you in a few."

Yi Jung rush to the bathroom and washed his face twice. He brushed his teeth again, then went to wear his best suit. He was going to meet a famous artist and an old crush, he had to look good. A spray of Armani cologne did the final touch and Yi Jung was satisfied.

As he was he laying out some of the contract paperworks on the coffee table, there was a knock at the door. He combed his hair with his hand and went to open it.

"Mr. So?" Scarlet said when the door swung open.

Yi Jung stood frozen for a second. She didn't age at all and still look as attractive as he remember her. Her shiny blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder like a waterfall and her smooth, silky skin was as elegant as porcelain. She wore a light blue tight dress that exposed her perfect curves.

"Hi...Miss Jenkins," Yi Jung said, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face.

She smiled, glancing up and down at him. "Just call me Scarlet."

"Scarlet. Hmm...come in, please."

He led her to a couch and she sat down at one end, while he sat at the other end.

"It's nice to see you again," she said. "I knew Mr. So Ji Sung had a son that when to Shinhwa, but I didn't know it was you. You were a cutie back then, but look at you now. You've grown to be such a handsome man."

Yi Jung did something he haven't done in a long time. He blushed. "Ah, you're looking very pretty tonight too."

"Thank you," she giggled. "I have to confess something. One of the reasons why I'm here is to tell you that I've been a fan of your work."

Yi Jung's eyes grew so big, it almost popped out. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Two years ago, I visited some of the art galleries in Sweden and saw an amazing porcelain vase. I asked the owner of the gallery who the talented artist was and she told me it was made by a Korean student named So Yi Jung. I loved the vase so much that I bought it from her. The vase is now sitting in my bedroom."

Yi Jung wanted to slap himself silly so he can fall back down to earth. Every word that came out of her mouth was sending him back to heaven. "That's a great compliment...coming from someone like you. I'm shock you own one of my porcelains."

She smiled. "Let's go straight to the other reason why I'm here. Your museum was one of my highlights when I visited South Korea. It'll be nice to see the place again. I'm curious. What's your proposition for me?" She sat back in her seat, folded her arms and crossed her legs. It caused her dress to pull up a little, revealing more skin.

"Ahh...hmm," Yi Jung fumble on his own words when his eyes wander towards her bare legs. He quickly glanced back at her face when he realized he was gazing at the wrong place for too long. "Umm. First of all, I would like to propose if I can buy an artwork from you." He needed one of her vases so he can display it in his gallery. An artwork can bring in more stocks than a lecture.

"Sure. I can even make a vase personally for you," she said with a smirk.

Yi Jung loosen his tie so he can release some steam out of his sweaty body. "It'll be great if you can make one for the museum," he replied, trying to remind her that they were only there to talk business.

"So what's your asking price for my piece?"

"How about $35 million?" Yi Jung offer.

Her smiled grew wide and one of her eyebrows perk up. "You want to buy my piece for $35 million? You do know my porcelain vases are sold on an average of $40 million each, right?"

"I'm fully aware of that, Miss Jenkins. But $35 million is the highest I can go for one artwork. It's actually the most amount I've ever offered anyone."

"Is that so?" She gave an amusing look and licked her upper lip. "Here's my proposition." She unfolded her arms and lean in closer. "I'll make you two porcelain vases for $72 million. That makes it $36 million for each of my piece. I would say that's an amazing discount."

The deal was nice, yet Yi Jung wanted more in the deal. "Okay, how about this? Two porcelain vases and you give a two hours lecture at my future auditorium for $74 million."

She smirk as she thought over Yi Jung's new proposal. "I'll do both of those and teach in one of your classes for a month for $75 million."

Yi Jung sat back on the couch. For an extra $1 million, she was willing to teach for a whole month? In his building? He can already see the classes being overcrowded with students. Most people of her standard would ask for more money and only teach for one day. The deal was too good and he needed to know if she have something up her sleeves. "So what's the catch?" he asked.

"The catch?" She softly laughed with her head tilting back. "I get to visit the museum anytime I want."

Yi Jung quickly thought of a new bargain. "$70 million and I'll be your personal guide."

Her smiled was so broad, Yi Jung almost got blind by her white teethes. "I like you as my personal guide. Fine. I'll agree with your price, but I also want a key to the museum. I'll like to be able to go in and out whenever I want."

Yi Jung folded his arms. "I don't shared my key with anyone."

Scarlet sighed. "It's my last offer, and it's also the best offer I've ever offered to anyone." She winked.

Yi Jung thought about it for a minute. Losing a gorgeous and talented person like Scarlet will be the biggest lost he's ever dealt with. He has her on the tip of his finger and now he just have to sweeten her in for a perfect deal. He gave one last proposal and prayed to God that she'll accept it. "The offer stays the same except instead of the key, I'll pay for your hotel visits."

She assessed over the new idea as her eyes gazed up and down on him. "Okay," she finally said. "You win."

Yi Jung gave a huge victorious smile. "Great! I'll just write up the contract and need you to sign it."

After Scarlet signed the contract, she suggested they have a celebration for their deal. She ordered a bottle of red wine to the room and when it arrived, she poured each of them a glass for a toast. They continue drinking and talked on how they became interested in pottery, the travels they've done, and what their thoughts are of the auction exhibitions.

"I bidded on your vases, but got outbid each time," Yi Jung said, finishing his second glass of wine. "Your talent is too amazing, I couldn't afford any of them."

"Shut up," Scarlet giggled, slapping Yi Jung's shoulder. "Well, now you don't have to worry because you'll get the best porcelain vases from me."

Yi Jung poured another glass of wine and slumped into the couch. "Promise me you'll make them different than any of the ones you've done in the past. I want visitors from every country to visit my museum. I want them to be talking about your beautiful vases year after year."

"Of course, anything for Mr. So Yi Jung." She took a drink of her wine and held up her index finger after musing for awhile. "Hey, I got an idea. How about for one of the vases, you and I make it together. Imagine that, Scarlet Jenkins and Mr. So Yi Jung's porcelain vase in the So Arts Museum."

"I like the idea," Yi Jung said. "But I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your beautiful vase."

She playfully slap Yi Jung on the shoulder again. "It'll be more beautiful if we made it together." She lean in closer and held his arm. "Come on, make a vase with me. You're a very talented potter too."

Yi Jung shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm paying you to make them, so let's just stick with that."

She placed her wine glass on the table. "I know of a kiln nearby. We can start tomorrow morning on new year's eve. It'll be a great start for the new year."

"Listen, Miss Jenk-"

"What if I drop my price to $65 million? Will you make one with me?"

Yi Jung can feel her warm breath inching in closer on his cheek. It made him nervous. "Miss Jenkins, the vases are only for you to make."

"Scarlet," she quickly corrected him.

"Right, Scarlet. I'm sorry, but I want to stand by our offer."

He can sense Scarlet was getting annoyed. She slanted her eyebrows and twisted her mouth to the side as she thought of a new strategy to get him to agree with her. However, he only wanted to calm the situation down. He definitely didn't want her to change her mind and back out of the deal. He needed her as much as he needed the stock to increase. When he was about to get up from the couch, her next offer made him his world flip upside down.

Scarlet held onto his arm tightly so he couldn't move. "$60 million, we make a vase together," then she whisper in his ear. "And you get this tonight." She kissed his cheek.

Yi Jung blinked his eyes and his mouth gap halfway. Their faces were only inches apart and he can feel her hot breath foggy up his perception. "Scarlet, I-"

"Shh," Scarlet hush him. One of her index finger met his mouth to stop him from talking. "Just relax," she said. She pushed his chest so he can sit comfortably on the couch again. Her right eyebrow rose and she bite her bottom lip. Her seductive look was getting Yi Jung's blood rushing to a certain body part he couldn't control.

"Now let me give you a deal you can't resist," she said. She lower her hands below his belly and unbuckle the belt on his pants.

There was no Mun Son around. No Woo Bin to get in the way. Even the distraction of his phone will not stop him. It was only him and his old high school crush. Alone in his hotel room. Tonight, he can be Playboy Yi Jung again. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Scarlet lower herself down on him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.:** I know the last chapter freaked everyone out. I would of had the same reaction too if I was the reader. But there will be more surprises in the coming chapters. So if you plan to stay for the emotional ride, be sure to hang on tight! ;) If you're a very sensitive person, you may want to have a box of tissue nearby for this chapter. :'( (not like the past chapters haven't made you cry enough, right?) Feel free to share/vent your thoughts  & emotions in the comment box below!

* * *

Chapter 15

Yi Jung pop his eyes open when he suddenly felt Scarlet sitting up again. She had unbuckle his belt and even unzipped his pants. The only thing left was his Calvin Klein boxer brief. She shifted her position on the couch to face away from him and brushed her long blonde hair to the side of her shoulder. "Unzip my dress for me," she said with a giggle.

There was a short metal zipper on the back of her dress. Yi Jung swallowed hard and his forehead and hands began to perspired. He stared at the zipper, thinking of what new universal he may enter if he was to unzip it, but something on her bare back caught his attention.

A few inches above the zipper at about the size of his palm was a tattoo of a black rose. There was no stem. No words attached to it. No other color to make it stand out. Just a plain, dull black rose. Roses reminded Yi Jung of someone. Ga Eul. His beautiful wife, Ga Eul.

Rose have always been Ga Eul's favorite type of flower. Yi Jung and her first made love on pink rose petals. Roses was the gift he knew that will make her happy. Whenever he saw a rose, she was all he can think about. His mind fell back down to earth and evoked him on why Scarlet was in his hotel room in the first place. It was for business and nothing more.

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked when she realize her dress was still intact.

Yi Jung's hands had found its way onto the temple of his sweaty forehead. "I think you should go now," he said.

Scarlet turned around and glared at him. She scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

Yi Jung shook his head and zipped his pants back. "Please. We don't have to go this route to finish this deal."

"But I want to go this route," Scarlet said. She leaned her chest into him. "I can lower my price to-"

"No," Yi Jung cut in. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave right now."

"Or else what?" she smirk.

"Or else there won't be any deal," he answer, staring into her eyes.

She laughed and flaunted her cleavage closer to him, but he ignored her and shoved her away. She shriek when she almost fell off the couch. "Mr. So Yi Jung, think of how much profit your museum will make with my porcelains...with our porcelains."

Yi Jung stood up and glared down at her. "There was never an 'us'."

"$55 million and I'll pay for my own hotel," Scarlet suggested a new offer. She patted the warm spot Yi Jung had been sitting on. "Now sit down and let me finish this new deal with you."

Yi Jung couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He needed her gone before his temper flare up. "Get out," he tried to say as calm as possible.

"What's wrong with you? You wanted me a minute ago and now you're being a jerk. Don't you know who I am? I'm Scarlet Jenkins."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm a married man who loves his family." Yi Jung retorted back.

She laughed. "Well, you're family isn't around and they don't need to know about this."

Frustrated, he grabbed the contract from the table. "Get the hell out of my room!" he cried out. He ripped the contract into pieces and tossed it in the air. It flew everywhere like feathers from a torn pillow.

Scarlet's mouth flew open. She stood up angrily. "Mr. So, you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" She grabbed her purse and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Aish!" Yi Jung scream. He grab his wine glass from the table and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke into pieces. He paced back and forth with one of his hand in a fist hitting his forehead and the other in his pants pocket. He couldn't believe he just lost the best client ever and all the profits she could have brought. The stock may decline. The building won't be built in time. Yoo Eun's future is in crumble. His day was getting more dreadful by the minute and his blood was boiling in full rage now.

"I'm such a freaking failure! I messed everything up!" he scream again at the thought of losing Scarlet's deal. He grabbed Scarlet's wine glass and threw it at the same wall. It ended with similar result as the first wine glass. The bottle of wine was next and he was about to throw it as well, but at the last second, changed his mind and took a drink from it.

With the bottle of wine in one hand, he strolled to the bedroom like a zombie, drinking wine every few steps of the way. The more he thought of his failure, the more pissed off he got. He kept on drinking until the bottle got empty and he yelled out a curse word as he tossed the bottle on the floor. There was a vase filled with dark red roses on the nightstand by the bed. The roses petals were hover down and looked like they haven't been watered for days. Not wanting to see or think about roses anymore, he grab the vase and threw it at a wall. The vase was thick and didn't break on the impact, but the roses flew everywhere, leaving some of the petals scattered all over the floor.

He faced his bed and saw his luggage lying open on it. He cursed again and fiercely shoved the luggage to the floor. All of his clothes came flying out and a glass shatter when it landed on the floor. Surprised to hear the sound of the broken glasses, he went to see where it was coming. He got down on his knees and moved the luggage and clothes to the side until some pieces of glasses appear on the floor. Next to those glasses was the box of chocolate from Ga Eul. He studied the scenery for a second, curious as to why there was no chocolates candies in sight but only broken glasses. He lifted the box up and the back of a picture frame appear. He turn the frame over and it was the animal frame that Ga Eul had bought from the zoo. A 4x6 picture was halfway sticking out from the frame. He pulled the picture out and held it up. A smile slowly crept on his face as he stared at it.

It was the perfect family picture they took at the park. The memories can flashing back to him of that happy day. Ga Eul looked dazzling. Yoo Eun was adorable. He was having fun. A small tear emerge from the side of his eye and he smiled at how lucky he is to have such a beautiful family. He wiped the tear away and glanced down at the floor again. There was also a card lying on the floor under the box. He picked up the card and open it. There was a message inside.

" _Jungie,_

 _Surprise! Were you expecting some chocolates?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _~ Sorry! If you want some chocolates, I can give you some sweet ones when you come back home. If you know what I mean. ^_~_

 _I wish Yoo Eun and I are with you right now to celebrate Christmas today. But since we cannot be together, I hope the photo enclosed will do for now. If you're ever upset, sad, lonely, happy, bored, or just miss us, please look at this photo and I promise you, we'll always be smiling back. ^_^_

 _I know Yoo Eun and I may often get in your way and annoy you, yet you still deal with us and love us. You spend countless hours, days, and months at work to provide us with the best things in life. We have money in our bank, a big house, nice cars, food on our table, and lots of clothes, but the best thing we have is YOU. Thank you for being such a good husband and a loving appa._

 _We miss you. We love you. We will always be here waiting for you._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Love, Ga Eul and Yoo Eun"_

Yi Jung had to read the message three times because he couldn't stop the tears that was distracting his eyes. He sobbed uncontrollably because all he felt was his heart shredding into little piece, then being sting to a bunch of angry bees. Who is he? What made him so special to have such a lovely family? What is he doing with his life? Why isn't he with his family and instead, sitting on the floor in a stupid hotel? His mind raced with a thousands self-hatred reasons for being such a horrible scum.

He glanced at the perfect family picture again and cried even harder. He missed Yoo Eun so much. Her cheerful laughs that echo throughout their home or how she would call out "appa". She was his bright spot that gave him a purpose to wake up to each day.

Then there was Ga Eul. If he can shed blood, it'll be pouring out of his eyes right now. He missed her delicate scent, her smooth skin, the sparkle in her eyes, her gentle touch, and the way she would giggle whenever they made love. She was the only person that protected him when he fell or was hurt. The woman he can count on to be by his side even when he was being a hot head jerk. She was patient with him when he was at work and was the first person to always keep him happy. Old Ga Eul. New Ga Eul. It doesn't matter which Ga Eul she is. There was no one like Ga Eul. She was a one of a kind person. She was his world.

He finally realize why Ga Eul may not had answer him in his last text to her. She must hate him for being such an awful husband. The way how he treated her and left her feeling low. Of course no one will accept a typical apology from him. He probably won't accept his own apology too. What she wrote on the card must had been to another man because there was no way in hell he can be the good husband and father she portrayed him to be.

His tears continuously fell onto the picture and he wiped it off, hoping to not ruin it. His finger traced Ga Eul's face as his heart miserably ached for his wife and daughter. He wanted to touch and hold them. He wanted to tell them he's sorry and how much he loved them.

"Ga Eul, I'm not a good husband," he sobbed. "I'm not a loving appa. I'm a bad, bad man. I don't deserve you two." He snorted and held the picture next to his forehead. "Aw, my Ga Eul. My Yoo Eun. Please. Please forgive me."

Yet deep down, he wasn't sure if he'll be forgiven. He needed to prove to his family that he truly loves them. He have to show Ga Eul that he'll always be by her side and be the man she has always wish him to be. But how can he do that when he's thousands of miles away? How can he when he's been such a bad person? He had ignored them and choose his job over them. What he thought what he was doing was best for his family was actually the worst idea possible. There was no one to blame for the mistakes but himself. All he felt was regret and sorrow. He broke down and sat in a curling position, rocking back and forth as he continue to sob onto his knees.

A loud bang woke Ga Eul up. She sat up in bed and glanced down at Yoo Eun. Yoo Eun was hugging Olaf and still sleeping soundly in a fetal position. Ga Eul laid back in bed again, but the banging sound was back. Curious now, she got of bed, wore her robe and slippers and tiptoed out of her room.

The Gu family house was dim and cold. If it wasn't for the dark sky and snow, it would had been warmer and brighter. Every step Ga Eul took, she can hear the crack of the wooden floor. She clench her robe tighter to keep herself warm and continued on until she got closer to the end of the hall by the staircase.

"More to the right," Jun Pyo said. "Come on, we can do this, Ki Sang."

"Master Jun Pyo, this is too heavy," Ki Sang mutter.

"Only one more step now."

With their last huff, the two men reach the top of the stairs and set a huge portable generator on the floor with a bang. Ga Eul jump at the sound. "How many more generators do we need?" she asked.

Jun Pyo wiped a sweat off his forehead and sigh. "Ki Sang and I already brought in four downstairs, but we need two upstairs as well."

"Master, are you sure we only need six generators? This is a pretty big place and it may not light up every room," Ki Sang said.

"We're not planning to turn the lights in every room on, Ki Sang. We only need enough for the new year party." Jun Pyo got up on his feet. "Now help me carry the generator to the corner of the room."

Ga Eul watch as the two men resume their work. They carried the generator to the corner and again, drop it down with a thud. This time, Ga Eul was prepare for the sound and wasn't startled.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di said from behind.

Ga Eul turned around to see Jan Di wrapped in a thick blanket.

"It's cold out here. You should stay in bed where it's warm," Jan Di said.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways," Ga Eul replied.

Jan Di went to Ga Eul and hooked her arm into Ga Eul's arm. "Well, in that case. Do you want to have some hot tea with me?"

The girls went downstairs and into the kitchen. Jan Di fixed two cups of hot honey lemon tea and they sat at table normally used for the cooks and servants to eat at.

"Are you feeling better?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, I'm better. The bedrest is helping a lot," Ga Eul answer. She took a drink of the tea and can taste the sweet honey soothing down her throat. "It's weird because when I was pregnant with Yoo Eun, I was rarely sick. But with this baby, this baby can't settle down."

"Maybe it's going to be a boy. He's already going crazy like his appa." Jan Di laughed and when she notice Ga Eul somberly looking down at her cup of tea, she felt bad for bringing up about a certain person. She took Ga Eul's hand. "Ga Eul, as long as you're the omma, your baby will be crazy in a good way. Look at Yoo Eun. She's perfect because of you."

Ga Eul smiled, but a loud noise from the second floor made her jump in shock.

Jan Di scoffed and glared at the ceiling. "I told Jun Pyo he can bring the generators in later. It's still early in the day and we don't even need them right now. The electricity still works in the house, but he said he wants to conserve as much power as he can."

Ga Eul chuckled. "It's better to be safe with the generators around than having a blackout." She took a drink of her tea and pursed her lips. "Do you think everyone will show up for the party tonight?"

Jan Di sighed. "I'm not sure if the weather continues like this. They're now saying on the news that we're expecting more snow. I hope it doesn't get any worst than this. If it does, it may be the worst new year ever."

Ga Eul nodded. The closer the countdown is for new year, the more anxious she was getting. She have been trying hard to not think of the celebration because thinking of new year reminded her of her husband. "You're right, it may be the worst new year ever," she agreed with Jan Di.

The kitchen door swung open and one of the cooks enter. The cook was startled to see Jan Di and Ga Eul and quickly gave a bow. She went to the refrigerator and took out some vegetables.

"Miss Moon, I'll go tell Jun Pyo to turn on the electricity and gas so you can start cooking," Jan Di said. Jan Di got up from her seat and left the room.

Ga Eul watched Miss Moon wash the vegetables and fill a pot with water. She wasn't used to having cooks or servants in her own house. Yi Jung was a wealthy man, but unlike Jun Pyo, Yi Jung wanted to live a modest lifestyle, hence at the So household, it was always quiet and lonely. She finished her tea and went to wash her cup, but was told by Miss Moon to not do any chores.

"You're a guest. You should let me do cleaning," Miss Moon said with a smile. She took the cup from Ga Eul and washed it at the sink.

"Thank you," Ga Eul said with a bow. "Do you know where I can get a bottle of water? I'll like to take some water to my room."

Miss Moon went to a pantry room and Ga Eul followed her. The pantry room was as big as Ga Eul's guestroom and all the shelves were covered with hundreds of food that can feed a village. Miss Moon went to the corner of the room and brought out two water bottles from a cabinet.

"Oh, I only need one," Ga Eul said.

"What about your daughter?" Miss Moon asked.

Ga Eul smiled and decided she might as well take both. When she got upstairs, most of the maids and servants were up and were busy chatting about the new year's party. Even the electricity was turned back on and the hallway was bright again.

Ga Eul got inside her room and closed the door behind her. She checked Yoo Eun who was still sleeping in the same position. Then she took the two water bottles to the nightstand table next to the bed and placed one of the bottle there. With the other bottle, she cracked the seal open and poured the water into a vase filled with blooming pink and red roses. They were the same roses she got from Yi Jung at the zoo and on Christmas. Ever since she's been with Yi Jung, keeping the roses healthy became a habit of hers. When she was done watering them, she sniffed the roses and smiled. "You have to stay fresh for me now," she whisper to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yi Jung was pacing back and forth with his luggage at the airport. He checked his watch. It was 6:25AM. He needed to get there in time. He had to.

"Flight 181 to Osaka, Japan. Now boarding at Gate 12," the public address system came on throughout the building. Yi Jung rush to join the line at Gate 12. He was the fifth person in line and when it was his turn to hand his ticket to the attendant, he was turn away.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're only taking business class tickets right now. Your ticket is an economic class. Please step aside until we call your seats," the attendant said.

Yi Jung grunted and stood impatiently next to the attendant. He jealously eyed every passengers who walked pass him in line and wish they could walk a little faster. The economic class seats were seats in the back of the plane and it was his first time sitting in that section. He sat in between a heavy set American man who took almost half of his seat and a Japanese woman who was sneezing and coughing the whole trip. The small legroom, loud commoners, and nasty food was giving him a headache. He wasn't used to any of this and hated it. Still, he had no choice but to take this seat because it was the only available ticket left on this flight. It was the longest two and a half hour ride of his life.

When the plane landed in Osaka, he raced to the airline ticket area but was stop because of the zigzag line that seem to be a mile long. Again he waited impatiently, checking his watch often and praying he have some kind of magic power to freeze time or better yet, have wings to fly.

"I need a ticket to Seoul, South Korea, please," he told the young female attendant at the counter when it was his turn.

"I'm sorry, but all flights to South Korea are on delay due to a snowstorm," the attendant said.

"I was told in Taiwan that I should be able to get a flight from here to Seoul."

"Yes, but not at this moment. We'll let you know through our public address system when the delays are lifted. For now, you're going to have to wait it out like everyone else."

"No, I can't wait it out. Please, miss."

"I understand your frustration, sir. But the weather is out of our control."

"Are there any other flights that can take me into South Korea?"

The attendant sighed in annoyance. "All South Korea flights are delayed until further notice."

Yi Jung rested his right arm on the counter and laid his head down in frustration. He had spent the whole night crying his eyes out. After realizing what was more important in his life, he decided to ditch the last exhibition in Shanghai and go home. Ga Eul and Yoo Eun is who he needs to be with on new year's night. Not with some strangers who didn't care for him. If he chooses this path and fail his business or his stock doesn't increase, then so be it. He has no regret and will still take the same path again. It is his mission now to get home by midnight and continue his ritual of holding Ga Eul in his arms. It is the only way he believes that he can prove to Ga Eul his undying love for her.

"Please, miss," he said to the attendant with tears on the edge of his eyes. "I've already missed Christmas with my wife and daughter and I need to see them as soon as possible. I need to get to South Korea by tonight. Is there any way you can help me? Please, I beg you."

The attendant can see the desperation in Yi Jung's eyes. She glanced around at her colleagues and the people in line, then back at Yi Jung. "I'll see what I can do," she sympathized.

"Thank you very much," Yi Jung said with a bow.

She typed something in her computer and after a few clicks, she smiled. "I have friends that live in Fukuoka and they told me they often take a ferry from Fukuoka to Busan, South Korea. There's a flight to Fukuoka that should be boarding any minute now. Maybe if you go to Fukuoka, you may have better luck there with a ferry."

"Okay, I'll take any luck I can get right now," Yi Jung said. Busan is hours away from Seoul, but being in Busan is a lot closer to home than being stuck in Japan. He bought the ticket and quickly walked to the gate.

The flight to Fukuoka was much smoother. There wasn't as much passengers on the plane and he was able to get a business class ticket. He took a nap and was soon awoken when a flight attendant shook him for being the last passenger on the plane. It was almost noon when he got out of the terminal. The clouds turned gray and the weather was getting colder. He holler for the first taxi he could find and took a ride to the pier. When he saw there was no line at the ticket booth for the ferry, he felt luck may finally be on his side.

"One ticket to Busan, please," Yi Jung said in English to an old man behind the window booth.

"No. No. No," the old man said, waving his hand back and forth.

"To South Korea," Yi Jung said again.

The old man shook his head and kept waving his hand.

Yi Jung realized the old man may not know English and unfortunately, for Yi Jung's sake, he also didn't know how to speak Japanese. With his finger, he drew a picture of a boat in the air for the old man to see. "Ferry. Boat," he said.

However, the old man kept shaking his head and repeating no. Yi Jung got frustrated and slammed his fist on the window booth. "I need tickets, please!"

A man with a loud voice barked something in Japanese a few feet behind Yi Jung. It startled Yi Jung and he turned around to see who this man may be. It was a tall, well built Japanese man who wore a black security guard suit.

"Huh? I don't speak Japanese," Yi Jung said when he couldn't understand what the security guard repeated.

"I said, 'knock it off and stop don't bothering Mr. Hamamoto'. They're sold out of ferry tickets," the security guard said in perfect English.

It was an answer Yi Jung wasn't happy to hear. "What do you mean they're sold out?"

"It's the holiday. Everyone wants to travel or see their families and friends."

"So there's no way I can purchase anymore tickets?"

The security guard took a toothpick out of his mouth and folded his arms on his chest. "Like I said, they're sold out. They've been sold out for days. People bought them in advanced. You should had bought yours in advance too."

Yi Jung lower his eyes to the ground. "I wasn't planning to be in the position I am right now."

The security guard shrugged. "Well, that's neither Mr. Hamamoto or my fault."

Yi Jung gave out an angry grunt. "I need to get to South Korea right now. It's an emergency."

"The only hope you have for a ferry ticket is buying it off someone who already owns one." The security guard eyed a few people walking towards the ferry's gate. He smirk. "Good luck with that though." He walked off with a chuckle, leaving an irritated Yi Jung by himself.

Maybe I have no choice but to take the guard's suggestion, Yi Jung thought. It was an awkward situation for him because he has never asked a commoner for something before. Still, he have to put the embarrassment aside and do this if he wants to go home. He stood by the entrance of the gate and started asking random strangers if they can sell their tickets to him. Most people ignored him, surprised that a young man in a nice suit would ask for such a thing. Some were more polite and listened to his reasons. However, they would only sympathized for him and say they couldn't sell their tickets because they had to get home or didn't want to miss a new year's event. One woman even gave him some food because she thought he was a homeless. Each minute that went by, Yi Jung felt more and more hopeless.

He got on his cell phone, hoping he'll have a better chance of connecting with Ga Eul in Japan. But his bad luck continued to roll. His phone was dead because the battery had ran out. Before flying out of Taiwan, he had tried calling Ga Eul but the line kept going straight to her voicemail. The same thing happen when he called Mun Son and his F3 friends. Every call he made back home were either disconnected or going to voicemail. He even tried texting them but didn't receive a reply back. It had made him upset and confused. All he wanted to do was tell them he was coming home. Have Ga Eul told everyone about their argument? Was everyone in Seoul hating on him? He wondered. He hoped none of those was the case for being ignored.

He kneel down helplessly and checked his watch. It was 2:32. For the last two and a half hours, he had no luck begging at strangers for their tickets. There was a light drizzle of snow now and he was beginning to get soak. He pulled out the perfect family picture and gazed at it. Big drops of water fell on the picture and he wasn't sure if they was from the sky or his eyes.

"Last ferry to Busan, South Korea! All trips after this will be cancel due to a snowstorm!" a dock attendant cried out.

Yi Jung got up and a herd of people came rushing towards the gate. No one wanted to be the last one on the ferry. He was desperate now and was forcing those people to stop and listen to him. "Please, may I buy your ticket! I'll buy it for double the price! Please! I need to see my family in Seoul! Please let me buy your ticket!" But no one was listening to him and soon the place was empty.

Yi Jung kneel down again and covered his face. How worst can my day get? he thought. He heard someone's footsteps running towards the gate and it forced him back up again. It was a Korean man holding his coat over his head. Yi Jung chased the man down and took off his watch. "Please ahjussi, I got this watch for 135,000 wons. I'll exchange it for your ticket."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home before the snowstorm gets worst," the Korean man said, trying to avoid Yi Jung.

"Please, ahjussi," Yi Jung cried. But the man was gone as fast as he appeared.

The snow flurries kept drizzling down and the ground was now covered in a thin blanket of snow. Yi Jung's hair was dripping wet from the melted snow and his clothes was fully soaked. He was cold but his stress outweighed his shivers. He went to pick up his luggage and decided he had no choice but to do something crazy. He scanned the area around him and when no one was in sight, he entered the gate.

After turning around a corner of a building, he can see the ferry at the end of a dock. He quicken his speed and lower his head so no one can recognize him. The dock attendant was calling the last few people in line to hurry it up. Yi Jung knew he probably only have another minute or two left to spare before the ferry door close. If it came down to jumping onto the ferry, then he may have to do just that.

"Hey you!" Someone yell nearby. "Stop where you're going!"

Yi Jung ignored the call and kept his pace. He watched his feet slush into the fresh snow. The person continue shouting his way, but he kept on walking. No one was going to stop him.

"Argh!" Yi Jung groan when someone body slammed him so hard onto the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his back as his body crushed onto the cement. "Ahh," he moaned.

"You jerk! I told you to stop!" It was the security guard from earlier. The guard pulled Yi Jung back onto his feet by the collar of his shirt and dragged him as he stumbled around.

"No ticket! No ferry!" the guard said. The guard shoved Yi Jung face first to the ground at the front gate. "And don't even think of doing the same stunt again or you're going to get more hurt than you already are!" He scoffed and walked away.

All Yi Jung felt was the painful cut on the side of his forehead. The cut got warmer by the second and he could sense there was blood oozing out of it. He tried getting up, but his back was so numb, he wasn't sure if he was able to stand up straight. Throughout all the pain that his body was suffering, none of it hurt as much as his broken heart. He heard the horn from the ferry sound off. It was the signal that the ferry was leaving.

"Nooo," he moan in despair. "Wait. Wait for me." But the sound of the horn got lower and lower as the ferry sail further away from the dock. He tried getting up again, but his weak body wouldn't budge. With both of his arms and feet, he slowly began crawling to the gate. "Please. Wait."

He didn't even pass the gate, yet he was already exhausted. The soft snow he was on felt very cozy. A little too cozy that he closed his eyes and rested his head on it.

"Mister, are you okay?" a female asked in English.

Yi Jung half open his eyes at the soft voice. "Ga Eul?" he whispered as he stared at the girl. One of his hands reach up towards her. "Ga Eul. Oh, Ga Eul. I'm so sorry."

"Mister, I'm not Ga Eul. I'm Tomoko."

"Ga Eul, please...forgive me." Yi Jung drop his hand down, closed his eyes again, then softly called out "Ga Eul" one last time.

For some reason, it was sunny now and his skin was burning from the heat. He was standing at the dock with a crowd of people and they were waving to the people in a ferry. The ferry was in front of him and there were hundreds of people on it waving back and cheerfully calling out their goodbyes. It was like a scene when the Titanic was going to sail off from land.

"Goodbye! Good luck in the new world!" one man shouted to someone at the ferry.

"We love you! We'll see you in another life!" a young couple yelled as well.

Yi Jung was confused. He studied the people in the ferry and saw they were of all ages and sizes.

"Appa! Appa!" a voice that sounded like Yoo Eun shouted.

Yi Jung looked around him, but he couldn't find Yoo Eun.

"Appa!" she said again.

He looked towards the ferry and saw Ga Eul holding Yoo Eun. They were on the ferry, laughing and waving at him. "Yoo Eun! Ga Eul!" he shouted in happiness. Tears swells in his eyes at how excited he was to see his two favorite girls. "Hold on, I'm coming with you guys!"

He wasn't sure why they were on the ferry, but it didn't matter. All that matter right now was to find a way to get to them. He scramble through people and ran to the entrance of the ferry but the door was already closed. He slammed it and shouted. "Open the door! I have to get on! My wife and daughter is on this ferry! Please, let me on!"

The horn went off and the ferry inched away from the dock. "No!" he cried. He began waving his arms back and forth and jumping in the air, hoping the captain of the ferry will notice him. But no one saw him and the ferry continue to sail away. He chased the ferry on the dock and saw Ga Eul and Yoo Eun still waving at him.

"Bye, Yi Jung!" Ga Eul called out to him.

"Appa! Bye!" Yoo Eun cheered.

"No! Yoo Eun! Ga Eul! Wait for me!" Yi Jung said.

The further the ferry went, the more anxious he got. He ran until he got to the edge of the dock. He looked down into the black sea, then took a deep breath and jumped in with a splash. He tried to swim towards the ferry, but his legs were suddenly numb and his arms were frozen. He realize he was starting to drown. The crowd at the dock started laughing at him as he tried to swim again. But his body was dead and he was drifting into the sea. "Ga Eul! Yoo Eun!" he huffed out before his head went under the water. The laughing went on as the deep, dark sea swallowed him up.

This time, he was able to wobble his arms and legs. "Ga Eul! Yoo Eun!" he said. His eyes burst open and a very old lady was staring inches away from his face.

"Ehhh?" the old lady moan. She cupped Yi Jung's cheeks, then pinched them. The wrinkle on her face creased harder as she chuckled at something she said in her language. Yi Jung jerk his head back and the toothless old lady laughed. He thought she was sitting, but when she leaned away from him, her short stature tricked him because she was actually standing. Her already small eyes almost disappeared when she grinned and her hair was as white as the snow outside.

Yi Jung looked around and realized he was laying on someone's bed in a bedroom. There was a bookshelf with hundreds of manga books at one corner and a desk with a lamp next to the bed. Every inch of the wall was covered with anime posters and there was a window to his right that faced the sea.

He touched the side of his forehead and there was a white cloth taped on his cut. He was under a quilt and when he lifted it up a little, he saw himself completely naked underneath it. He quickly covered himself again. "What? What happen to my clothes?" he asked.

"Eh?" the old lady said as her eyes grew wide. "Tomoko! Tomoko!" she called towards the door.

Tomoko appeared at the door and Yi Jung almost gasp at the sight of her. She looked almost like Ga Eul, but more chubby and younger. She wore an overall with a colorful sweater and her deep dimples emerge when she smiled at him.

"Hello," she cheerfully said with a sharp bow. She walked over and hopped onto the foot of the bed. The bed shook like an earthquake and Yi Jung pull the quilt up to his neck. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good," Yi Jung replied. "Where am I?"

Tomoko giggled. "Don't worry. You're at our home. We live a few a few houses down from the dock. If it wasn't for my Great-Granny Sachi, you may had died out there."

Granny Sachi chuckled and leaned in closer to Yi Jung with a grin.

"My Granny Sachi have been watching you through our front window for the last few hours. She said you were an adorable boy who was begging everyone for food, then later, disappeared to the dock," Tomoko said. "Granny Sachi knows how Masuyo is, so she advised me to go search for you. Unfortunately, I was too late and Masuyo already kicked you out of the dock."

Yi Jung looked around the room uncomfortable. "Where's my clothes? Why am I naked?"

"Your clothes were soaked so we had to strip you out of them. They're hanging in the living room by the fireplace for now. Granny Sachi had to washed you up with hot water. If she didn't, you could have caught a cold."

Yi Jung almost blush at the thought of knowing these two women saw him naked. He didn't even want to wonder if Granny Sachi touched every part of his body. "Thank you, but I would had been fine if you guys left me alone," he replied.

Tomoko smiled. "My Granny Sachi wouldn't allow that to happen. She has a habit of helping others." She shifted her two feet onto the bed and hugged her knees. "My name is Tomoko. What's your name?"

"Yi Jung," Yi Jung said, touching the cloth on the side of his face again.

"Who's Ga Eul? You were calling me that earlier."

Yi Jung glared at Tomoko. "She's my wife."

"And Yoo Eun is your daughter?"

Yi Jung nodded. He didn't realize he was calling their names out from his dream. It made him remember of his perfect family picture. "My picture of my family. Where is it? It was in my blazer."

Tomoko quickly said something in Japanese to Granny Sachi and Granny Sachi pulled out the picture from the pocket of her sweatpants. She handed it to Yi Jung and said something in her language.

"Granny Sachi says you have a lovely family," Tomoko translated.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Yi Jung said with a nod. "Thank you" was one of the few Japanese words he actually knew. He took the picture and smiled at seeing his family again.

Granny Sachi grin and after saying something to Tomoko, she teeter out of the room.

"So you were you at the dock because you wanted to go see your family in South Korea?" Tomoko asked.

Yi Jung nonchalantly stared at one of the posters on the wall. "Yes. I wanted to go home to be with my wife and daughter for new year." He handed his picture to Tomoko. Tomoko took it and smiled as she gazed at it.

"Granny Sachi is right. You do have a lovely family. If I ever have a daughter, I hope she's as cute as your daughter." She handed the picture back to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung stared at the picture when he got it back. "Thanks. But I don't think I'll make it home in time to see them."

Tomoko was quiet for awhile. "If you want, I can help you get to Busan."

Yi Jung glanced over at her. "How? There's no ferry leaving to Korea and all the flights are delayed because of that stupid snowstorm."

"I have a jet boat."

Yi Jung tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in his back told him otherwise. He tilted his head up instead. "You have a jet boat?"

Tomoko nodded enthusiastically. "My Grandpa Taro is a fisherman and one of his favorite boats are jet boats. He taught me how to ride them since I was a child. For the last two years, I've been racing jet boats around the world at tournaments. We often ride to Busan and it only takes us an hour and a half compare to the three hours trip with a ferry."

Yi Jung winced and force himself to sit up. "I'll pay whatever amount you want. Please, take me to Korea right now. I need to be with my family!"

Granny Sachi came strolling back in the room with a plate full of rice and fried salmons. She saw Yi Jung sitting in bed and almost drop her plate. She utter something and Tomoko quickly sat up straight and interpreted. "Yi Jung, Granny Sachi said you should lay down because you may have broken back."

"Broken back?" Yi Jung said in shock. "It can't be broken. I have to get home. I have to get to my wife and daughter. May you bring me my clothes right now and take me there?"

"No. I think you should listen to my Granny Sachi. She's a healer and knows what she's talking about."

Granny Sachi dropped the plate of food on the bed and pointed at it. Tomoko laughed. "She won't let you leave the room until you finish the food."

"Thanks, but I'm fine without the food," Yi Jung said.

Granny Sachi waved her hand and angrily said something. "Now she's saying if you don't eat, then she's going to have hand feed you by forcing it in your mouth. You can't hide from her because she's already seen every part of you." Tomoko laughed uncontrollably.

Granny Sachi had a massive smile on her face as she attentively observed Yi Jung clean out the plate. When Yi Jung was done eating, she forced him to drink two cups of nasty herbal tea, then insisted she should climb and step on his back so his back bones can be in place again.

"No! No! I'm fine!" Yi Jung freaked out, waving his hands back and forth wildly. Yi Jung only ate and drank what Granny Sachi gave him so she can stop pestering him, but there was no way he was going to allow an old lady to climb all over him. Tomoko laughed most of the time and eventually, Tomoko was able to persuade Granny Sachi that Yi Jung was feeling better. It was the only way to get her granny to not jump on Yi Jung.

Granny Sachi pinched Yi Jung's right cheek, took his plate and cup, then said something and left. Yi Jung hope she didn't say she was going to bring more food. He was full, agitated, and didn't want to be freak out again.

"Do you know what time is it? We have to go now," Yi Jung said.

"It should be six o'clock now," Tomoko replied. "Stay here while I go get your clothes." She left the room and closed the door.

Yi Jung only have about six hours left until midnight. He grunted and held up his family picture. He missed Ga Eul and Yoo Eun so much and fantasize of the reunion he will have with them. Now knowing that there's hope with Tomoko's jet boat, the light at the end of the tunnel got brighter. He waited impatiently in bed. It was taking Tomoko longer than he hoped for and he didn't want to waste anymore time. He limped off the bed despite the pain in his back and wrapped the quilt around his body as he hobbled out of the room. When he reach the living room, he found Tomoko and Granny Sachi sitting with an old man. They were speaking dramatic in Japanese.

"Yi Jung!" Tomoko said when she saw Yi Jung stumbling in.

"May I have my clothes now, Tomoko?" Yi Jung asked.

Tomoko was sitting on the floor and got up. "Sorry I haven't brought your clothes yet. I was trying to convince my Grandpa Taro to let me take you to Korea. He's against the idea because of the bad weather."

Yi Jung pursed his lips and narrow his eyebrows. "Tell your grandpa that even if you don't take me to Korea, I'll swim there." He saw his clothes by the fireplace and quickly hobble there to gather them.

"Grandpa Taro wants to know why you're not with your family in the first place," Tomoko said.

Yi Jung froze and glared into the fire. Being reminded of why he's not with Ga Eul and Yoo Eun broke his heart all over again. "Because I'm a selfish, stupid, horrible idiot who would rather work than be with the people I love the most. All I cared about was making sure my job is perfect and not my family." Admitting the truth in person hurts more than he thought and there was tears in his eyes now. "I don't deserve to be with my beautiful wife and daughter. But I'm going to make things right again. I'm going to prove to them that I'm a changed man."

He turned around and faced Tomoko and her grandparents. "I haven't seen my wife and daughter for almost two weeks. I even missed Christmas with them. Can you believe that?" He sniffed and softly laughed at himself. "I can't afford to miss new year. Definitely not new year. With or without your help, I have to get to Korea by tonight. I have to be with my family and I'm willing to risk my life for it."

Granny Sachi got up from sitting on the floor. She walked over to Yi Jung and hugged him. She was so short, her head rested on his belly. She started saying something very harshly, then sobbed.

Yi Jung looked at Tomoko and Tomoko glanced over at her grandpa. Her grandpa looked down and motion a "go ahead" wave with his hand. Tomoko smiled. "Get dress, Yi Jung, and let's go Korea."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The clouds was much darker in South Korea as if it was a fantasy world full of dragons and evil monsters. Still, it didn't stop Tomoko and Yi Jung from entering the kingdom. It was a bumpy and cold ride on the jet boat, but thanks to Tomoko's great driving skill and a break from the snow at sea, they were able to reach the dock in Busan in an hour and fifteen minutes.

Yi Jung got out from the jet boat with a long, black coat on and a rainbow scarf around his neck. The scarf was from Tomoko and the coat from Grandpa Taro. Since Yi Jung didn't carry any warm clothes with him during his business trip, Tomoko and Grandpa Taro gave him theirs. In return, Yi Jung insisted they take most of his belongings including his expensive watch. They didn't want any of Yi Jung's things, but Yi Jung still left them all behind. He didn't feel the need for them anyways because they were going to be in his way and he can always buy them again.

Other than his now fully charge cell phone, some money and his family picture, there was one other thing Yi Jung brought back with him from Japan. It was a white rose from Granny Sachi. The rose was as white as her hair and she had cut off the thorns from the stem. He had the rose hanging in the front of his coat pocket by his heart.

"Granny Sachi's favorite flower is roses," Tomoko had translated for Granny Sachi. "She likes white roses in particular because she believes it gives hope. Her hope is that with this rose, you'll be able to reach your family by midnight."

Yi Jung stared at the rose when he was standing on the dock. It was his favorite gift he have ever received from Japan. It didn't just reminded him of Granny Sachi, but also of Ga Eul. The engine of the jet boat sounded off again and he watch as Tomoko prepare to head back home. "Thank you for hospitality," Yi Jung said for the one hundredth time to Tomoko.

"You're welcome, Yi Jung," Tomoko cheerfully replied. She turned the steering wheel so the jet boat can turn around. "I wish you lots of luck that you make it back in time to see your family. Remember what Granny Sachi said, 'no one is perfect', so don't be so hard on yourself." Tomoko smiled and waved. "Well, don't forget your promise to granny that you'll visit us some time."

Yi Jung smiled and waved back. "Have a safe ride home," he said.

When Tomoko's jet boat was in a distance, he finally left the dock and walked as fast as he could to the Busan train station. He was happy to be back in his home country. If he wasn't in a rush, he would had kissed the ground to show his joy. Busan wasn't snowing anymore, although the city was covered in a powder of fresh snow. Typically, the streets were filled with many people, but on this new year's eve night, there was hardly anyone.

When Yi Jung reached inside the train station, he headed towards the ticket machine to buy a Korea Train Express pass. The thought of not having to deal with someone behind a window booth made him smile. The Korea Express train is the fastest high speed rail in Korea. A trip from Busan to Seoul takes a little over two hours. He bought a ticket and realize his train happen to be the last ride to Seoul. Although to him, it was more of a ride to get to his soulmate. He checked the time on his cell phone and it was 7:45. There was still another ten minutes until his train leaves the station, so he snacked on some beef jerky he bought from a vending machine and went to wait inside the train. An elderly woman who reminded him of Granny Sachi was sitting a few seats away from him.

"Hello, ahjumma. How are you?" Yi Jung asked the elderly woman with a slight bow. But the elderly woman gave him a dirty look and faced the opposite direction.

Yi Jung almost wanted to laugh at himself because he actually missed Granny Sachi. I can't expect every little, old lady to be like Granny Sachi, he thought. Since he was back in his home country, he decided he should try calling Ga Eul. He pulled out his cell phone again and dialed her number. Still, the call went straight to her voicemail.

"Ga Eul, it's Yi Jung. I've been trying to call you the whole day. I hope everything is okay? I want to let you know that I'm in Busan right now and should be home in another few hours. Please call me back...I miss you and Yoo Eun a lot." He wanted to say more, but thought it'll be best if he told her in person. He hung up and texted her a similar message in case his voice message didn't go through.

"Korea Train Express, now leaving to Seoul," the public address system said.

Yi Jung sighed after staring at his cell phone for the last few minutes. He was hoping to hear a response from Ga Eul. But there was still no reply. The doors closed and the train started moving north towards Seoul.

"I've been trying to contact my omma and appa, but the phone line and wifi are still down," Ga Eul vented to Jan Di when Jan Di entered her bedroom. Ga Eul was sitting on her bed with Yoo Eun and was constantly checking her unresponsive phone.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul. I'm sure your parents are doing fine. Didn't you say they were going to spend their new year with your Samchon Ha Woo?" Jan Di said.

"Yes, and I know they're probably doing good at Samchon Ha Woo's place. But I'm still worry about them with all of these on and off again power outage."

Jan Di had walked in with a swagger and hopped onto the bed. She laid on her belly next to Yoo Eun who was busy scribbling in a coloring book. "What are you coloring?" Jan Di asked Yoo Eun.

"Kitty!" Yoo Eun answer.

"Aw, you're so artistic, Yoo Eun. You made a purple version of Hello Kitty."

Yoo Eun's tongue stuck out on the side of her mouth as she tried her best to stay focus on making sure she colored within the same page. She randomly picked a different color crayon, turned the page in the book, then began coloring a new Hello Kitty pose.

"I had to take Yoo Eun's tablet away. I want to conserve the battery on it in case all the power goes out. Hopefully the coloring book keeps her occupied for now," Ga Eul said.

Jan Di smiled and pulled a strand of hair on Yoo Eun's forehead to the back of Yoo Eun's ear. She kept on watching Yoo Eun's face closely with a huge grin.

After studying Jan Di's face for a while, Ga Eul was curious on why Jan Di seem so happy during this bad weather. "Jan Di, why are you in such a good mood?" she asked.

But Jan Di seem lost in her own world and didn't hear her. "Jan Di!" she repeated, this time poking Jan Di on the back.

"Eh?" Jan Di said, startled.

"Is everything okay?"

Jan Di sat up and seem to be floating in heaven. "I'm doing great," she said.

"Yah! I knew I'll find you in here!"

Jan Di and Ga Eul shot their eyes towards the door at the same time. It was an angry looking Jun Pyo.

"Why are you stalking me?" Jan Di said with a sudden pout. "I just want to hang out with Ga Eul and Yoo Eun."

Jun Pyo walked in, glaring up and down at Jan Di. He headed towards the other side of the bed and sat next to Yoo Eun. "So this is what life is like with no phones and internet?" he said with a snort. "It's pretty boring." He watched Yoo Eun color in her book and smirk. "At least Yoo Eun knows how to have fun."

"Oppa, Kitty!" Yoo Eun said to Jun Pyo. She pointed at a red dot she had scribble on Hello Kitty's forehead. "Red."

"Wow, she already knows her color!" Jun Pyo said in amazement. He took Yoo Eun by the waist and tossed her in the air. Yoo Eun giggled when she was back in his arms.

Jan Di had been watching their interaction and lifted her right hand to Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo," she softly said. Jun Pyo took her hand and kissed it. "I can't wait for the surprise at the party," she said.

Ga Eul blinked her eyes in confusion. "What surprise?" Her question seem to have broken a spell between Jan Di and Jun Pyo and they both quickly got off the bed at the same time.

Jun Pyo cleared his throat. "A surprise that the new year is approaching so fast," he said. He laid Yoo Eun back on the bed and went to hold Jan Di's hand. "It seem like the company that I always hire to decorate our place for parties will be a no show. They should had been here hours ago but I think the snowstorm is making it tough for them." He shook his head and tsked. "Anyways, I'm just going to tell the maids and servants to do the decorations."

Ga Eul sat up in bed. "I can help them too."

"No, Ga Eul. You should be resting. Let them do the work," Jan Di said.

"Don't be scare to watch the TV or have the lights on. Even if the power goes off, the generators should be able to bring back most of the electricity," Jun Pyo said. He pulled Jan Di's hand and they left the room.

Ga Eul watched Yoo Eun scribble on one of the pages in the book, then she helped her daughter color the next page. "This is blue," she said to Yoo Eun as she colored Hello Kitty's bow.

"Blue," Yoo Eun repeated her mother.

"And this is pink," Ga Eul said, coloring the dress Hello Kitty wore with a pink crayon.

"Pink!" Yoo Eun said. She picked an orange crayon and held it up. "Pink!"

"No, Yoo Eun. That's orange."

"Orange?"

"Pink is like the pink sweater you're wearing." Ga Eul smiled and pointed at Yoo Eun's pink sweater.

"Pink," Yoo Eun giggled as one of her tiny hands pulled onto her sweater.

When they were done coloring the page, Yoo Eun yawned and rubbed her left eye. "Olaf," Yoo Eun said.

Ga Eul got the Olaf doll and pulled Yoo Eun to Yoo Eun's pillow. She watched Yoo Eun drift to sleep and it made her decide that she should try to get a nap in too. She laid in bed but found herself staring at the clock on the wall. The ticking sound and dragging seconds annoyed her, so she shift her body to face the opposite wall. However, the roses on the nightstand seem to be staring at her. Bothered by the roses, she closed her eyes and tried counting sheeps jumping over a short fence. Maybe the myth of counting sheeps may help her fall asleep faster. When she got to the fourth sheep, the sheep's heads turned into Yi Jung's head. "Baa!" Sheep Yi Jung said, not wanting to jump anymore.

"Aish," Ga Eul said in frustration. She sat up in bed and checked her phone, hoping that she can get in touch with her parents. But to her disappointment, her phone was still out of service. She frowned and decided she might as well dress up for the party now. The party will be starting in another hour and guests should be arriving very soon. While dressing in a white floral dress, she turned the TV on to watch the latest news.

"All airports in the country are still closed because of the icy runway," said the anchorwoman through the fuzzy channel. "There was reports that more than four hundred local businesses were shut down today due to the snowstorm. There were power outage and broken phone lines in Seoul, and unfortunately, there have also been no news that any wireless connection will be working any time soon. The government have issue a warning that all Seoul residents are advised to state indoors as the worst storm may be overnight-"

The television suddenly blacked out as well as the light in the room. Ga Eul can hear gasp and screams coming from the hall. She quickly wore her last piece of clothing, a light pink blazer, and found the flashlight that Jun Pyo had given her in case of an emergency. After flashing the light on Yoo Eun to make sure Yoo Eun was still sleeping, she used the light to guide her towards the door.

"Miss Ga Eul, are you okay?" one of the maids asked Ga Eul in the hallway.

"I'm okay. Will the generator bring the lights back on?" Ga Eul asked.

"I think Master Jun Pyo is trying to work on it right now."

Suddenly, the generators was heard rumbling on and some of the lights in the hallway was lit.

"Ah, speak of the devil," the maid said. "Master Jun Pyo is always one step ahead of everything."

Ga Eul went downstairs and heard the front door opening. A wisp of wind came along with it and she felt colder when she was nearby. She peered at the door behind a corner and broadly smiled at who she seeing. "So Min!" she said.

"Ga Eul!" So Min called back, running to Ga Eul with open arms. The girls hugged as Woo Bin and Jun Pyo approach from behind. Ga Eul shivered after the hug.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," So Min said. Her jacket and hair were covered in snow. "It's starting to snow hard out there. I almost thought Woo Bin and I weren't going to make it."

Ga Eul chuckled. "I'm so happy you guys did."

"Yo, Ga Eul. How are you?" Woo Bin asked with a smirk. He held out his arms, asking for a hug as well.

"I'm good," Ga Eul answer with a hug. "I heard you were in Hong Kong. How was the trip?"

"Well, let's just say, it was a successful trip." Woo Bin saw Jan Di appear in the back. "Yo, Jan Di! I want you to come meet someone."

Jan Di came over and gave a small bow at So Min. So Min smiled and bowed back.

"This is my girlfriend, Park So Min," Woo Bin announced.

Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ga Eul all glared at each other. It have been a very long time since Woo Bin had introduced a girl as his girlfriend. Jan Di and Ga Eul screamed and hugged So Min.

"Woo Bin, I'm glad you made it official. Congrats," Ga Eul said after the excitement.

Woo Bin smirk. "She's the one."

There was three sudden hard bangs at the front door and everyone froze as Jun Pyo went to open it. Another wave of wind blew in and Ga Eul shivered again. It was Ji Hoo and Tamashiro Hana. Ji Hoo held an umbrella above their heads so they weren't covered in a lot of snow. They came in and everyone greeted each other.

"Hana...what? Are you? No way!" Jan Di said, holding Hana's right hand to her face.

Hana beam in happiness as she showed off her huge diamond ring. "Yes. It's true. Ji Hoo couldn't wait any longer and proposed to me last night. We're engaged!"

Ga Eul and Jan Di screamed again and jumped on Hana like wild animals who haven't been fed in days. Then their screams turned into a horror cry as all the lights went out again and the house was pitch black.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo said, pulling out a flashlight from his pocket. He headed to the closest generator as Ji Hoo and Woo Bin followed close behind.

The train finally reached Seoul and Yi Jung was the first person out. There was hundreds of people in the station. Some were sitting on benches or on the ground, and the rest were leaning against the walls or huddled into small groups. It look almost like a safe zone shelter. Yi Jung clamber through people and found his way to the nearest exit. But when he got there, he was met with a crowd of people who were being stop by some police squad.

"I'm sorry, folks! But the government had just issued a state of emergency that no one is to go out into the snowstorm. We're all going to have to wait until the storm settles down," the police lieutenant said.

"But I need to get to my family," a man yelled out.

"I have a party to go to!" someone else said.

The commotion went on back and forth and the lieutenant screamed again, telling everyone to stay calm and be patient. "If anyone leaves, then we're going to have to arrest you. We can't risk saving someone in the snowstorm. So please, stay inside until this is all over. We've provided some free coffee at the guest service table and we'll like everyone to go help themselves with a drink."

The crowd mumbled and gave up. They slowly headed towards the guest service area. Yi Jung quietly tag along with them. But in his mind, he had plotted a new plan. When he notice the policemen were looking elsewhere, he saw his chance and quickly turn around and ran to the exit door. The door didn't look far and if he continue at this fast speed, he should be outside within seconds. His left arm reach out when he approached the door and he can feel the coldness of the door knob in his hand. It was the door to freedom. The door to see Ga Eul and Yoo Eun. But suddenly out of nowhere he heard a dog barking, then a razor piercing and tearing into the flesh of his left arm.

"Ahh!" he cried in agony.

A police dog had bitten his left arm and was pulling him away from the door. But he wasn't going to let the dog win and he did a tug a war with the dog. His right hand opened the door halfway and a cold gust of wind blew into his face. If he was going to see Ga Eul and Yoo Eun with only one arm, he was fine with that too. He had promised himself to be with Ga Eul by midnight and he wasn't going to allow anyone or anything to stop him. He groan when can feel his raw skin burning into flames from the powerful grip of the dog's teeth.

The police squad came running and pulled Yi Jung away from the door. "Down, Miso!" one of the policemen called to the German Shepherd dog. Miso released Yi Jung's arm as they closed the door and shoved Yi Jung onto the ground. Yi Jung moaned at their roughness.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! No one is to go outside!" the police lieutenant said. He handcuffed Yi Jung despite Yi Jung's painful and bloody arm and the police squad carried Yi Jung away from the exit door.

"No!" Yi Jung cried, looking back at the door. "Ga Eul! Yoo Eun! Noo!" He looked down at the spot he was handcuffed at and saw one of the white petal from his rose resting peaceful on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Hi readers. The closer we're getting to new year, the closer it is to the end of this story. Just letting you guys know that there is only one remaining chapter left after this one. :(

* * *

Chapter 18

Yi Jung sat at the corner of the lobby. He angrily glared at Miso, the police dog who was only a few feet away from him. Miso sat happily, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging loose. He seem to be taking pride on catching Yi Jung in time. The policemen had taken the handcuff off of Yi Jung after Yi Jung promised them that he won't leave the building. His left arm was wrapped in a beige bandage and tucked in a blue arm sling.

"Once the storm is over, we're going to have to take you to the emergency room and get your wound check out. It looks like you may need some switches," a policewoman told him after fixing his arm. "If you didn't force yourself out of the door, Miso would not had injured you this bad."

The pain in Yi Jung's arm have become numb. As a matter of fact, his whole body had become immune to all the pain he had gone through. He checked the time on his phone. It was 10:50PM. There was a little over an hour left until midnight. He have to quickly think of a new plan or else his promise to Ga Eul will forever be doom. He scanned around the lobby and after awhile, he slowly got up on his feet.

"Yah! Where do you think you're going?" the police lieutenant asked him. The lieutenant was drinking a cup of coffee and was chatting with his squad next to Miso.

"I have to go use the restroom," Yi Jung replied.

The lieutenant finished his cup of coffee and walked over to Yi Jung. "Here, use this cup," he chuckled, handing his foam cup to Yi Jung. Some of the other policemen laughed along.

Yi Jung looked away in annoyance. "I would like some privacy, please."

"Yah, I'm just joking around. Laugh sometimes, will you? It's going to be new year." He looked down at the white rose still hanging on Yi Jung's front coat. "Is that rose for your girlfriend? Or was it your girlfriend who gave it to you?"

Yi Jung wanted to rolled his eyes. "It's from a friend," he answer.

"Well, you better take good care of it or all the petals will fall out of place." The lieutenant chuckled again and motion his head at one of the officer. "Officer Bae, take Miso with you and make sure this young man doesn't do anything stupid." He glanced back at Yi Jung. "Be back here in five minutes or else we're going to come search for you."

Officer Bae was an overweight and short man. His jacket could barely fit him because his beer belly hung over his pants. He had a sweet cake in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He snacked as he followed Miso and Yi Jung. Yi Jung had been to this train station a few times for some of his business trips. So he knew the building quite well. He walked around or over crowds of people that were sleeping, eating, or praying on the floor. The elderly woman who reminded him of Granny Sachi was sitting against a wall with a blanket over her. She glared up at him and gave him a dirty look again. He smiled and continued on, walking past the restroom in the middle of the hall.

Officer Bae stopped and was confused. "Boy, the restroom is right here," he said with a mouthful of sweet cake.

Yi Jung froze and looked over his shoulder. "I prefer to use the one at the end of the building." He walked off, forcing a puzzled Officer Bae to follow him.

The restroom at the end of the building was more quiet and dark. There wasn't as many people and only two other policemen guarding the exit doors. When Yi Jung reached the restroom, Officer Bae and Miso continued to follow close behind him.

Yi Jung stopped in front of the restroom door and turned around. "May I have some privacy?" he asked.

Officer Bae was done with his sweet cake and licked his fingers. "Fine. I'll wait for you out here, but Miso is going in with you whether you like it or not." He held the door open so Yi Jung can go in the restroom with a trailing Miso.

The door closed and Yi Jung stared down at Miso. Miso sat and attentively stared back at Yi Jung as well. Yi Jung pulled out the beef jerky he had snacked on earlier from the pocket of his coat and tossed a piece next to Miso on the floor. Miso got up and sniffed it. Then he ate it.

"Good, Miso," Yi Jung said. He held out another piece to Miso and Miso ate it from his hand. Then he poured the rest of the jerky onto the floor and Miso continuously ate. It's a good thing these damn cops don't feed their dogs, Yi Jung thought. He walked over to the corner next to the door he came in from. There was a red and white sign that said, "For Emergency Only" and below it was a plug for the fire alarm. Well, this is an emergency, Yi Jung told himself. He pulled the plug down and within seconds, the fire alarm sound went off throughout the building.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. Officer Bae was scrambling around as people were running in a state of panic. Some people were even running out of the building and the two policemen who was guarding the exit doors couldn't hold all them back. Officer Bae tossed his can of soda on the ground and got on his radio to call for backup.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Sir, it's going nuts at the east lobby! We need more officers!" Officer Bae cried into the radio.

There was an old man screaming and running in circles with his arms waving in the air. It was almost as if the man saw godzilla or perhaps was high on drugs. Officer Bae tried to calm the man down and hobbled off to help his colleagues.

Yi Jung wanted to roll on the floor and laugh at the crazy, old man. But he didn't have time for that and needed to take advantage of the mayhem. He got out of the restroom and ran to the exit door which was only a few feet away. More people came running with him and he blended himself with them and soon felt the cold breeze hit his face when he finally exited the door.

He didn't waste time and jogged in the direction to his house. But certain areas of the snow was deep that on the next step, one of his leg sunk all the way into the snow until it reached his hip. He used his other leg to pull himself out, but the other leg sunk in as well. With only one working arm, he struggled to pull himself out of the snow. Finally, when he was back on his two feet again, someone came running from behind and bumped him. He fell back down onto his knees and groaned in exhaustion. Stupid jerk! he wanted to say. He forced himself back up and the second time around was much harder. Now knowing how deep the snow was, he carefully watched every step he took.

When he got to the end of the block, he notice the lights of a taxi car was on. He wiped the snow off the window of the car and examine closer inside. There was no one in there except a few scattered newspaper on the passenger seat. Then he inspected the driver seat and saw the keys were still in the ignition. He had to blink his eyes twice and wipe the window again because with all the luck he had been having today, none was as good as this. He glanced around his surrounding to see if the driver was nearby. But there was no one in sight. Even the people who had escaped the train station with him had disappeared like ghosts. He walked over to the driver side and got inside the car. The car started on the first try and he smiled and drove off, not daring to look at his rear view mirror once.

The radio was on and it was reporting about the weather. "The government have advised that all residents in the Seoul district must stay indoors until further notice," the radio man said. "We repeat, stay indoors until fur-" Yi Jung turned the radio off. He wasn't going to listen to anyone advising him to stay indoors anymore.

The digital clock in the taxi told him he still had fifty minutes until midnight. He drove faster and was glad that there was no other car on the snowy street but his. The closer he was getting to his house, the happier he was getting. Small flurries of snowflakes covered his windshield and he turned on the wipers so he can see the street more clearly.

He drove as fast as he could and reached his home in ten minutes. He parked in the driveway and quickly got out of the car. His heart was thumping and he was filled with joy. He pulled out his home key and unlatched the front door which seem to take forever. Eventually it went through and he swung the door open, running to the living room and calling out for Ga Eul and Yoo Eun. When he couldn't find them in every room of the house, he ran to his studio in the backyard, but the lights were also off and no one was there as well.

"Ga Eul! Yoo Eun! I'm home!" he kept calling, hoping they'll pop out of somewhere. Yet the only answer he got back was the howling of the wind. He stumbled back inside the house and dropped to his knees. Where can they possible be? Have Ga Eul left me for good? he asked himself. His heart was about to shatter again, but then it hit him. Every new year's eve, Ga Eul and him always celebrated the holiday at Jun Pyo's place. That's it! They must be at Jun Pyo's new year party!

Frustrated that he should had known that from the beginning, he ran back to the taxi car. There was no time for him to put on the snow chain and drive his own car. He had already wasted enough time at his house. The taxi car squeal and snow flew wildly from its tires as he backed out of the driveway and drove off. Out of his F3 friends, Jun Pyo lived the closest to him. If he drove as fast as he did from the train station, he should be able to get to Jun Pyo's mansion in ten minutes. The time now was half an hour till midnight. I can make it, he told himself. I have to!

The snow fell harder now and the wind gave him a challenge to drive in a straight line. He made sharp turns at corner streets and sped even faster. There was no way he was going to let mother nature out beat him. He's gone through enough. The rough flight from Taiwan, begging strangers for a ticket, missing the ferry to Busan, Masuyo, being stuck at the train station, Miso and the damn police squad, and of course his injured face, back and now his left arm. He literally had to be a cripple just to get this far.

He was only a block now and Jun Pyo's mansion was just around the corner. He prayed. He hoped. Ga Eul and Yoo Eun have to be there. It was his last chance. He cannot imagine them not being there. He can't be tricked again. Time was ticking away and every second was so valuable now. He missed his wife and daughter so much and he couldn't wait to hold them and tell them how much he loved them. Tears filled his eyes just thinking of how close he is to them.

When he reached the street to Jun Pyo's place, he turned his steering wheel into the street at the corner, but the turn was too sharp and the car suddenly spun out of control. It went in circles and he tried to manage the steering wheel again, but with only one arm, it was more difficult than he thought. He pushed the brake with his foot, but nothing happen. He screamed and yelled as he saw the world spinning all around him. His adrenaline felt like he was falling down a steep roller coaster ride and the spin seem to last longer than he thought until finally the car crashed into a light pole with a bang. The impact was so hard, his forehead slammed into the steering wheel. "Ahh!" he moaned. Then everything was quiet except the howling of the same wind again.

He slowly touched his forehead and was graceful it wasn't bleeding. He tried starting the car, but the engine only did a wailing sound and died. There was only one way he can think of to see his girls now. He have to go out into the snow and walk to Jun Pyo's mansion. He shoved the door open and the bitter, cold wind and snowflakes blew right into him. The bones in his body shivered and he held his coat tighter as he covered his face with the rainbow scarf. The white rose still hung on his coat and he prayed for all the hope he can get now.

The fresh snow was high and deep in this part of the road. He had to be careful or he'll sink in again. He paced himself and glared ahead. Jun Pyo's mansion was at the end of the street and some of the lights glowed through the windows. It was the biggest house on the block, yet it look so small because it was still a distance away.

He kept on trekking as the snow flurries swirled around him. The numbness in his body was gone and all he can feel now was the cold frost and wind. The whiplash of the car crash was also making him dizzy and weak. If only he can rest for just one second, maybe he'll gain some energy back. But he can't. He won't stop and kill anymore time. Ga Eul. Yoo Eun. He had to get to them.

He had walked past a few homes, yet Jun Pyo's mansion still looked so far and he can feel the blood in his feet freezing to death. Every step was getting more challenging and difficult. Still, he dragged and pulled his two feet along with all the strength he had left in his frigid and fragile body.

The more he travelled, the more the snow seem to fall and it blurred his vision. His legs were becoming more heavy and it felt like they were covered in blocks of huge ice cubes. Suddenly, at the every next step, he fell into a deep spot of the snow. Only half of his body was sticking out. He was so tired and so cold. He wanted to rest so badly. But he had come this far and he told himself he must keep going. He can't give up.

He reached his right arm out and with the very little strength he had left, he pulled and pulled his lower body from the deep hole, even using his injured left arm to assist him. He moan, whimper, and cried in pain as he slowly and finally tugged himself out. He rested for a second on the snow, then looked up towards Jun Pyo's mansion and tried to get back on his feet again. However, his cold and weary legs had other plans. They had ran out of strength and didn't move.

"No! Come on," he moaned. It felt like déjà vu again. He was on his belly now and found himself crawling. This time not to a gate, but to Jun Pyo's place.

His body moved inches by inches on the powder of snow that continued to fall on him and when he looked down to his chest, he notice some of the white petals had gone missing from its rose. There was only four petals left on the stem now. He searched around and found the fallen petals by his knees. It blended so well in with the snow that he had to second glance at it to make sure they were his petals.

His shaky fingers reached down to pick up the petals, and he slowly shoved it in the same pocket of where the rose is at. Then he kept crawling and crawling until he felt whole body beginning to shut down. He closed his eyes and tears trickle down on both side of his face.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" he heard a child's voice called out. It sounded like Yoo Eun, except it was a little boy's voice. "Appa!" it called out again.

"My baby," he muster out to say. He wanted to follow the encouraging voice that seem to be calling for him. But his body wouldn't move and was frozen stiff. How will he be able to reach this voice when the only organ working in his body was his beating heart? "My Yoo Eun. My Ga Eul," he whispered into the snow.

The little boy's voice kept calling out to him. "Appa! Appa!" then suddenly it got lost in a whirl of wind. He wanted to follow and chase the voice, but the voice turned into a weeping sound of wind and he can only lay frozen on the ground as he slowly felt himself losing conscious. Still not wanting to give up, he lifted his head up a little, held his right arm towards the direction of the mansion, then darkness was all he saw.


	19. Chapter 19

(Last) Chapter 19

It took Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo almost half an hour just to figure out how to start the generators again. Jun Pyo had accidentally click on the wrong switch for each generator causing them to automatically shut off at a certain time. Once they were able to solve the problem, the electricity in the household was working like new again and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

However, the phone lines and wifi services were all still down and they weren't able to get a hold of any other invited guests. They spend their time in the miniature size ballroom that had been decorated for the new year's party and watched the news on a big screen TV for the latest weather updates.

"The snowstorm have taken over the whole country, including the North and is now migrating its way to Japan," the anchorwoman said on the fuzzy channel. "Here is an earlier report from Busan."

The clip went to an anchorman standing outside in the snow by a port. He was wearing a big jacket and his hood was covered in snow. "I'm here at the port in Busan, which may be the only location where anyone can enter into Korea during this horrible storm. The last ferry had arrived just a while ago and to better understand how fortunate some of these people were able to catch their last chance to Korea, I was able to interview a few of the riders before they headed home."

The next shot went to a man with holding his coat. "I feel lucky to make the last ferry because I was running late from my job in Japan. I think I was the last person on the ferry. Anyways, I haven't seen my wife and two children for a month and I hope spending new year's tonight with them will make up for it. I miss my family very much." The anchorman thanked the man with the coat for stopping by and the man quickly bowed, then threw his coat over his head and ran off in a hurry.

Ga Eul was watching the news behind all her friends. There was something about the man with the coat that touched her. He hadn't seen his family for a month because of his job and all he wanted to do is be with them on this special night. She slowly inch away from her friends and the TV and went to the bathroom. After she closed the door behind her, she sat the on toilet seat lid and stared at the floor. Then she teared up.

She wish that man was Yi Jung. If only Yi Jung can say those same words and be coming home to her and Yoo Eun right now, perhaps she'll forgive him. But she knows him too well. He will never do such a thing. His job always came first. She shed a few more tears, sniffed, then wiped her tears away with some tissue and stood in front of the mirror. She needed to forget about Yi Jung and look happy in front of her friends. It was new year's eve and she didn't want to be the one to ruin the party by being depress. When her face looked nice again and after a few fake smile practices in front of the mirror, she got out of the bathroom and went back to the ballroom.

"Well, the government aren't allowing anyone out on the streets, so it looks like it'll just be us for now," Jun Pyo said after turning the TV off.

"Hopefully everyone else is holding out well during this storm," Ji Hoo added.

"Come on, everyone. It's still going to be a great party like every year," Jan Di said. "Even if no one will be here, we'll make it fun." She glanced over at Woo Bin who was holding So Min's hand. "Woo Bin, may you be our DJ since our DJ can't be here?"

Woo Bin smirk. "I can do that."

Jan Di cheerfully stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. "Great! Then let's start the Gu family's annual new year's party!"

Jun Pyo went to start the countdown time on a huge clock that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Next to the clock was a glittery ball that will light up when the time strikes midnight. Ga Eul glanced at the clock and there was an hour and a half left until midnight.

The music started with Woo Bin's "After Paradise" song. Then it followed a song he dedicated to So Min. The song was "My Everything", by a good friend of his named Lee Min Ho.

"Yah! You're stealing my song!" Jun Pyo cried out to Woo Bin when he heard the song on. "This is the same song I dedicated to Jan Di during our wedding!"

"Yo, man! You gotta to learn how to share," Woo Bin chuckled.

The song must had been loud because it woke Yoo Eun up. She came downstairs crying in one of the maid's arms. The maid found Ga Eul and quickly took Yoo Eun to her mother.

"Appa! Appa!" Yoo Eun cried. She was covered in sweats and tears were streaming down the side of her face without a break.

Ga Eul took Yoo Eun into her arms and tried calming Yoo Eun down, but Yoo Eun kept on crying and calling for her father. She threw a tantrum and wildly began hitting Ga Eul's chest with her small fist.

"Yoo Eun, stop hitting omma and be a good girl," Ga Eul said, trying to hold Yoo Eun's fist in place.

"No! Want appa! Want appa!" Yoo Eun continue to cry with her mouth wide open.

"Appa's at work, remember? He's not coming home until next week."

Yoo Eun shook her head so hard, her flowery hair clip flew off from her right pigtail. "O-puter! O-puter! Appa in o-puter!"

"The computer doesn't work, baby. We're going to have to wait until we have internet connection again." Ga Eul found Yoo Eun's hair clip by her feet and picked it up. "Stay still so omma can fix your hair."

However, Yoo Eun wasn't having any of it. She went back to hitting Ga Eul. This time, it was on Ga Eul's face. "Yoo Eun! Stop it!" Ga Eul said more harshly.

The tone made Yoo Eun paused for a second, then back at hitting and now kicking. "Appa! Appa!" she cried.

"What's wrong with Yoo Eun?" Jan Di came over and asked with a frown.

"I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ga Eul answer as she tries to hold Yoo Eun down from going crazy.

Jan Di held out her arms towards Yoo Eun. "Aw Yoo Eun, come to unnie and unnie will help you." Instead, Yoo Eun started throwing punches at Jan Di's arms.

"Yoo Eun! Be nice to your unnie!" Ga Eul said.

Everyone took their turn trying to calm Yoo Eun down. Jun Pyo cuddled and tossed her in the air, yet she still cried. Ji Hoo tried singing to her, but she ignored him. Woo Bin taught her how to spin a record disc, however, the tears continuously dripped down her chin. Even So Min and Hana took turns by playing hand games with her. Still, she relentlessly weeped, pointed towards the front door and called for her father.

"We can't go home yet. It's snowing too hard outside," Ga Eul told her.

After an hour, she finally got worn out and softly sobbed and snorted on Ga Eul's shoulder. One of the servants brought over a blanket, Olaf, and a sippy cup filled with warm milk for her. Ga Eul sat on couch at the end of the room, cuddled Yoo Eun tightly, and sung "Let It Go". The soothing voice of Ga Eul relaxed Yoo Eun and soon, Yoo Eun stopped weeping.

"Miss appa," Yoo Eun quietly said.

The tears and emotions Ga Eul saw through Yoo Eun's eyes broke her heart and she started to think of Yi Jung again. She kissed Yoo Eun's forehead and whispered into Yoo Eun's face. "Omma misses appa too." If she was alone at their home right now, she would had cried along with Yoo Eun as well.

"Omma," Yoo Eun snorted. "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Ga Eul replied. She wiped Yoo Eun's tears and held Yoo Eun closer. She knew her daughter never intended to hurt her. Yoo Eun was just frustrated for missing Yi Jung. Yoo Eun snorted one last time, sucked her sippy cup harder and closed her eyes.

With Yoo Eun now quiet and the music stopped, Jan Di and Jun Pyo suddenly went to the middle of the room holding each other's hands. They have called all their maids, servants, and cooks out and everyone gathered around the couple, staring at one another in confusion.

"We have a surprise announcement to make," Jun Pyo said with a huge grin. "Jan Di and I discovered an exciting news this afternoon and we wanted to share it with you guys earlier, but thought it may be better during our party when everyone is here."

He smiled at Jan Di and Jan Di smiled back. Then Jan Di nodded at one of the maids and the maid quickly brought over a small, brown bag. She took the bag, reached for something inside it and pulled out a small, white stick.

"I'm pregnant!" she scream, holding up a pregnancy test.

Within seconds, everyone was cheering and running over to the couple to congratulate them. All the women in the room had tears in their eyes. It had taken Jun Pyo and Jan Di six years to have a baby, so there was an overwhelming excitement throughout the house.

When the huddle surrounding the couple got smaller, Ga Eul laid a dozed off Yoo Eun on the couch and went to congratulate the soon-to-be parents. Other than Jun Pyo, she was the only other person who was the most happy for Jan Di. Ever since Jan Di and her were children, Jan Di had always dream of becoming a mother someday. Now her wish may finally become a reality. The smile on Ga Eul's face was no longer the fake one she had been practicing earlier in the bathroom. It was a genuine and joyful smile for her best friend.

"This news is much more exciting than Princess Kate Middleton's pregnancy," one of the maids told Jan Di after a hug.

Jan Di softly laughed and thanked the maid for the thought. The maid left and it was finally Ga Eul's turn.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you two," Ga Eul said, hugging both Jan Di and Jun Pyo with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," they replied back.

Ga Eul went back to hug Jan Di one more time. "It would be so cool if our babies share the same birthday," Ga Eul said with a chuckle.

Jan Di chuckled back. "Don't be surprise if they do. Maybe our babies will be best friends. Or better yet, if they're the opposite sex, a future couple?" They both laughed with more tears in their eyes.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Ga Eul," Jan Di whisper into Ga Eul's ear. She pulled Ga Eul from their hug and gazed at Ga Eul's face. Like any best friend, Jan Di knew Ga Eul very well. She knew what new year's eve is meant for Ga Eul and she can sense her best friend wasn't herself. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ga Eul gave a small nod. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. It's your special night."

"Ga Eul, don't let any selfish people bring you down. You're much stronger than that," Jan Di said. She hugged Ga Eul once more, but with a tighter squeeze this time.

The music started again and Jun Pyo invited all his employees to take a break from their household chores and join in on the party. Most of them didn't hesitate and started dancing on the dance floor, but a few were too embarrassed to dance that their colleagues had to drag them on the dance floor just to join in on the fun.

"Ten minutes till midnight!" someone shouted.

Everyone cheered as champagne drinks were being handed around. Typically, this would be the time when everyone would gather outside and watch the fireworks that Jun Pyo always put on every year. But the bad weather had forced Jun Pyo to cancel the show this year.

Ga Eul went back to sit beside Yoo Eun on the couch. Yoo Eun seem to have taken a nap again despite the loud music. Her eyes were half closed and her now empty sippy cup was hanging from her mouth. Ga Eul slowly took the cup away and placed it on a table next to the couch. One of the servants brought her a glass of champagne. She took it and gazed at it, then placed it on the same table.

She watched the crowd and saw Jun Pyo and Jan Di happily snuggling each other on the dance floor. Then she glanced over to where Woo Bin and So Min were at. They were at the DJ table, laughing at a joke and seem so in love. She found Ji Hoo with Hana, of course. They were sitting near the buffet table, smiling and holding each other's hands tightly. Each of her friends were taking a step forward in their lives yet for her, life seem to be stagnant.

She looked down at her belly and rubbed it. The expectation of another child is something she is truly grateful for, but without Yi Jung, she felt so lonely. Lonely because of the unknown future of her relationship with him. Lonely that she may never find love again. For the first time, she felt stupid for believing in the theory of "soulmate". Soulmate was just a belief little kids made up so they can have a dream to live off of. There was no such thing as a soulmate. If soulmate really exist, then how come her soulmate isn't with her right now? Where is Yi Jung? The man she thought was his true soulmate. He was the only person who she would move a mountain for. Yet her eyes searched around the room and he was nowhere to be seen.

This was suppose to be their special night. They promised each other to be together every new year, but here they are apart. All the feelings she had bottled up inside her came flooding out and she found tears rolling down her eyes again. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She missed her husband too much. Her love for Yi Jung was too powerful that the old and weak Ga Eul was breaking through the new and strong Ga Eul she was suppose to become. Why can't Yi Jung be a good man? she asked herself. Why does he have to be thousands of miles away from Yoo Eun and I?

She pulled out her cell phone from the pocket of her pants and stared at it. She wanted to call Yi Jung and tell him how much she loved and missed him. But her phone service was still dead. Maybe this is my punishment for having a crush on Bum Ah, she thought. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before anyone can see them and tried her best to put on her fake smile.

"Three minutes!" someone shouted out again.

She couldn't bare to look at the countdown clock because at this moment, she was suppose to be in Yi Jung's arms. The thought of the him made her heart shatter like broken glasses. If she was going to spend her new year alone, she prefer to be by herself. She was too hurt and too jealous to watch her friends enjoy the moment while deep inside her, she was being tortured by sadness.

She was about to grab Yoo Eun so the both of them can go cry together in their bedroom, but a sudden cold air serenaded throughout her body. Her ears perked and she realized the room have gone quiet, even the music have stop. She glanced towards the middle of the room and notice the group on the dance floor were all staring at the opposite end of the room. They began to slowly move to the side and made way for whatever that was coming in between them. Ga Eul's eyes slowly grew wide at what she saw next. Then time instantly stop for her.

Yi Jung was walking sluggishly, looking at every direction of the room. His hair, face, and outfit was all covered in white. He looked like a walking snowman without the carrot nose. He looked sad and confused. He looked like he lost his soul.

His eyes wandered around the room, searching for that soul. It finally stopped straight ahead of him when he saw her sitting on a couch at the end of the room. It was as if all the lights in the room suddenly went dark and she was the only thing that kept the place glowing. He blinked his eyes a few times, just to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a mirage.

Is it really her? He thought. Can she really be in the same room as me? Or is it just another imagination that I have been repeating in my head for the last 12 hours?

She looked so beautiful in her light pink blazer and white floral dress. Her elegant face seem to shine out. The way how she slowly stood up, cover her mouth with her hand and cringe her eyes at seeing; it made his heart stop. He clutched his right hand and held it on his chest, praying for his heart to continue beating again. He needed it to beat because at last, he have finally reached her, his one true soulmate.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said to himself at first. "Ga Eul," he repeated louder.

He walked towards her, dragging his feet and leaving a wet trail behind. It felt like an eternity and he didn't want to waste anymore precious second not being next to her. So he quicken his frozen and tired legs, even stretching out his only arm to cheat his way to her.

"Ga Eul," he called out again as he raced towards her. He thought he had no more strength left in him, but with Ga Eul's presence, it seem like she was a magnet that was sucking him towards her.

"Yi Jung," he heard her said back. He couldn't believe his ears. It was her sweet voice acknowledging him.

"Oh, my Ga Eul," he cried. He wasn't sure if he was in heaven because seeing Ga Eul so close was like seeing an angel.

Ga Eul ran halfway and met him under the glittery ball. "Yi Jung," she cried as well.

They stood apart for a second, just gazing inches away from each other. Yi Jung's hand reached towards her cheek and he choked more tears out. Being able to touch Ga Eul's soft skin overwhelmed him and he embraced her like he have never done before. When he felt his heart beating next to her heart, more tears flowed from his eyes and he hugged her tighter and cried on her shoulder.

Ga Eul pulled him away and cupped his cold cheeks. "Yi Jung, are you really here?" she asked. "Oh, Yi Jung! Is it really you?" She was just as lost and happy as he was.

"It's me. It's really me," Yi Jung respond. He tilted his head down until their foreheads met. "Oh, Ga Eul. I've been such a bad person. I didn't know I've changed so much and I'm willing to do anything to make things right again. I'm going to hire an assistant to do my traveling and stocks from now on, and I promise you, Ga Eul," he snorted. "I promise you. We'll do everything together as a family now. Just please! Please forgive me."

"Jungie," Ga Eul caress his face and gazed into his eyes. "I forgive you."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung cried in happiness. "Ga Eul!" His heart was singing in joy and he kissed her luscious lips. She responded back and their kisses became more passionate. They can hear people around them cheering and they weren't sure if the cheers was for them or the new year approaching, all they knew for sure was that they were together again.

"Thirty seconds!" They heard someone yell out.

They gazed back at each other, laughing and choking back tears. "You made it in time, Jungie," Ga Eul sobbed as she wiped the tears under Yi Jung's eyes.

Yi Jung didn't realize that he actually made it in time. He wasn't even sure how long he fainted in the snow. But knowing his long journey came in fruition, he had no one to thank but the love he has for his family. If it wasn't for them, he would had given up a long time ago. He kissed Ga Eul again to double check if it was really her. Her scent. Her touch. How she perfectly fit inside his arm. It was truly his Ga Eul.

"10..9...8..." the crowded chanted as the new year draw near.

"I've missed you so much," Yi Jung said.

"I've missed you too," Ga Eul replied.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. The. Most. Beautiful."

"I know," Ga Eul giggled.

"5...4...3…"

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said in the husky voice that Ga Eul love so much. He cupped her cheek and whisper to her face. "Saranghae. I promise to always love you."

"Nado saranghae," Ga Eul said back.

They gazed at each other as the previous year ended and new one arrive.

"Happy new year!" the crowd shouted. More champagne bottles were popped and hugs were going around. The glittery ball above them sparkled and shined down on them.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul embraced happily that they were able to continue their new year's ritual. The moment was so surreal and they kissed again as Auld Lang Syne music came on in the background. All they felt was the warmth between them and the pleasure of their touch.

"Appa!" Yoo Eun cried by their feet. They looked down and saw Yoo Eun's cheerful face.

"My Yoo Eun!" Yi Jung said. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her both of her cheeks. "Appa missed you so much! Saranghae, Yoo Eun. Saranghae!"

Yoo Eun hugged Yi Jung's neck and kissed his cheek. "Saranghae, appa!" she cheered back.

The father and daughter shared a moment of joy, and when Ga Eul saw Yi Jung struggling to hold Yoo Eun with only one arm, she took Yoo Eun and the three of them cuddled together like the perfect family picture.

Ga Eul was so ecstatic, she couldn't contain her happiness anymore. Her fake smiles were long gone and her belief of a true soulmate was revived again. "Jungie," Ga Eul whisper into Yi Jung's ear. "Yoo Eun's going to have to share the museum with a sibling someday."

"Eh?" Yi Jung glared at Ga Eul's face.

She caressed his cheek and kissed his nose. "You're going to be an appa again."

"Aw, Ga Eul." Yi Jung fell to his knees and hugged her waist. "I promise to be a better appa," he said, resting the side of his face on her belly. Ga Eul and Yoo Eun got down on the floor as well and Yi Jung kissed them again when they were at the same level.

"White rose," Yoo Eun said, pulling the white rose from Yi Jung's front pocket. Ga Eul helped her pull the rose out and Yoo Eun sniffed it when she had the rose in her hand.

There was still four petals on the stem and Yi Jung smiled at knowing that was enough to keep his hope alive. Four perfect rose petals just like my family, he thought.

"What happen to your arm and handsome face?" Ga Eul frown, touching the cut on his face. "And why are you covered in snow?"

Yi Jung grin. "It's called love," he answer. "I'll tell you the story on why I'm like this, but only after you promise to give me those damn sweet chocolates."

Ga Eul giggled. "I have all kind of assorted sweet chocolates to give to you."

Yi Jung smirked and kissed her lips. "This is the best and most unforgettable new year ever."

"Unforgettable!" Yoo Eun cheered in agreement.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung laughed, and the small family continued to cuddle on the floor.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello my dear readers. I want to thank all of you for taking your time to read, support and post feedbacks on my fan fiction. It means a lot to me and have also given me confidence in writing! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :o)

**Edited: So I was checking my Instagram account earlier and Kim So Eun (Ga Eul) posted a picture of some beautiful white and pink roses in a clear vase. Did one of you sent those roses to her because of this story? Or in my delusional world, it was Kim Bum (Yi Jung) that sent it. :P Maybe he read my story too. Haha.


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Because some of you requested for an epilogue, here it is. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Unforgettable New Year: Epilogue

 _Four years later, on new year's eve…_

It was a dark and bumpy ride. There was glowing neon lights flashing at every turn and a mysterious musical theme playing. Yi Jung sat in between his two children and held them close. They were seated in the front row of a rusty moving jeep. The jeep was attached to some tracks on the ground, cruising them at a steady speed into a dungeon full of wooden snake heads and mummies on each wall. Then the musical movie theme from Indiana Jones came on and the ride rushed them into a scary dark tunnel with spiders crawling on the wall. Some of the other riders in the same jeep with Yi Jung, screamed in horror. The music changed into a spooky song which drowned out the screams. Suddenly, they were headed towards a huge fake cobra's mouth and more screams were heard again.

The ride went on with an adventurous music now, taking them deeper into the tunnel. Small fire blew nearby and colorful flashes continued. Yi Jung clutched onto his children and can feel Yoo Eun holding on his right arm for her dear life.

The jeep sped up with sharp turns. It jerked their bodies left and right, and even had a small downhill drop causing their hearts to flutter. The ride got more frightening when the sound of arrows were being thrown at them from all directions. Then the heroic Indiana Jones appeared in a distance, hanging from a rope and encouraging them that everything was going to be okay. However, he spoke too soon because a huge rock as big as a bus suddenly appear from the darkness and came rolling straight at them. Everyone screamed in shock and the jeep jerked them under and away the rolling rock, saving them right in time from being crushed to death. The Indiana Jones musical theme came back, cheerful playing and reminding the riders that they were only on a theme park ride.

"Appa, I was so scared of the ride," Yoo Eun said, still holding onto Yi Jung's arm. They had exited the ride and were walking outside.

"But you made it out alive, Yoo Eun. You should be proud of yourself," Yi Jung replied with a smile. "See, even your Minnie Mouse ears are still on you. It didn't fall off like you thought it would."

Yoo Eun touched the black Minnie Mouse ears she wore above her head. It also had a big red bow with white polka dots on it. Her father had bought it for her when they had breakfast the other day with some Disney characters. She gave a reassuring giggle at knowing her Minnie ears hadn't fallen off. "It's still on me!" she cheered.

"Again, appa!" Chi Woon said. The little boy in Yi Jung's other arm excitedly pulled his father's hand towards the entrance of the Indiana Jones ride again. His dimples was as deep as Yi Jung's and his cheerful tune was similar to Ga Eul.

Yi Jung laughed at his son. "Chi Woon, we'll go again tomorrow. Let's go on a different ride now."

Chi Woon frown and stared at his feet. It caused some of hair bangs to fall on his eyes. He brushed them off, exposing his bushy eyebrows. "I want omma," he pleaded.

Yi Jung glared down at him. "No more asking for omma. You're here to have fun with appa." Yi Jung looked ahead and saw another ride. "We should go on this Jungle Cruise ride."

"No appa, I want to go on the Finding Nemo ride again," Yoo Eun suggested.

"No noona! Buzz ride!" Chi Woon cried.

"Nemo ride!"

"Buzz!"

"Yah! Stop fighting," Yi Jung said. "We'll go on both of those rides, but only after you two behave better."

It silenced the children and Yi Jung took them to their favorite rides. Since it was a holiday and the weather was warm for a winter day, Disneyland was filled with many visitors of all ages and ethnicity. They spend the first half of the day at Disneyland, then walked over to another Disney's theme park nearby called California's Adventure. They had spent the prior day at California's Adventure, so they knew their way around. The park had more rides and Yi Jung took his children to the rides of their choices again.

The sun was about to set yet more visitors came and packed the park. Everyone wanted to celebrate their new year at the happiest place on Earth. Yi Jung and his children sat and ate some corn dogs at an outdoor cafe. They people watched everyone that walked by and when they were done with their corn dogs, Yi Jung bought some ice cream cones for his children as their desserts.

"Appa, my ice cream," Yoo Eun cried out.

Yi Jung glanced down at Yoo Eun and saw that the top scoop of her strawberry ice cream had fallen and splattered on her lap. "Oh, Yoo Eun!" Yi Jung said, shaking his head. "Stay here while I go get some napkins."

Yi Jung went to a booth around the corner of the cafe. The booth was filled with many plastic spoon, forks, straws, and napkins. He took a handful of napkins and went back to his table where his children were patiently for him. "Okay, let me clean up this mess," he told Yoo Eun as he crouch down on his knees in front of her.

"Appa, I want another scoop," Yoo Eun said.

Yi Jung shook his head. "No. Just eat what you already have."

"But appa!" Yoo Eun begged.

Yi Jung glared up at her face and saw tears swelling in her eyes. He sighed as he finished cleaning the pink stain on her pants. "Okay. Let's go get another scoop."

Yoo Eun cheered and jumped off her seat. "Thank you, appa! Saranghae!"

Yi Jung smiled. He loved it whenever he made his children happy. He took Yoo Eun's hand and glanced down to hold Chi Woon's hand too, but Chi Woon was gone. "Where's Chi Woon?" he asked, looking around. "Yoo Eun, what happen to Chi Woon?"

Yoo Eun shrugged. "He was with us a minute ago."

Yi Jung nervously scanned his surrounding at every direction like a crazy man. "Chi Woon," he called. "Chi Woon!"

But Chi Woon was nowhere in sight. He pulled Yoo Eun and they two ran everywhere, searching for Chi Woon. Yi Jung called and called for Chi Woon, hoping that Chi Woon will hear him. They walked past crowds of people and Yi Jung eyed at every little boy with black hair and a red sweater. He lifted Yoo Eun into his arm when she couldn't keep up with his quick pace and his nervous heart raced faster than his legs can take him. Sweat dripped down his forehead, but he didn't have time to wipe them off.

Where can my only son possibly be? What am I going to tell Ga Eul if I lose him? Ga Eul will never trust me to be alone with him again, Yi Jung thought.

Then his heart finally relaxed when he saw Chi Woon waiting in line for a ride. Chi Woon was faced away, looking at the fun ride. Yi Jung, half relieved and half upset, stormed his way to Chi Woon and took the little boy's arm. "Chi Woon, why did you leave appa's side, huh?"

But when the little boy turned around to face him, he froze. It wasn't Chi Woon. It was another little Asian boy. The little boy's father shoved Yi Jung away and carried his son.

"Hey! Who do you think you are grabbing my son like that?" the angry father said.

Yi Jung gave a small, embarrassing bow. "I'm sorry, sir. It was a mistake. I thought your son was my son."

Yi Jung slowly walked away from the scene. His heart sunk deeper than any roller coaster ride he had been on for the past few days. He felt like a horrible father who didn't know how to care for his own children. It killed him how this new year's eve may be another disastrous one thanks to him again.

The sky was darker now and the lights on all the rides and light poles were lit. It was more difficult to see people, especially the children. Yet Yi Jung staggered on and continued to eyed every little boy, praying that Chi Woon was not hurt and will eventually show up.

A Disney employee was walking pass to scoop up a trash on the ground when he notice the worried look on Yi Jung's face. "Are you okay, sir?" the disney employee asked.

"I'm not okay. I lost my three years old son," Yi Jung replied. He was on the brink of crying, but did his best to hold in his tears.

The Disney employee lead Yi Jung and Yoo Eun to the Lost Children station. There were security guards watching surveillance cameras and more Disney employees there. Some of the employees comforted Yi Jung upon seeing him and and an elderly employee gave some princess stickers to Yoo Eun. They seem to know how to care for worried family members who had lost a loved one because soon, their consoling words calmed Yi Jung's nerves. Yi Jung sat and watched as the employees reported over their radio for Chi Woon's whereabouts. It didn't take long and within five minutes, an employee came walking in carrying a little boy.

"Appa!" Chi Woon said when he entered the station with the employee.

"Chi Woon!" Yi Jung cried back. He pulled Yoo Eun and they both ran and reunited with Chi Woon. "Oh, Chi Woon! Appa is so sorry for losing you," Yi Jung said with Chi Woon in his arms.

"We found him following some of the Disney characters," the employee who carried Chi Woon said.

"Appa, I saw Buzz," Chi Woon said. He held up his right fist as high as possible. "Finity and bee-yawn!"

Yi Jung sniffed and laughed. "You saw Buzz Lightyear? Well, the next time you see any of the Disney characters, make sure appa goes with you."

Yi Jung thanked the Disney employees for their quick actions and kind service. Chi Woon was lost for half an hour, but to Yi Jung, it was the longest thirty minutes of his life. He carried Chi Woon on his shoulders and held Yoo Eun's hand tightly as the three went back to their Disney resort hotel room next to the park.

Their room was the Mickey Mouse Penthouse Suite, located on one of the top floors. Yi Jung opened the door to the suite and his children happily ran in towards the living room. Yoo Eun turned the television on and Chi Woon and her sat on a long, comfy sofa and watched a cartoon show on the Disney channel.

"Yoo Eun, lower the volume, please," Yi Jung said with his index finger on his mouth.

Yoo Eun quickly lower the sound with the TV's remote control. "This low, appa?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Yi Jung answer.

He went over to the refrigerator in a small kitchen and got out a big bottle of water. The long day had got him very thirsty and he drank half of the bottle in one setting. With the remaining water, he placed it back inside the refrigerator next to some baby bottles. Then he took out two small banana milk cartons that were hidden behind some baby food. The milk cartons came with a short straw and he poked the straws into each of the carton.

"Chi Woon, Yoo Eun. Here, have some banana milk," he said as he handed each of his children the milk cartons.

"Thank you, appa," Yoo Eun said.

"Chi Woon, what do you say?" Yi Jung asked his son.

Chi Woon darted his eyes around the room, then an invisible light bulb seem to have turn on above his head. He held up his hand and smiled. "Thank you, appa!" he said.

Yi Jung grin and rubbed Chi Woon's hair into a mess. His grin grew wider when he notice the roses on a nearby coffee table. They were white roses with the top tip in a shade of pink. It made him missed Ga Eul. Her scent, her touch, and her pretty smile. She was the only person in his mind now and he wanted to be next to her.

He quietly open the door knob to his bedroom and closed it even more softly when he was inside. The room was dim with only the luminous light shining through from the tall window curtains. He took off his clothes until he was only in his boxer and tank top, then he crawled into bed as silently as possible. When he felt her next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You guys are back," Ga Eul whisper when she felt his touch. She shifted herself to face Yi Jung and hugged his neck.

She was warm under the blanket that Yi Jung pulled her in closer to him so he can have some of her body heat. "Are you feeling better today? Or are you still tired?" he whispered back.

"I'm feeling better now. The long nap helped a lot," she replied.

Yi Jung kissed her forehead. "I missed you," he said.

Ga Eul smiled. "I miss you too, Jungie."

"You're so damn beautiful, even in the dark."

He kissed her lips and she responded. They kissed passionately yet Yi Jung yearned for more. He mounted himself on top of her and softly kissed her neck and chest. Ga Eul gasp with a small moan when he lifted her spaghetti strap top up and lower his head into her bare breast.

"Jungie, the kids are still up," she reminded him.

"But I want some milk chocolate right now," he whine.

"I already gave you some last night."

"Well, I want the white chocolate tonight then."

"Jungie," Ga Eul whimper. "Save some milk for the baby."

"But I am your baby," Yi Jung retorted.

Ga Eul quietly laughed. "You're the bad baby boy who needs the most attention in this family." She spanked his bottom and laughed again.

"Do that again," Yi Jung smirk.

Instead, she cupped his cheeks and held up his face so they can eye contact. She needed to distract him or else things under the blanket will get more heated than it already is. "Tell me how the day went with the kids," she asked.

Yi Jung shifted his eyes to the window curtain. "It was an interesting day," he respond.

"Interesting? What made it so interesting?"

Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul for a second, then quickly eyed back at the curtains.

Ga Eul sighed. "Jungie, tell me. Did something bad happen?"

Yi Jung lower his eyes. "I lost Chi Woon for awhile."

Ga Eul almost sat up and slap him. "You what?"

"He ran off and chased Buzz Lightyear. But he's safe now, so don't worry." He snuggled his face back at her breast.

"Yi Jung, you know how hyper Chi Woon is. You need to keep a better eye on him." Ga Eul shook her head and imagined Chi Woon alone and crying, lost in a crowd full of strangers. "Oh, my poor precious Chi Woon."

"I'm sorry," Yi Jung said. "He was right next to me and I only turned around to help Yoo Eun for a second, then bam, he was gone." He faced her again and kissed the side of her lips, hoping it'll ease her worries and tension. It seem to had worked because Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him back.

"Please be more careful next time," she said with a reassuring smile.

Yi Jung grin in relief and forced her back in bed. She giggled when he unruly kissed her from her lips to her breast.

"Hmm," Yi Jung moan through his kisses. "You're sweeter than chocolate." He blew a soft fart noise on her belly causing her to laugh and gently slap his shoulder.

"Jungie, stop that," she kept on saying and laughing when he wouldn't stop.

"Waa!" a baby cried nearby.

Ga Eul suddenly stopped laughing and motion Yi Jung to get off her. "Jungie, we're going to have to save the fun for another night."

Yi Jung grumpily shoved himself off of her and rested on his back. Ga Eul got out of bed and went to a crib a few feet away. The baby continued crying until she lifted the baby out of the crib and settle the baby on her shoulder.

"Aw, my baby Min Ji. It's okay. Omma's here," she said to her baby daughter. Min Ji recognized her mother's scent and sound and she instantly became quiet.

For the first few days of their trip, the family had been trying a variety of different food. From American, Mexican, to other Asian cuisine. But it had been hard on the children and they missed their native meals. Luckily for the family, there was some Korean shops within an hour drive and they were able to stack up on some Korean food and cook some homemade dishes. Tonight, Ga Eul made her children's favorite, kimchi soup with rice. The family took their time and cheerful ate at the dining table. When they were done, Yi Jung washed all the dishes and cleaned the table. He even wore Ga Eul's pink apron so he won't get any mess on him.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new maid," Ga Eul told her children with a chuckle. Yoo Eun laughed along with her mother; however, Chi Woon wasn't thrilled with his mother's comment and he let it be known.

"No! Appa's not maid. Appa is appa!" Chi Woon scowl and stomp his feet.

His little frown and attitude was so adorable, it made Ga Eul laughed even harder. She had Min Ji in one arm, yet she snuggled Chi Woon into her other arm. "Oh Chi Woon, you look exactly like your appa when he's mad too."

There was an hour left until midnight and the family decided to celebrate the new year in their room after seeing how crowded the park got from their window. They gathered on Yi Jung and Ga Eul's king size bed and pulled the curtains wide open on the full wall windows. Their room faced the park and they had the best view to watch the fireworks display at midnight.

Yi Jung turned the television on from across the bed and Taylor Swift appeared on the screen. She was singing a song on stage in the middle of Times Square in Manhattan, New York. It reminded him of the time when Ga Eul sung Taylor Swift's "Styles" song at Woo Bin's nightclub. He glanced over at Ga Eul who was sitting at the foot of the bed and was busy baby talking with Min Ji in her arms. Even after three children, Ga Eul's curvy body was still perfect. Yi Jung grin at the thought of how Ga Eul and him never got out of style in their relationship and are still happily married.

"Appa!" Chi Woon distracted him. Chi Woon sat on his lap and held his tablet in Yi Jung's face.

"Chi Woon, your girlfriend Sun Soo is calling you," Yoo Eun said to her brother. Yoo Eun was sitting cross legged on the bed and showed Chi Woon her tablet. A little girl at about the same age as Chi Woon glared back.

"Chi Woon! Chi Woon! You there?" Sun Soo called out.

Chi Woon sholved the tablet away and folded his arm across his chest. "I'm busy," he pouted.

"Chi Woon, be nice and greet Sun Soo. Don't you know she misses you?" Ga Eul said. She reached over to Chi Woon and poked his arm, but he ignored her.

The intense stares Yi Jung and Chi Woon had on their tablet got Ga Eul upset. She leaned in and glanced into the tablet. There were some colorful charts on the screen which quickly made her furious. She slapped Yi Jung's thigh.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yi Jung asked, glaring at her and rubbing the pain on his thigh.

"You promised me you won't check the stocks during our vacation."

"I'm not looking at the stock, Ga Eul. It's a Minecraft game that I'm helping Chi Woon play." He faced the tablet closer to her face and it was a computer-like game filled with colorful blocks.

"Well, stop playing that silly game and tell our son to talk with Sun Soo."

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and gazed at Chi Woon. "Chi Woon, talk with Sun Soo."

Chi Woon cupped his tiny hands onto Yi Jung's cheeks. "But appa," he frown. It was a technique he had learned from his mother as a bribery to get things his way from his father. Unfortunately, the technique didn't work for Chi Woon this time around and his father gave him a stern look.

"No, buts! Just talk to her for awhile and tomorrow, I'll take you on Buzz Lightyear ride again," Yi Jung said.

Chi Woon lethargically gazed into Yoo Eun's tablet. "Hello Sun Soo," he said.

"Chi Woon!" Sun Soo beam in happiness and waved. "Chi Woon, I missed you! Omma, look! Chi Woon."

Sun Soo faced her tablet towards her mother's face and Jan Di appeared and waved. "Hello Chi Woon. Are you having fun in America?" Jan Di asked.

Chi Woon's mood suddenly changed and he happily nodded. "I saw Buzz," he said. He raised his arms and posed as if he was flying into the sky. "Finity and bee-yawn!"

Jan Di laughed. "That's amazing," she said.

"Amazing," Sun Soo agreed and overzealously laughed.

"Where's baby Min Ji?" Jan Di wanted to know.

Ga Eul lifted Min Ji next to Chi Woon in front of the tablet. "Right here," Ga Eul said.

Jan Di and Sun Soo cheered and they began making baby noises at Min Ji. The chubby cheeks and wide eyes Min Ji seem to understand them and cooed back.

"Look what Min Ji can do now," Ga Eul said. She sat Min Ji down on the bed and slowly pulled her hands away until Min Ji sat independently with no support.

"Wow! She can sit by herself now," Jan Di said as Sun Soo continued to cheer.

"She's getting better each day," Ga Eul replied. "Soon, she'll catch up with Ji Hoo and Hana's baby girl and be able to crawl too."

Jan Di smiled. "When are you guys coming back home? I can't wait to cuddle Min Ji."

"Me too!" Sun Soo added. "I want Chi Woon too."

Chi Woon grunted. "Argh. No girl cooties!" He quickly hugged Yi Jung causing Yi Jung to laugh.

Ga Eul lifted the tablet higher so she can have a better view of Jan Di. "We're leaving California the day after tomorrow. Then we'll be at Hawaii for five days and end the trip in Japan to visit Granny Sachi. She wants us to be there for her 100th birthday, but I think she just misses Yi Jung." Ga Eul chuckled and from the corner of her eyes, she can see Yi Jung rolling his eyes.

"So you guys will be back in time for Woo Bin and So Min's wedding," Jan Di reconfirmed.

"Of course," Ga Eul answer. "We wouldn't want miss that."

When Min Ji started crying, it forced Ga Eul to end the conversation early. Everyone waved and wished Jan Di and Sun Soo a happy new year before Yoo Eun finally turned off her tablet. Midnight was approaching and the family gather in closer on bed. Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul into his arms and watched her breastfeed Min Ji. He held one of Min Ji's tiny hands and Min Ji instinctively grasp on his index finger. Yi Jung smiled and poked her rosy cheek with his index finger.

"My baby Min Ji is as beautiful as her omma," Yi Jung whisper. He rested his face on Ga Eul's shoulder. "I'm blessed to have a family with such beautiful eyes to gaze at."

"Jungie," Ga Eul said. Yi Jung lifted his face up at her and she kissed his nose. "And our beautiful children got their perfect smile from their appa."

Yi Jung smiled that perfect smile and was about to kiss Ga Eul when his two older children suddenly tackled him down onto the bed. "Aish!" he cried.

"Appa! I want to gaze in your eyes at midnight!" Yoo Eun said.

"No! Me!" Chi Woon scream.

"You did it last year, so this year, it's my turn."

"Nooo! I want appa!"

The two children started fighting to see who can hug Yi Jung's neck first. Yi Jung pulled them apart and held them on each of his arms. "We'll all gazed at each other at the same time, okay?" he said.

"Oh! I hear them starting the countdown on the television," Ga Eul said. She lifted Min Ji next to her face and pointed at the television. "Look, Min Ji. New York is so pretty."

"10...9...8…" the crowd shouted down the seconds through the TV screen.

Ga Eul felt Yi Jung poking her waist and she smiled when she saw him smirking at her. She sat on Yi Jung's laps so they can face each other and the family cuddled into one big ball. When they heard the Auld Lang Syne music and the fireworks cracking in the sky over Disneyland, the family held each other tighter. It wasn't the eye contacts that was important anymore, it was being surrounded with the people they loved the most.

"I love you guys so much," Yi Jung said in the huddle. "Even if we're in Korea, America, or another planet, as long as we're together, that's all that matters."

The family cheered in agreement and kissed one another. Soon, Chi Woon and Yoo Eun got off the bed to go watch the ending of the spectacular firework display by the window. Their parents cuddled in bed and watched Min Ji coo and laugh in their arms. Ever since the snowy new year's eve four years ago, Yi Jung and Ga Eul had never been apart. They had even made their personal new year's ritual, a family ritual now.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the fireworks?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung.

Yi Jung gazed at her. "Why should I watch it when I get the best fireworks every night from you?"

Ga Eul giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** If you're a repeated reader of this fanfic, many, many thanks! Or if you like this fanfic and want to read another fanfic of mine, check out my profile by clicking on my username above this page. ^_^ I am currently writing a fanfic called, "The Pink Sparkle". _


End file.
